Kendra
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: Chapters 19 and 20! Cause for a Gather! Hip, hip, hoorah!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Dragonriders of Pern, though I wish I had a dragon, or even a firelizard. I do own all the original characters, and if you want to play with them, just ask.

KENDRA 

Kendra Ulric shifted uncomfortably under the glare of the blistering sun and stifling breeze that sent more humidity her way and compounded her discomfort. Her shirt clung annoyingly to the small of her back and her rear-end ached from sitting in a bouncing wagon for hours.

Ahead of her and the runner-beasts pulling one of the many wagons was Kendra's older brother, Gavin, riding point. Right now he had reigned in his runner, Prancer, and dismounted, studying the ground.

"Whoa, easy boys," Kendra soothed the team and pulled the heavy draft animals to a stop, an action which halted the rest of the wagon train. Kendra never took her eyes off her brother's back, waiting for a signal.

"What's going on?" Nikkos Ulric, all six feet four inches and two hundred twenty pounds of him asked as he came riding up on his own mount.

"Gavin found something," she spoke calmly, not in the least fazed by her father's irritation, pointing toward her brother. She knew better than to go forward when the point had paused. It had saved the merchant caravan many times from robbers and bandits, and Kendra was not about to break merchant protocol now when they were almost safely to their Hold. Nikkos' only reply was a grunt, echoed by his mount as he heeled it forward to Gavin and Prancer.

"What is it Gavin?" he demanded of his eldest child. Gavin lifted a sun-tanned face and dark eyes to his father.

"These are runner droppings, very recent. All mounted," Gavin remarked, his hand gesturing to indicate the numerous droppings on the trace. "Someone was here as recent as yesterday or day before."

"Unsavory sort?" Nikkos asked gravely. Numerous mounted runners could indicate outlaws and thieves, or another caravan. One never knew the danger in the merchant business until it was almost upon you.

"Mako hasn't sensed anything hostile," Gavin commented thoughtfully, stroking the little bronze firelizard who had just returned from scouting to land on his master's shoulder.

"Keep on the lookout anyway," Nikkos cautioned. "Come straight back if there's any sign of danger. I'll have Torgan and your brother keep an eye on the side and rear. We should reach the Hold soon. Though with us this close to Hold and Weyr I don't see how anyone in their right mind would try and jump an armed caravan."

With a nod, both men mounted and took off in opposite directions. Kendra watched as her father drew up near her wagon.

"Keep a lookout Endy. There might be trouble."

"Yes, Daddy." Kendra brushed a lock of raven colored hair plastered to her forehead behind her ear. Dark blue eyes peered at the rocky outcroppings surrounding the small valley. She sighed. The sooner they reached Sonnette's Dawn Hold, the sooner she could soak her aching muscles in a nice, hot bath.

"C'mon Kyp, c'mon Baby," she called to the runner beasts, slapping the reigns to wake them up. With identical grunts of dismay, they strained against their yokes to heave the heavy merchant's wagon.

Kendra glanced over her shoulder and her sharp eyes easily picked out the five wagons that belonged to her merchant family. Farther back she could see the wagons of the other merchant family who had joined up with theirs to form the protective caravan. She turned her attention back to the front of her wagon and scanned the outlying rocks. Of their own violation, her gaze turned skyward and she wished for a moment that she could take a ride on one of the great dragons that protected Pern from Thread. It would be nice if she were allowed to have a fire-lizard, a real friend for once.

"Kendra, snap out of it."

Kendra was jerked out of her musings to see Gavin looking at her, concern and a great deal of amusement warring for dominance on his wonderfully tanned face.

"Why'd you sneak?" Kendra was both irritated and embarrassed, never mind she should have been paying attention to her surroundings.

"I didn't. You were so off in the Hatching Sands and I decided to bring you back down to Pern before you let these buggers run the wagon off the trace."

Stung by the soft reprimand, Kendra faced forward and brought her team in line, which were very much disappointed to miss the chance to graze on the tender foliage on the side. Riding on the wagon's side, Gavin took pity on her.

"I'm sorry Kendra. Everyone as a kid dreams of Impressing a dragon or a firelizard at some point."

Seeing she was not responsive to his accurate assessment, he went on.

"You're only fourteen Turns old. In another few months you'll be fifteen. Maybe you'll be Searched."

"Or married off. As if Dad would let any of us be Searched." But there was no bitterness in her voice, only a small resignation. The prospect of being married held no appeal to Kendra at the moment; especially not to the holder boy her father had his eye on for her possible spouse. Prefan was more irritating than ingratiating, and much too full of himself in Kendra's opinion.

Gavin smiled in sympathy for her. Out of two sisters and one brother, Kendra was his favorite sibling. He knew that only because she was lonely did she long so much for a close companion, and every child dreamed of possibly having that close bond between dragon and rider.

Even the bond between a person and his or her firelizard was preferable to being alone. Gavin couldn't understand how Kendra could feel so alone in a family as large and close as theirs was, but he didn't criticize her for it. He blamed himself for that. He had always been closest to Kendra, and she had been shattered when he had left five Turns ago as a soldier. He should have encouraged her to seek out more friends, but a small part of him admitted he had reveled in the realization he was the sole person whom his sister looked up to.

Kendra had been left with no one really close to talk to she was so shy. It made Gavin's heart ache that she was so afraid of doing the wrong things and ruining friendships. He sighed, and let Prancer keep pace with Kendra's wagon. He could protect her from many things, but he couldn't protect her from her own fears and inhibitions.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kendra turned toward him and smiled. Yes, Kendra knew her fears kept her back. By the First Egg, bless her heart, she was making an effort to be more friendly and sociable. But Gavin suspected no one else in the family knew how much of an effort that cost Kendra. She'd never be the social flutter their younger sister Mia was.

Ah, well. Soon they should reach Sonnette's Dawn Hold and then they would be home for a good long stretch. Time enough to worry later.

The sun was low on the horizon as the weary band of travelers reached the Hold. It was completely dark by the time the Ulric Clan and their wagons reached their home, put the animals down for the night, stored the merchandise, and crawled into bed.

Kendra groaned as she was shaken awake all too soon by her mother.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled sleepily, feebly batting at the hands rudely awakening her.

"I would if I could, but you have to work and go to school," Latonya's amused voice came to Kendra's sleep-fuddled mind. "There's _klah_ on the table and food in the kitchen. Time to get up Kendra Ulric." Then Latonya was out of the room, leaving Kendra to rise out of bed on reflex.

_Best to listen when Mother uses the full name_, she thought groggily, grabbing the steaming cup of _klah_ off the nightstand and taking a careful sip. A few more sips and she was awake enough to take the sweetsand in one hand her mother had left conveniently in plain view, her _klah_ in the other, and headed toward the bathing room.

A nice warm bath woke her up sufficiently for her to not completely wander around in a daze, and managed to get in a decent breakfast before seeking her chores. Her muscles protested, but at least she wasn't sitting, a small blessing to be grateful for. She mucked out the stalls for the runners and dray beasts that had been put out to pasture, put fresh hay and fodder down, and topped off the water troughs with water from the spring the barn was built on top of. She took down the harnesses from the pegs on the wall and quickly checked for broken or blighted strips of leather or worn down buckles, placing the ruined pieces in the special place for them, and the whole pieces in the section to be oiled. A task she did not envy for her sister.

Milking the cattle came next, and Kendra _did_ have to sit for this particular chore. Today seemed to be a good day, for each of the four milkers provided plenty of milk for the family. Kendra looked forward to when they could make butter and cream and cheese. Perhaps they'd have enough cream and milk left over to make ice cream if the dragonriders would be so kind to go to the cold mountains of High Reaches in the North and get some ice. Now that would be a treat. Kendra's mouth watered at the thought of such a delicacy, and hurried to the special storage place for the milk and where her mother stored the cheeses and slabs of butter.

She was just coming out of the dairy storage to wash her bucket when her eleven-Turn sister came running down the path, brunette hair flowing in a stream behind her like one gigantic tan ribbon.

"Hey Kendra! Momma says hurry with the chores or we'll be late for the Harper's instruction!" And social bee Mia went buzzing back up the path to find her father. Kendra nearly groaned and stood rooted to the spot. The Harper! She nearly grumbled as she went to clean the milk pails. She knew every Teaching Song and Ballad by rote, as if Nikkos and Latonya would shirk in their duty! She knew them even better than Journeywoman Harper Ryssa, having to have memorized them on the open trail or on sea when her parents took them on their merchant runs.

She even knew some songs that the Hold's Harper didn't, and didn't look forward to being interrogated by the journeywoman Harper about any new songs she might have heard, as she was sure to do so when they arrived for the instruction of the Hold children. Kendra strongly suspected that the young Harper was setting her sights on having Kendra apprentice to the Harper Hall, but as much as she enjoyed music, it just wasn't her passion. Then again, it could be an acceptable alternative to marrying Prefan.

After washing the buckets and leaving them to dry on their pegs, Kendra all but ran to the outside well to freshly scrub herself clean and take off the heavy work boots she used when cleaning the barn. Making sure no muck entered Latonya Ulric's domain was a high priority if you wanted to stay under her roof. Kendra slipped on her regular boots and was ready when her father came around on his mount leading a fresh mare with a calm personality wearing only a bridle. Normally Kendra didn't mind bareback, but she stifled the groan at the strain her sore muscles would have to go through.

"Mount up, Endy," Nikkos used his pet nickname for his eldest daughter, smiling slightly. With an ease of practice, Kendra mounted Day Star, accomplishing this fairly quickly since she was in trousers. She didn't have time enough for a proper skirt as befitting a lady her age, but she'd be able to let it slide this once. Maybe.

Her sister was coming out of the house with their mother, and though she didn't say anything, Kendra knew her mother was disapproving of her trousers. But she was already mounted and they'd be late if they didn't get going. Mia and her skirts were boosted up behind Kendra, who spurred Star into a ground-eating trot after the niceties were finished.

Nikkos tagged along for a ways before taking a turn off before they reached the Inner Hold where the instruction of the Hold children would take place. A few more blocks and then Kendra stopped Star before the stable. She set Mia down carefully before dismounting herself and giving Star over to the groom who had watched her grow up. He gave the Ulric girls a wink and then the two sisters hurried toward class.

"It wouldn't hurt you to wear a skirt or dress sometime Kendra," Mia commented as they took their seats in the Hold room.

"I do wear them, just not the mornings after we get in and up late," Kendra whispered back to her sister before falling silent when the Journeywoman came in.

"Take your seats class, and we'll pick up where we left yesterday. Mia, Kendra, how nice of you to join us this season." Ryssa smiled as she took in the merchant's daughters, allowing the class to laugh a bit before calling them to order again. Mia just took it in stride, but Kendra was more than a little bit embarrassed. She didn't know why the Harper took such great joy in tormenting her, but she shrugged it off. The stares of Prefan however, were not so easily shrugged off. She didn't know for certain, but it seemed as if he was more than a little cockier this morning than usual.

Kendra forced herself to listen to the Harper, and paid attention when the Harper woman brought out some new material fresh from the Harper Hall. That proved to be the distraction she needed, though her backside made it painfully known that it still had not forgiven her the taxing ride yesterday.

Things settled down over the next few seven-days, and Kendra was in a much better mood, though Prefran's gloating stares toward her were beginning to get on her nerves and make her wonder if her father had planned something with Prefran's that she should know about. She did her best to ignore him, but he seemed to invade her space when they went to school, and it was all she could do not to haul off and deck him like Gavin had taught her how. Somehow, she thought punching the Holder's cousin, even one distantly related, without apparent provocation would not be favorably looked upon.

One day during quiet time, Kendra was busy copying down a particularly catchy tune so she could practice it at home. It was quite upbeat, and Kendra thought it would be excellent to add to the repertoire of songs to sing around the fire when her parents went on their next merchant run. Kendra looked up from her copying when a shadow blocked her light and she could see Prefan with his smirk.

"Could you please step out of my light Prefan?" Kendra asked politely, trying to keep her temper and voice mild. But it was exceedingly difficult. Prefan was being more annoying than usual and it was increasingly difficult to be nice.

"Sure," he shrugged and sat almost right on top of her! Kendra bit back a surprised yelp and scooted down the bench. But Prefan kept on pressing closer, and it was very uncomfortable when she was backed all the way at the end and couldn't go any farther due to the wall behind her.

"What are you doing Prefan?" Kendra asked, leaning as far back into the wall as possible. Prefan was close, he was on top of the trailing edge of the skirt she had finally worn. She couldn't tug it away; he was too heavy and there was no room.

"I'm just trying to get to know my future wife, what's wrong with that?" Kendra didn't like the glint in his eye and took a quick breath. His gaze focused on her heaving chest and it made her feel dirty.

"Prefan…" Kendra warned, now very much afraid. Prefan had _never_ looked at her like that, and it didn't make her feel good or desirous _at all_. She looked around desperately, but found the others were too far away and busy at their own work to pay attention.

_Shards! What am I going to do?_

"C'mon Kendra, give me a kiss."

"What!"

"We're going to be married anyway, what's a little kiss? C'mon." Prefan leaned in closer and it made Kendra feel claustrophobic. She started to try and wiggle away but the table and two walls and Prefan trapped her.

"Prefan!" Kendra hated how her voice trembled and wouldn't reach higher than a squeak.

_Help! _her inner mind screamed. She wanted to yell for help but she couldn't seem to get enough volume or air. Prefan leaned ever closer and reached to grab her. She gasped and suddenly there was a shriek and the flapping of wings, and then Prefan was yelping, trying to get away. A rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him away from Kendra.

"Don't ever come near my sister again!" Gavin roared in anger, still gripping the boy in his unforgiving grasp. A little bronze blur dived toward Prefan, and Mako took another swipe at the now terrified boy before coming to rest on his master's shoulder, hissing, eyes whirling an angry red and yellow.

"What? Let me go!"

Prefan's panicked cries fell on deaf ears as Gavin hauled him bodily through the door. Journeywoman Ryssa was frozen in shock. Gavin Ulric was notorious for his ability to keep his temper in check, and many came to him often for mediation. He could be counted on to give neutral opinions, and he was fair and honest. But he had a reputation for being just as fierce during battle to defend something precious, and nothing was more precious than his family.

Ryssa couldn't believe what she was seeing. She finally came to her senses and started after the two. The rest of the class was right behind, and Kendra after them. She was still in a state of shock, having envisioned all sorts of terrible things that could have happened then and later. She was also so relieved.

Kendra found the others easily by the shouts of both Prefan and the gathering crowd. She caught up to them in the courtyard and watched a little helplessly as Gavin brought Prefan right up to the Holder and dropped him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sonnette's Dawn's Holder asked Gavin. He was pointedly not looking at his cousin.

"Prefan tried to force himself upon my sister Kendra," Gavin answered, never taking his eyes off his Holder. Much of the past five years was spent serving this lord; now he was going to see how far his service was appreciated.

"That's a lie!" Prefan screeched helpless. He winced as Gavin placed a foot upon him to keep him down in the dirt.

"I saw him with my own eyes. My firelizard was very distressed and took off for the Harper's school. I followed and saw Prefan cornering my sister." Gavin's eyes turned deadly and the glare directed downward was full of contempt and fury. "Kendra's back was pressed against the wall and she had nowhere to go. Prefan was trying to kiss her."

"Where is Kendra now?"

"I'm here my Lord," Kendra spoke up, having to try a couple of times before the words would come out. Even then, her words sounded shaky and uncertain. She found her legs were starting to shake again and she was feeling a tad lightheaded.

_What timing for a delayed reaction,_ she thought vaguely.

The crowd parted to give her room and an aisle formed so she could walk towards the Lord Holder but Kendra couldn't seem to make her feet move.

"Well, look at this. She's so scared she can hardly move. My Meeth says she can't stop shaking. Move aside," an authoritive voice announced as a lovely woman dressed in wherhide trousers and a form-fitting jacket and boots stalked down the aisle and came to stop by Kendra.

She reached out and took Kendra gently by the arm, and started to lead her to the front. It took a few moments for it to register in Kendra's brain that this woman was wearing riding gear, and that the woman was a dragonrider. Kendra quickly glanced up on the courtyards fireheights and to her amazement and dismay saw three dragons, two blues and a green, peering down into the yard.

Before she could say anything, they were in front of the Lord Holder, her brother, Prefan, and two men dressed in riding gear just like the woman's. Kendra gulped down the lump in her throat and saw that all the men were looking at her seriously.

The two male dragonriders seemed to be sympathetic and kind on top of their seriousness, while the Lord Holder looked grave. Obviously, since it was his own Blood which committed the alleged offense.

"Kendra," her Lord spoke gravely.

"My Lord Holder." She started to tremble all over again and couldn't seem to stop. She vaguely heard a soft chirrup and her eyes flicked to her brother's little bronze that was giving her encouragement.

"Kendra…" her Lord spoke again, paused, and then continued. "Kendra, your brother has spoken a serious charge against Prefan today. Is what he says true?"

"It is my Lord." Kendra tried to keep her voice steady but it kept trembling as much as her legs, and only the dragonrider's hands on her arm kept her upright and off the ground.

"That's a lie!" Prefan shouted, then her groaned as Gavin increased the pressure and Mako hissed in agitation, eyes starting to whirl faster in shades of yellow, red, and orange.

"You will be silent until you are spoken to!" Lord Gram thundered suddenly, and there was a sudden silence that split the air. Lord Holder Gram looked as if he'd been hit with a heavy beam that his cousin could do something like this, but he also knew that he had to get to the bottom of this. And he'd been hearing some disturbing reports about this cousin concerning the past few seven-days.

"Now, Kendra, please tell us what happened. If you can."

"Well, Journeywoman Ryssa had ordered quiet time, and I was copying a tune down. I wasn't paying attention to anything else when my light was blocked. I looked up and it was Prefan standing in my way. I asked him to move, and he told me sure, and then sat almost right on top of me. Prefan's been acting strange lately, staring at me differently, and it hasn't been a good thing."

" I looked around but everyone else was too far away and busy with their assignments. He kept scooting closer to me until I was backed against the wall." Kendra had to look down.

She was so embarrassed and scared, remembering her terror. The hand on her arm squeezed gently and Kendra's eyes flew upwards to look into those of the female dragonrider. She smiled in encouragement and Kendra took a deep breath.

"It's okay, go on," the dragonrider encouraged in her lovely voice.

"I asked him what he was doing. He said he was just trying to get to know his future wife better." And here Kendra couldn't keep the puzzlement out of her voice. " I knew my father had been considering a union between us, but I was not aware if he had acted upon that or if he was just musing. The way Prefan was acting, it sounded as if it is a sure thing."

"It's not," Gavin intervened, his soft tone very firm and decided. He gave a soft downward pressing on Prefan just to remind him that he knew he was still down there and hadn't forgotten.

"Continue, Kendra," Lord Gram urged, giving Gavin a look to stay out until it was over.

"Then he looked at me kinda funny. I've never had anyone look at me quite that way. It made me feel…dirty." Kendra's voice grew soft and her eyes focused on the ground to keep her pain out of her eyes.

"He's never looked at me like that and I was afraid. I couldn't move anywhere and he was almost on top of me. He moved closer and I couldn't breathe he was so close. He said he wanted a kiss, and that since we were to be espoused there was no reason not to. He tried to kiss me." There was a soft growling sound, and Kendra was slightly shocked to realize it was Gavin and Mako, and a deeper echo from the dragons on the heights.

"What happened then?" Lord Gram prompted gently. He could tell this girl was not lying, she was too scared and hurt, and the way the dragons and dragonriders were acting it was obviously the truth.

"I couldn't scream, though I wanted to. I couldn't seem to get enough air to do so," Kendra admitted.

"I was so scared. I just cried for help in my mind, and wished it was over with. Then I heard a shriek, and there was a little bronze blur in the way. And then I heard my brother Gavin yank Prefan away and tell him never to come near me again."

There was silence except for Prefan's muffled protests. Gavin just increased his pressure and then suddenly moved off to the side. Prefan shook himself and got shakily to his feet, glaring at Gavin. He looked toward his cousin and his heart sank at what he saw.

"Prefan, the charges against you are serious. And I am inclined to believe them. Do not speak!" Gram thundered when his cousin would open his mouth. "I have been hearing many things about your activities lately, _cousin_. I am not pleased. Three months ago you took advantage of a young holder girl in one of the neighboring holds. She is now in the family way, and in need of espousal. There are also other reports of young girls you've taken advantage of. And now this. Prefan, I cannot condone this any longer. The Ulric's can press charges against you and I will not help you."

"Cousin!"

"Do not cousin me! You have abused your Blood right and claim to my protection, and more dreadful, you deliberately tried to take advantage of a girl when there was a Search taking place. You have disgraced the Blood and the Hold today."

The crowd murmured and the dragons trumpeted over the noise of the crowd and Prefan's exclamations of disbelief. Gavin was silent, but he was a threatening presence that Prefan shrank away from. He looked out in the crowd for some solace, and was met with angry stares and the furious gazes of Nikkos and Latonya Ulric. He swallowed hard.

Lord Gram followed his cousin's gaze and found Kendra's parents. He cleared his throat.

"Merchant Holder Ulric, my lady," he greeted them. "As the offense is against your daughter, I give you full authority to deal with Prefan any way you choose, even unto death and castration."

"What?" Panic overtook Prefan and he tried to run.

"Guards, constrain him." Prefan struggled with the guards who came and took hold of him, cursing everyone he could think of.

"Lord Gram, as angry as we are with Prefan for taking liberties with our daughter," Nikkos spoke up, coming forward and ignoring the struggling Prefan, "My wife and I are not harsh. We do not wish the boy dead or castrated." Prefan visibly slumped in relief.

"However," and Nikkos' eyes glittered in malice, "We feel he should still pay for his crimes not just against my daughter, but also to the holder girls he's taken advantage of. So I suggest this: one, that Prefan espouse the holder girl he made with child and provide for her and the child; two that he work with his new spouse's family; and thirdly, that he and any offspring he bears be disinherited from ever taking Hold should this Hold come into contention."

"That's not fair!" Prefan shouted. Nikkos paid no heed, his attention on his Lord Holder.

"And lastly, he should provide for any other children that may have been produced due to his dalliances with the other holder girls not his spouse."

Gram had to suppress his smile of pleasure. He had known Nikkos Ulric would not have put his cousin to death or castration. But having the threat of those two terrible fates had put his wayward cousin in enough of a panic that the harsh punishment Ulric meted out would be an acceptable alternative. He quite agreed with Ulric and nodded toward the man.

"It shall be as you say, Merchant Ulric. Prefan, you are to be espoused to the dray holder Sorrel's daughter by the end of this month. You are to work with Sorrel, provide for any children inside and outside your espousal you sired, and from henceforth you are no longer part of the Blood, and you and any children you sire are not to be taken in account should this Hold come into contention. So let it be heard and witnessed today. Guards, take this man away."

"Cousin, wait, no cousin, I'm sorry. Cousin!" The burly guards took the screaming Prefan away, who was begging his cousin to reconsider. The crowd was murmuring and Gram knew that this would be upon everyone's lips for seven-days to come. He sighed; it couldn't be helped and he had been needing to take Prefan to task for a while now. He just wished it hadn't been so publicly. But perhaps that is what it would take in order for him to get his life straight. Some people just needed to do things the hard way.

Gram looked over at Nikkos and caught the other man's eye. They nodded at each other in complete understanding. Latonya Ulric pushed her way through the crowd to get to her eldest daughter, still in the grip of the female dragonrider.

"Kendra," her mother got out before wrapping her arms around her daughter. The rider discreetly let go of the girl's arm and stepped back toward her two male counterparts.

"Mom," Kendra hugged her mother back, burying her face in her mother's neck. Gavin moved to flank the two, and Journeywoman Ryssa managed to get to the rest of her class to move along the wall.

"Lord Gram, should I leave the eldest here for the Search?" the wily Harper girl asked aloud, and the distraction worked. People suddenly remembered the dragonriders and as one, looked toward the heights where the two blues and the green were resting.

"A Search…" was spoken by more than one incredulous and awed voice.

"Well, that worked well didn't it?" the female dragonrider asked wryly, sending the Harper a partly amused look. The bigger of her two male companions laughed aloud.

"Enough, A' son," he casually ordered. He turned to the Lord Holder. "I believe we had been discussing Searching your Hold before we were interrupted? Perhaps we should come at a. …less dramatic time?"

"No, no S'ner, it's quite all right. The Weyr is free to Search the Hold," Lord Gram was quick to assure the rider. "Please, continue with your Search." Lord Gram moved out of the way.

"Everyone not old enough or too old to be Searched needs to get out of the courtyard so the dragonriders can go home. We've already taken enough of their time."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I do not own Pern, or Sonnette's Dawn Hold, Wyth, or the main dragons/riders therein from Sonnette's Dawn. Dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, and the others belong to a DoP RPG whose name I can't recall at the moment. But remainder characters are mine.

**SEARCHING…AND BEING FOUND**

"Everyone not old enough or too old to be Searched needs to get out of the courtyard so the dragonriders can go home. We've already taken enough of their time."

The crowd began to disperse, and Latonya and Nikkos began to take their daughters away. Kendra was shaking so bad now that it was finally over with she had to sit down. Her family moved to flank her, and they waited while everyone else left except the older children fourteen turns and older.

Kendra leaned up against the courtyard wall, and accepted the cup of water Gavin gave her. They watched as the dragons came down to their riders. It was fortunate that they were the smaller blue and green dragons; otherwise they wouldn't have been able to fit all three dragons in the courtyard.

The big dragonrider stepped forward, a nice looking man of about thirty or so Turns, his face scarred by several Thread scores giving him a rakish appearance. One of the blues put his muzzle next to him and it didn't take a smart person to know that was his dragon. He had enough scars to match his rider, and it was his rider who addressed those gathered for the Search.

"I am S'ner, blue Asheroth's rider, of Thread's End Weyr. We come in Search for the queen Wyth's current clutch. We're doing something different at Thread's End, Searching early so we can get our candidates as comfortable as possible with the eggs and Weyrlife. It'll be another three to four months before the eggs are ready to Hatch, but we want to have every candidate to have as good a chance as possible. Do not be afraid, and try not to be disappointed if you are not chosen. If everyone were a dragonrider, Pern would be a boring place, so try not to feel too bad. This will go as quickly as possible." S'ner gestured to his companions.

"Searching with me today is T'eal, blue Doth's rider." The younger blue rider nodded to the crowd, smiling as he came up to his dragon's head, stroking the pale blue head and muzzle.

"And the lovely A'son, green Meeth's rider."

Kendra found herself admiring the graceful petiteness of the little green, noting she was a beautiful shade of emerald found only in the rarest of gems. Kendra realized she wouldn't have mind if she had been chosen to be a green rider, no offense to the wonderful queens. She had a feeling that the greens were underestimated.

As if aware she was the object of attention, the petite dragon arched her neck and fairly seemed to preen in her own importance. She made a snorting sound as she eyed the eager candidates before her. Her rider placed a hand, now ungloved, upon her lifemate's muzzle in an indisputably soothing gesture.

"Please hold as still as possible, though some of you might want to spread out a bit to give the dragons some room. There are enough dragons to Search all of you, so just be patient." S'ner gave a hand signal to his companions and then they split up.

Kendra took another sip of her glass of water watching the show. She leaned her head up against the wall, closing her eyes, basking in the coolness of the stone beneath her back. She had a headache now that all the fuss was over, and she was acutely embarrassed. It was just her luck that she had to have her problems aired out for the entire Hold to know.

A sound from her family and above her made Kendra look up and she came head to eye with green Meeth. The petite green gave a soft _woof_ sound, sniffing her family, no _herself_, Kendra realized with a shock. She stared stupidly up at the eye that was larger than her own head and met the multi-colored gaze, not even feeling her mother's arms tighten around her shoulders, or her brothers move in a protective circle with her father, or her sister grabbing her leg. She was fascinated at the whirling colors and tilted her head slightly for a better look. She scarcely knew if she breathed, she was so taken.

"She's taken with you," the lovely voice of A'son broke the spell and Kendra gave a slight start as she focused in on the smiling woman in riding gear.

"Pardon?" Kendra blinked. She had to clear her throat, hating how breathless and squeaky her voice came out. Of course, it could have had something to do with her being squeezed by her family.

"Could you let go, Mom? Mia? I can't breathe." Latonya reluctantly let go of her eldest girl, and Mia had to be pried away by Malachi.

"Meeth is taken with your daughter, Merchant Ulric, Lady Ulric," A'son repeated for the family's benefit. This was weird, trying to Search a girl and having to go through a very protective family.

"She is?" the girl in question asked, staring up at the dragon in front of her.

"Yes," A'son nodded knowingly, eyes flicking over the girl in front of her, assessing her for dragonrider material.

_She seemed quite taken in as well,_ A'son thought. _She'll probably want a queen next_. _Maybe. _

She'd seen many types over the Turns, some more surprising than others but it was always dragon choice that mattered and won out in the end.

"Well, Kendra of the Ulric merchant clan, how would you like to come to the Weyr?"

"The Weyr?" Gavin echoed suspiciously. He glanced over at his sister in amazement.

_Kendra is being Searched?_

Mako gave a pleased chirrup, not in the least put out that his next favorite plaything would probably leave. Once Gavin got over the shock and his protective instincts, he found he actually liked the idea. He gave a glance toward where Prefan had been taken out, and wondered. The boy had been furious, and he'd spouted off what he'd like to do if he got his hands on Kendra again. Perhaps the Weyr wouldn't be such a bad place after all.

"Your dragon…Meeth? Has Searched our daughter?" Nikkos spoke slowly, looking directly at the dragonrider, who never flinched from his direct gaze.

"Searched and sized up," A'son promptly retorted, echoed by Meeth's snort.

_Of course she was Searched. _I _Searched her out didn't I?_

A'son had to hold back her smile at her dragon's feisty remarks. Her lovely Meeth was as vain as any Holder Lady and just as prideful as any queen.

_Easy Meeth. They're a bit more protective over her at the moment because of that idiot. Give them a chance to recover before getting mad, eh?_

"I don't see a problem." Nikkos began. Latonya looked at him in amazement. He held his wife's gaze. "It'll be three months she'll be away, and there's no guarantee she'll Impress."

He too was remembering Prefan's threats, and he tried to get his wife to understand. She seemed to after a moments thought, but she didn't seem too happy about it.

"Three months…" she began and then stopped. She looked over at her eldest daughter and sighed. "Three months. She'll miss her birthing day. Oh, Shards, I won't hold her back. If she wants to go, then she can go." Kendra smiled up at her mother, and then looked over at the dragonrider.

"I'd like to go, Rider A'son."

"Wonderful!" A'son looked over at the family, and her smile was sympathetic. They were obviously close, it was almost a shame to break them up, and especially after the rough day she'd had. But Meeth wanted to get her to the Weyr, if only so she could see her weyrmate before he left for patrol.

"We can pick her up here in the courtyard if you want to go and get her some clothing for her stay? It will be three months."

"Oh, yes," Latonya spoke. As one, the family rose up, and Kendra stood on her own, placing her cup down.

"Can you meet us outside our hold? It'll probably be easier."

"Sure, just take your time."

"We'll be quick," Kendra promised and then left with her family to hurry home.

_A'son! Lonith will be leaving for patrol soon!_

_Don't worry, Meeth, we'll get there in time. I don't think they'll dawdle long. Look, Asheroth and Doth are almost finished._

Kendra and the family stopped at the stable to pick up Day Star and then they left for their home. When they got to the home, Kendra slid down and ran for her room. With the ease of one who traveled a lot, she picked up her carisak and started to pack some clothes. She chose one good Gather dress, one good skirt, and a couple pairs of her favorite trousers. She also picked some work clothes, for she remembered her dragon lore and knew that she'd probably be put to work.

In went her boots; both the good ones and her work boots that she'd had cleaned yesterday. Four tunics followed the boots, and a comb, brush, and looking glass were not far behind. A bar of soapsand and a little bottle of sweet smelling lotion were stuffed in with her under things, all in good condition. With a family of merchants, her clothes were of the top quality weave, and in good condition.

Last of all was a roll of her favorite songs and the chords to them, including the new one she'd been copying before Perfran rudely interrupted her. She didn't own a lot of jewelry, and that was quickly packed under all the clothes in the secret pouch sewn into the carisak where all her marks were as well. And then she was finished.

She stared at her room, and somehow got the feeling she wouldn't be returning here. Whatever clothes she left her sister would be able to wear in a couple of Turns. It wasn't fair; Kendra thought wryly, that her eleven Turn sister was almost as tall as she herself was. At five foot one, Kendra wasn't very tall or imposing. She sighed and then left the room.

It was a tough good-bye, for Kendra truly felt she would no longer be part of the day-to-day life in the Ulric household. Her families cried, but were very supportive, and when she mounted on the gorgeous Meeth, she waved and then they were lifting off and going _between_.

"Welcome to Thread's End Weyr!" A'son announced as she helped her charge dismount. Kendra could only stare.

"Wow."

"It's sort of imposing the first time you come," A'son smiled. She motioned for the girl to follow her, and carisak in hand, Kendra followed the green rider. Meeth waited until they were a bit away before spreading her wings and taking off, heading for her mate's weyr.

A'son led her to a little barrack area not far from a place that smelled heavenly. A'son looked behind her at Kendra and grinned.

"These are the Candidates barracks. They're just like the Weyrling barracks except that the Weyrling barracks are bigger to accommodate the growing dragon whereas the Candidates barracks only accommodate the humans."

The candidates' barracks was actually two wings of buildings connected together by a hallway/lobby area. A'son led the way in and pointed to the left.

"Over in that wing is the girl's section. Over there," and she pointed to the right,

"That's the boy's wing, where those little terrors will stay for the three months. If you're not used to boy's antics, prepare yourself, though I don't think that'll be a problem for you. And in front of us," she gestured. "Is the CandidateMaster and Mistresses' quarters. They chaperone the candidates to make sure that they don't dally with each other," A'son informed Kendra gravely, knowing that after the scare today she'd appreciate it. Kendra did.

"But enough of that, let's get you settled into some quarters, and then I'll show you the kitchen and infirmary. Over here's the female bathrooms, there's several baths so a bunch of you can get a bathe at the same time but it also has partitions to give you some privacy as well. The boys have their own bathrooms so you don't meet up with them until chore and chow time."

"Wow."

That seemed to be the only word Kendra could come up with at the time, and A'son held back a laugh. It was a shock, but she wouldn't be surprised if Kendra took a few days for it all to sink in. With nearly three months to wait, she had all the time she needed and she wouldn't be rushed either.

"A'son!" a bright bubbly voice bounced along the corridors, and Kendra turned in some surprise as a blonde hurricane rushed toward them, stopping to stare in open curiosity at Kendra.

"Hello, Shauna," A'son greeted, keeping her mirth in check, feeling much better and at ease. Shauna would be perfect.

"Who's this? I'm Shauna, my father is a dragonrider, and I was Searched, were you Searched too? You must be, otherwise A'son wouldn't be bringing you here, unless you were a drudge, but then again, A'son doesn't really bother with the drudges unless she has to and she seems to like you," Shauna just babbled and Kendra's jaw was slack as she gaped at this creature before her.

Kendra's only thought at that moment was how she could talk so fast and so much in a single breath.

"Hey!" A'son protested, but she grinned, for it was truth. She didn't really bother with the help unless absolutely necessary.

"Shauna, this is Kendra, Meeth Searched her, and she's craftbred and needing a friend. Why don't you show her the ropes so I can give my mate a goodbye kiss?"

"Sure!" the blonde named Shauna beamed, and reached out to gather Kendra, who wore a bemused look upon her face.

A'son laughed again as Shauna tugged Kendra away, shaking her head, lips still smiling.

"Something tells me that is the start of a beautiful and unusual friendship," she mused before turning away to seek her mate. She didn't look back, knowing that the girl was in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: The usual: I don't own DoP, or SDH, or Thread's End Weyr, or Wyth, or Bendeth, or blah blah woof woof. I do however, own an incredibly cute stuffed dragon, but he doesn't have wings, and he stares at me from the top of my desktop computer, and he's red, and I haven't found a name for him yet. I think I'll call him Marcel. Or not. Hmm…

**Impression Day**

Kendra fingered her white robe nervously. Today was supposed to be Hatching Day and her stomach was a bundle of knots. More like one giant knot. She told herself to take deep breaths, the kind that Gavin had taught her to do for defense training.

_Block out fear, doubt and uncertainty._ The voice of the wingsecond in charge of the candidates rang in her head over and over and helped ease some of the tightness in her stomach. But then the thought that today she might become a dragonrider sent her heart leaping out of rhythm all over again.

"Okay, Kendra Ulric, this is not helping at all. Clear your mind." She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, only to be interrupted.

"Kendra! Today is Hatching Day!" In the three months since her 15th birthday that Kendra had been in the Weyr, every day she had been greeted by that same voice. Only this time the perky girl was a hundred times more excited and bouncier.

Shauna came flouncing in the room that served as Kendra's, her waist length honey-blond hair a startling contrast to Kendra's own short black hair.

Vivid sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement and met with amused pale blue ones.

"Yes, I know today is Hatching Day," Kendra repeated calmly, as always, amazed at the energy her friend and roommate exuded. The two girls were so much the opposite of each other that it was like watching light and dark, day and night. In the scant three months the girls knew each other, it still amazed even the Weyrleaders how close the two had become.

When Kendra had felt all alone, feeling adrift without her family when she was Searched to be taken to the strange new life in the Weyr, the energetic Shauna, who was weyrbred, had taken the quiet Kendra under her wing. Some of Shauna's social energy was transferred to Kendra, who became more open and less reclusive, and surprised Thread's End Weyr delightfully with moments of spontaneous humor.

Now, Kendra didn't feel so good, for today was Hatching Day, and possibly the day she would Impress.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll Impress. What dragon wouldn't want you?" Shauna bubbled, as always considerate of her friend's feelings.

"One that already Impressed?" Kendra retorted dryly as she stood in the mirror and for the umpteenth time smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her robe. The white robe looked good upon Kendra's golden tan, the result of sitting countless hours on her families' merchant wagons.

Shauna laughed in delight. It was so rare that Kendra made a joke consciously. Shauna had found that Kendra was often humorous if she didn't really think about it. It was one of the things that made Shauna enjoy being with her.

"Here, let me help you with your hair."

"What hair? It's so short all's I need to do is to comb the top and I'm done."

"True, and I like playing with your hair for precisely that reason. I don't have to worry about messing it up." Both girls laughed at their longstanding joke and Kendra could feel herself relaxing. Trust Shauna to know how and when.

"All right, but then I get to mess with yours."

"Deal."

The two girls messed with themselves until the headwoman of the Weyr told them breakfast was ready.

"C'mon, Kendra, get out of the robe and into this dress."

The robes were only worn when the candidate actually went onto the Grounds. Meanwhile, Kendra just tossed on a green sheath-like dress and her black wherhide boots. Then they headed out across the Bowl and to the kitchens. Most meals were served buffet style so the girls grabbed a plate and loaded it up with food. Well, almost loaded it up with food. Kendra grabbed some fruit and porridge, while Shauna attacked the bacon, eggs, toast, and ham.

Kendra eyed Shauna's plate, and Shauna eyed Kendra's. Almost at once they burst out, "How can you eat so_ much_?" and "Why don't you eat more?"

Laughter brought them up short to see a couple of bronze riders grinning at them. Affecting her haughtiest pose, Shauna lifted her chin in the air and marched past them, an amused Kendra trailing after her, copying her movements and pose exactly.

"What do you mean 'How can you eat so much?'" Shauna demanded as they sat down. Kendra began to nibble at a melon.

"What do you mean 'Why don't you eat more?'" she shot back, eyeing her friend.

Shauna's grin came out and in a voice like a mother scolding her child, replied, "You'll never grow tall and strong if you don't eat properly."

Kendra just shook her head at her friends reasoning.

"I think the reason you are so short is because you don't eat enough," Shauna mused as they continued eating. She waved the piece of bacon around in the air to emphasize her point.

"Really? Is that the reason I'm only five foot one?"

"Really." Shauna paused in her eating and looked around them.

"What?" Kendra asked, noticing her friend's perusal.

"I forgot to get myself a drink."

"Oh. While you're up get me one as well."

"Your wish is my command."

When Shauna got up, Kendra waited until she was sure Shauna wouldn't see her before snatching a piece of bacon off her plate.

"I saw that." Kendra looked up quickly to see Ethan, a male candidate and another good friend, approach with his plate piled with everything from the fruit to the ham.

An embarrassed flush spread across Kendra's face, noticeable even under her tan. But instead of returning the bacon, she bit into it defiantly.

Ethan's dark brown eyes twinkled merrily with the challenge and sat down across the table by Shauna's plate. His wavy black hair looked slightly ruffled as if he just got up and there was a small red mark on his cheek where his head laid on the pillow.

"She's going to blame you for taking the bacon," Kendra remarked idly as she finished off her friend's bacon, keeping a watch for Shauna's return.

"Sure she is." Ethan's tone doubted and Kendra's eyes sparkled in suppressed laughter. "By the way, good morning."

"Good morning."

Then Shauna was back and greetings were once again exchanged as Shauna sat down and Kendra took a drink of her _klah_.

"Who took my bacon? Ethan! You took my bacon!"

The outrage in Shauna's voice and expression caused Kendra to choke on the _klah_ at the surprised look on Ethan's face.

"It wasn't me! Honest!"

Kendra couldn't contain her glee and she shouted with laughter. Shauna looked at her in confusion at first and then it dawned on her.

"Kendra, _you_ took it."

Kendra didn't know which was more satisfying, Shauna's surprise or Ethan's.

"I told you she'd blame you," she told Ethan.

She laughed yet again at Ethan's wounded look, which, she suspected, was only because Kendra was proven right.

"I stand corrected."

"You took my bacon," Shauna repeated mournfully as she stared at her plate.

"I told you that you needed to eat less. Besides, Ethan has more than enough bacon to feed the entire Weyr."

Ethan and Shauna just shook their heads and breakfast was finished in high humor. For the next few hours, the three helped out in the kitchens for the feast later that day and also went over everything the wingsecond taught them, trying to still their nerves.

Candy, the headwoman of the weyr, sent them off to clean themselves up. No sooner had the three friends moved to cross the Bowl when a loud wail pierced the air.

"What was that?" Kendra asked, startled. Shauna and Ethan became very excited. Ethan darted away in the direction of his room.

"It's happening!"

Kendra was grabbed by the hand and dragged to their room. Shauna grabbed both of their robes off the racks they were hanging on.

"What?" Frantically Kendra ripped out of her dress and put on the white robe. Shauna was doing the same thing.

"The eggs are going to hatch!"

A loud humming echoed throughout the entire Weyr, the stones literally resounding from the thrum from hundreds of dragon's throats. With new inspiration both girls hurried and were out of the room in record time where the wingsecond had instructed them.

By now, the entire Weyr was in a state of chaotic excitement and weyrfolk were rushing to the Hatching Grounds. Even now, there were dragons flying in, many carrying the parents and relatives of the candidates now assembled excitedly. Ethan, Kendra, and Shauna stayed together crossing their fingers at each other.

Once again, Kendra's nerves made her stomach tighten up but this time she pushed it away and listened as the wingsecond gave them their last instructions.

"All right now, let's go!"

Anticipation nearly choking her, Kendra followed everyone into the Hatching Grounds. She tried to stay next to Ethan and Shauna but was jostled around toward the back of the group. Then they entered the Hatching grounds.

The first thing Kendra was aware of was the incredible heat of the ground, noticeable even under her thick wherhide boots. Next was the humming from the dragons. Third was of all the people watching from the tiers.

Fourth was the great bulk of Wyth, the golden queen dragon whose clutch was now preparing to hatch. She was hovering protectively in the background, her humming almost the loudest of the dragons. Her mate, Bendeth, was in the tier nearest to her with the other bronzes, the thrumming also emanating from them. Then the eggs came into view and nothing else mattered.

_I'm actually on the Hatching Sands and I might Impress!_ Kendra's thoughts ran rampant before she calmed herself, willing her beating heart return to its normal rate. Dimly, one part of Kendra wondered if she might Impress the dragon from the egg she usually concentrated on.

_The humming increased in volume and she could feel it vibrate in her very soul. A new feeling swept over her and suddenly she knew she must get out. She must be free. The dark, warm place was now claustrophobic and an insatiable hunger now gnawed in the pit of her stomach. So hungry; must get out. I have to get out! And the humming beckoned her on._

The first egg started rocking and the humming nearly skyrocketed. Then they were quiet. All humans fell quiet with a gasp, all eyes centered on the candidates and the rocking eggs. The egg gave a mighty heave and then split open top to bottom. A wriggling mass of wings and neck stumbled out onto the warm sands and gave a low squawk.

A bronze! The first hatched was a bronze! The golden Wyth crooned and trilled encouragement and as if on que, two more egg started to rock. The little bronze made his way shakily to the group of boys surrounding him and fell at the feet of one tall, gangly boy who automatically helped it up. And got caught up in Impression, staring at the whirling eyes of the little bronze.

The watching dragons, all colors, hummed their approval. The next two split simultaneously and a brown and blue emerged. Two more boys made Impression.

_What was that? A loud roar. I must get out, I MUST GET OUT!_

Kendra anxiously waited for her turn.

_Banish all fear, doubt, and insecurity. You'll never Impress with those feelings. Dragonets want to feel love, support, and acceptance,_ Kendra repeated over and over. A kind of peace flooded over her and she waited, her thoughts thinking of love, support, and acceptance.

_A feeling of love suffused her and suddenly her hunger didn't matter. She must get to that love before she satisfied the hunger. She must get free. What if I bite at this barrier? I have to remove it. It's in the way._

Out of the corner of her eye, Kendra saw the egg she had concentrated on start to rock. Then the other eggs around it started to rock and all at once four or five little dragons broke out. There were bronze, brown, blue, and green dragons popping out. The candidates didn't know what to do.

_Why is everyone bumping into me? I'll just wait here where I won't get stepped on._

So many dragonets, they didn't know which to go to. Then the rest of the clutch started rocking and hatching and Impressing no one noticed one tiny green dragon hiding under the ruins of her shell.

Kendra felt disappointment so intense it was like a knife in her side. She didn't Impress. The feeling of rejection was so strong she felt she would choke on it. It didn't make matters any better to know Shauna and Ethan had each Impressed: Ethan a brown and Shauna a green.

She was all alone. And her family was there to watch her fail.

In the tiers, above the Grounds, Gavin Ulric watched as his little sister bowed her head in defeat. An ache so powerful it felt physical welled up in him for her, the girl he felt deserved a dragon to Impress. The desire to comfort her was very strong but he held back.

It wouldn't be right, when so many other candidates were disappointed just like her. He reminded himself that Kendra was still young enough to attend several more Hatchings and that many dragonriders didn't Impress the first time around. Next to him, his father, Nikkos, was repeating the same thing in his mind.

_What are you moping around for! You didn't fail. Not all candidates Impress the first time. Chin up, shoulders back. Be proud. Don't let a minor setback put you in tears. There will always be a place for you in the Weyr. Now turn around and walk with your head up._

With that little pep talk, Kendra straightened up, and turned around to walk out.

_Where is she going? Stop, STOP!_

_STOP!_ Kendra halted as the command resounded in her mind. Where did that come from? Just then a sharp pain shot up leg and something slammed into her.

"Uh," she grunted as she hit the sand. Then a pressure on her chest told her someone, and someone heavy, was on top of her.

_You can't go. You _can't_ leave me. I won't allow it._

Kendra whipped her head up to see whom would speak to her in such a manner…

Nikkos and Gavin couldn't believe it. A little green dragon, smaller than some of the blues they had seen just hatch, had just raked Kendra's leg and was sitting on top of her.

Rainbow eyes swirling from red to yellow, to white, to blue was all Kendra could see. Never had she felt such love and understanding from anyone before. The little green dragon was such a wonderful sight and Kendra couldn't believe it chose her.

_Don't leave me ever._

Whether that was Kendra's thought or Terranth's, neither of them knew, and neither cared. They had found each other. Neither paid attention to the blues and greens who swooped down from the tiers to escort the candidates who didn't Impress back to their rooms. They were so caught up in each other.

"Kendra!" At the sound of her name, Kendra reluctantly dragged her gaze away from that of the little dragonet and turned to see who called. It was Ethan. His little brown was leaning against his leg and his eyes were whirling the red of hunger. At the thought of hunger, Terranth reacted.

_I am hungry also. Very hungry._

_Okay, I'll get you out of here so we can get you something,_ Kendra thought back to her dragon.

She rose up and pain lanced up from where Terranth had raked her thigh to shin. She gave a hiss and managed to stay on her feet. There was some blood from the wound and some sand was irritating where it had gotten in. Other than that, Kendra was fine. Worry from someone other than herself came across her mind and sorrow.

_I'm sorry, Kendra. I have caused you pain._ The little dragon's eyes whirled yellow with her anxiety and sadness.

_It's all right Terranth. It's a good pain._

Kendra didn't bother to explain but instead said, "Let's get you something to eat." Limping across the Grounds to Ethan and Shauna with their dragons, and petite little Terranth walking by for support, Kendra walked out of the Hatching Grounds a dragonrider.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: The usual: I don't own DoP, or SDH, or Thread's End Weyr, or Wyth, or Bendeth, or blah blah woof woof. I still can't think of what to call my little red dragon. Marcel is the name my sister gave the screaming funky monkey I bought for her car. I'm open to suggestions:-) Also, it's been pointed out to me that blues are actually bigger than greens so I've had to revise that. Hope you like all this revising and re-formatting, it's such a bother, but I do it for you, my darling reader/reviewers.

**The Feast**

_That was very good._ Kendra smiled in delight at the satisfaction in the little green dragon's voice. Terranth's eyes glowed the blue green of contentment as she finished licking the last remains of her first meal. Her hide was a dark emerald shade and Kendra noticed the color gradually faded as it traveled to her underbelly, which was a beautiful sea green, very pleasant to look at.

_I'm glad that you liked it. You sure ate a lot for such a little thing._

_I am a growing dragon, I need to eat,_ Terranth stated matter-of-factly, and then gave a soft burp. _Excuse me._

Kendra just shook her head. Her gaze drifted to her right where Shauna and Et'an were finishing feeding their own dragons.

Et'an had Impressed a brown whose name was Tilanth. Tilanth's hide was so dark in some places it looked black and so light in others, such as his underbelly, as to appear slightly bronze and tan. Overall he was a very handsome dragon.

Shauna, ever so bubbly, had Impressed a green to her eternal delight. Shrith was a light green, the color of grass and leaves, and her underbelly was a small strip of tan hide. Both Tilanth and Shrith nearly dwarfed Terranth, who was the smallest green. But that didn't faze her in the least, and Kendra wasn't bothered. She had Impressed Terranth, and that was all that mattered.

She caught Et'an's eye and grinned at him. He grinned back, his expression saying _we did it!_ Tilanth snaked his neck up and rubbed Et'an on the leg and Et'an obliged to scratch his eye ridges, and expression of absolute delight crossing his face.

Kendra knew how he felt and she could see the others who had Impressed wore that same silly, delighted look on their faces. Then she saw K'nast, the wingsecond who was in charge of the weyrlings. His brown Tampath crooned a greeting to the new dragonets and was answered in turn by a chorus of trumpeting.

"Weyrlings, listen up."

While his tone was friendly, there was also an underlying hint of authority that no one missed. Kendra and the rest of the weyrlings came to attention, most of them touching their dragons.

"Congratulations. You have been chosen by your dragon partners and Impressed them. That's good. Many have stood on the Sands and never Impressed. Some have stood several times before they're chosen. But you are chosen and that means that you are now dragonriders."

A chorus of cheers greeted that remark and several dragons, newborn and mature alike, trumpeted. K'Nast let that go for a little bit before he raised his hands for silence. Tampath calmed the dragonets and then K'nast resumed his speech.

"However, to be effective and fight Thread, first you must be taught. That means in addition to flight training and learning to chew firestone, the riders will first be learning how to take care of your dragon. Before firestone and flight, you will learn how to scrub, oil, bathe, and feed your dragon properly. You'll be taught all the Ballads and Teaching Songs, if you haven't already."

The last part was delivered in a wry voice and all the weyrlings laughed. Ever since they were Searched, all the candidates had been taught all the ballads and songs till they were almost sick of them.

"You will not be going _between_ anytime soon, so don't even think about trying to teach yourself and your dragon." K'Nast's voice became stern and Tampath rumbled threateningly in agreement, effectively quelling any thoughts of youngsters going _between_.

_As if I would endanger you by going _between_ when I'm not ready,_ was Terranth's derisive thought and Kendra had to quell her laughter at her dragon's audacity.

"But tonight is the night to celebrate," K'nast went on in a lighter tone.

"Your families have been flown in and a feast is going on in your honor. Take this time to talk to your family and show off your dragon. You all have been shown to the weyrling barracks. That is where you will stay until your training is complete and you are assigned a permanent weyr of your own. When you are finished celebrating, you will go there. But for now, have fun! Because training starts tomorrow at dawn."

With that ominous warning, K'nast left with his dragon

_Not a bad guy,_ came Terranth's thought in the back of Kendra's mind.

"Terranth," she reprimanded her dragon, amazed at her dragon's boldness.

_It's the truth. Tampath doesn't mind. He's of the same opinion._

"You are so weird."

_What's weird?_

"Don't worry about it." And then Et'an and Tilanth were upon them.

"Hey, Kendra. Hello, Terranth," he greeted the pair and Tilanth rumbled a greeting to Terranth.

"Hey Ethan…oops. What do you want to be called?" Et'an laughed at her mistake, instantly making Kendra relax.

"Et'an. And you?"

"Me?"

Kendra was surprised. The traditional shortening of the name was a badge of honor all fighting dragonriders did, with the exception of the queen riders. So far only the males who Impressed used it, though with the large number of girls who Impress a green rising each year, some had taken to using the tradition to their name as well.

"Me?" Et'an mimicked. "Of course. Why wouldn't you? You're a dragonrider now."

Tilanth rumbled his agreement.

_He has a point._

_Thank you for your approval, Terranth._

_You're quite welcome,_ was the pert response.

"Actually, I hadn't thought about it really."

"Well, I have and I agree with Et'an. I'm changing my name." The four turned to see Shauna and Shrith near them and both seemed pleased.

_Of course they are. They are together and Shrith has eaten._ Terranth's logic was something to get used to.

"So how are you going to change your name? S'hauna, Sh'na…" Kendra asked, trailing off, the line open.

"From now on, Shauna, the daughter of the Weyr, is now S'na, green Shrith's rider." S'na finished somewhat dramatically, but perfectly in tune with her personality. Shrith trumpeted in agreement and there was a note of finality to that.

"S'na it is." Kendra smiled. "Now it sounds like your name is 'suh-naw'."

"And Et'an's sounds like 'a-tan'."

"What's wrong with that?" There was no censure in his voice, which at sixteen and a half, had deepened considerably. Only playfulness.

"Oh, absolutely nothing," Kendra assured him, smiling. "It's similar enough to your original name that it won't be difficult to remember."

It felt good to know that even though they had Impressed dragons who would be closer than any best friend could ever hope to be, that they would still remain friends.

"Hey, K'nast mentioned a feast in our honor. Anybody care to go eat?"

"Always thinking with your stomach, Et'an?" Kendra teased but on que her stomach rumbled mightily. Her friends looked at her and laughed.

_You are hungry. You should eat._

The calm logic of her dragon made Kendra feel free.

_We will go to sleep. _

And with a yawn, the three dragonets told their riders how tired they were. Kendra noticed S'na and Et'an were just as reluctant, but their stomachs were also very insistent, as well as their dragon's voices of encouragement and reassurances that they would be all right. She felt an almost physical ache at the thought of leaving Terranth even for the short time to get her plate of food.

_I will not be gone long, _Kendra promised.

The friends took their new partners to the barracks assigned to them, the girls in one dorm, the boys in the other, and made sure that the dragons were comfortable.

"Come on you guys. Let's go eat. Besides, it would not do to ignore our families when they came to watch us."

So the three friends made their way to the large table set with food. Along the way they discussed various names for Kendra.

"Personally, I like K'dra," Et'an was saying as they grabbed some plates.

"Could it have only been a few hours since breakfast?" S'na asked, wonderment in her voice.

"I don't care how long, just as long as I get something to eat," Et'an replied, loading his plate generously of the roast wherry and vegetables.

"I agree," Kendra responded, this time getting a huge hunk of wherry, some tubers, some potatoes, and a lot of fruit.

Her plate was the fullest it had been in a long time and S'na exchanged surprised looks with Et'an at how much was on her plate. Kendra caught it and smiled.

"I'm very hungry."

"We can tell," Et'an remarked, and shook his head when Kendra snatched a piece of bread as well.

"Terranth must have rubbed off on her already," S'na grinned.

The friends turned toward the tables after grabbing some _klah_, juggling their cups and plates while looking for a place to sit at. Suddenly, a familiar face jumped out.

"Over here, guys."

Kendra then showed the way to where her family was sitting. Setting her plate and cup down at an empty spot, she found herself hugged by her father and brother first.

"Hey, Dad, Gavin."

Gavin reached over and ruffled Kendra's hair. His gave her the special smile reserved only for her. Gavin's little bronze firelizard, Mako, gave a trill of welcome as well. Next Nikkos gave her a kiss on her cheek and Latonya hugged her close. Malachi gave her an awkward pat on the back and Mia bubbled over with hugs and kisses.

"Whoa, hold on. I missed you guys too."

Kendra felt just that much special now that her family was here. After the greetings from her family, she introduced Et'an and S'na to her family. Et'an got the once-over from her father and brothers, and semi-discreet glances from her sister, but it turned out all right.

Soon they sat down to eat, but S'na spotted her own family and excused herself to go to them.

"And what about you?" Kendra teased Et'an as S'na departed.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to find your family?" Et'an smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, none of my family is here."

"Why not?" Nikkos asked around a mouthful of wherry.

"Well, I'm an only child that I know of and my mother died a couple of Turns ago from a very bad fever. My father is a dragonrider at Telgar. Right now they're fighting Thread and he's the wingsecond in charge of the new wing of weyrlings fresh out of training so he couldn't make it. He might come within the next hour or so, when Fall ends at Telgar."

"Oh."

Mia started flagging toward the end, having been permitted to have her very first, and only, cup of wine that night. Nikkos and Latonya decided they better get their brood home. Malachi wanted to stay, of course, having spotted some of the weyrwomen, but he followed his parents without much fuss. Gavin was allowed to stay, having reached maturity at 23 and the holder of his own home and engaged to a nice woman.

"I'll be with S'na," Et'an told Kendra, and he walked off.

Kendra walked her family to where a brown and his rider were waiting to take guests home.

"It was good to see you again, Mom, Dad, Mia. Malachi."

She gave each of her family members a hug and then watched as they disappeared from the sky when the brown went _between_.

"So, how are you doing?" Gavin asked quietly, and Kendra nearly jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"I'm doing great."

"Really?"

Kendra looked up at the serious tone in his voice.

"Really. Why do you ask?" Now her curiosity was up.

"Can I not ask how my sister is?" Gavin's tone and expression was light so Kendra felt free to tease him.

"No, absolutely not. How dare you."

Gavin's teeth shown white in the dwindling light and he just looked intently at her.

"What?"

"You're just different."

"How so?"

"You're so much more confident. Three months ago you never would have been so free and unreserved as you were in the presence of a boy not a part of our family, and here you are, laughing and talking with that Et'an fellow and those bronze riders who walked by. The old Kendra Ulric would have died of embarrassment."

"Ahh, so that's why you asked how I'm doing."

"Yeah." Kendra fell silent, thinking.

"I think being Searched by the Weyr was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know at the beginning I was scared stiff and felt initially like I had been abandoned kind of, but S'na and Et'an had been there for me, especially S'na. They helped bring me out in a way that no one in the family ever has."

Gavin just nodded as he accepted it.

"So this Et'an, he's a good friend?" Kendra shouted with laughter.

"I knew it! I can't have a guy friend without you thinking something's going on."

Gavin just shrugged at being caught out. The action almost unsettled Mako, who gave a soft squawk of protest. Gavin soothed him before continuing.

"Well, you are living in a Weyr and he is weyrbred. It's in the Big Brother Contract to check out any male in your little sister's life."

"You don't have to worry about Et'an, Gavin. He's just a friend."

"Sure he is. So is my espoused."

"_Gavin_."

"Well, I guess you'll be all right."

"I've missed you a lot."

"And I missed you Kendra."

"So, are you going to shorten your name?" Gavin asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about it. What do you think about K'dra?"

"I think that's perfect. K'dra, green Terranth's rider."

No words were needed then, for Gavin and Kendra's relationship was so close as to not need words.

Above, the brown and his rider came back and Gavin prepared to mount as soon as he landed. They hugged and then he and Mako were gone.

Usually, Gavin's leaving would have really left her feeling alone to the point it would almost overwhelm her, but there was something different. When she felt that loneliness beginning to overwhelm her, she reached for that new presence in her mind and a feeling of love and warmth reassured her.

_You'll never be alone as long as I am here,_ was Terranth's confident assurance, sleepily in her mind. It touched Kendra that Terranth cared so much.

"I know," she whispered in the moonlight. Then she remembered that she had yet to meet S'na's parents and went to look for her friends.

S'na's parents turned out to be a blue rider and a weyrwoman from Southern Boll. After meeting them, Kendra stayed up late until she was exhausted. And Et'an's father was very nice, but Kendra was so tired she really wasn't paying that much attention to details.

She knew she had drunk one too many cups of wine and was extremely grateful, as she made her way toward the barracks that her gear was already stowed away and her parents had already left.

"Kendra Ulric has faded away, like a dragonet shedding her shell. K'dra, Terranth's rider, of Thread's End Weyr is born with the birth of a beautiful dragon babe."

"Now tell me I'm the dramatic one," S'na remarked sleepily from the next cot over and K'dra laughed tiredly, falling asleep to the sound of her new lifemate's breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I still don't own DoP or Sonnette's Dawn, or the Weyrleader of Threads End Weyr. To quote the wonderful Goblin King, Jareth, 'Such a pity.' I do, however, own all the original characters and the still unnamed and unwinged dragon. I'm also changing the name of R'ahvin's Weyr from Paradise Weyr to something else.

**Weyrling Training**

Over the next few weeks, K'dra and Terranth learned how to live together. Some might say that was a pretty droll statement to say about a dragonrider and her dragon but in such a case as Impression, it changes your entire world.

For one thing, everyday K'dra had to wake up and oil Terranth thoroughly. As the little dragon was in the growing stage, she often outgrew her hide and it itched abominably as she molted the old skin. If the dragon hide wasn't oiled daily, it could cause the dragon problems when they were taught to fly _between_. And there was more of the little dragon everyday. Then after the oiling, the dragon needed to have a bath and scrubbed until the weyrlingmaster K'nast deemed them satisfactorily clean.

All the weyrlings were taught not to let their dragons gorge, for this was the biggest taboo on Pern. If a dragon was gorged, it couldn't fly. And if it couldn't fly, it couldn't fight Thread or rise to mate.

K'dra learned all these things as fast as she could and for the moment just enjoyed working with Terranth, taking pleasure in learning how to make riding straps properly and to be just the right size for Terranth's ever changing girth.

That was another thing. Terranth was the smallest green dragon in the weyr, so she was the smallest dragon in the Weyr period. The other dragons teased her, and their riders teased K'dra, but the pair paid no heed most of the time.

_Why do they always make fun of how small we are?_

K'dra and Terranth were out by the lake with some other weyrlings, the riders giving their dragon friends baths.

K'dra stopped scrubbing Terranth's hide to think about her answer. Terranth's tone had been disgusted and impatient.

"I think it's because there's no one else to pick on and since we are the smallest, it makes them feel good to down us because they don't expect the smaller creatures to fight back." K'dra scrubbed harder to get some rebellious dirt off the emerald hide.

_That's not true. The blues are as small as I._

Her many faceted eyes swirled with annoyance and K'dra smiled.

"Actually, they're bigger, but if you notice, they also get picked on as well."

Terranth gave a loud snort in answer to that and K'dra just kept on scrubbing, trying to ignore the heat of the day, which already promised to be a scorcher.

_It's not fair. Just because the browns and bronzes are most likely to fly the queen doesn't mean they can pick on the smaller ones._

"I agree. But most creatures are like that. Even my own family teases me about how small I am compared to them. It's just a natural part of life."

_Just wait. When K'nast and Tampath teach us to fly I'll be the fastest dragon and show those bronzes a lesson._

"Don't forget the browns," K'dra added, giving one last scrub to get the molted skin off and then backed off, admiring her work. "Okay, go rinse off."

Terranth surged ahead into the deeper water to rinse. She dove under the water and then bounced up, spraying water out of her mouth and drenching K'dra.

"Thank you, Terranth; I really appreciate it a lot."

_You will dry quickly._

Terranth rolled on her back, exposing her sea green underbelly to the mid-afternoon sun, her thoughts and actions totally relaxed and indolent.

"I see you have a way with your dragon," an amused voice reached her ears. K'dra wheeled around to see A'dlar, the Weyrleader of Thread's End Weyr.

"A'dlar!" Quickly, K'dra dashed out of the water and gave a proper bow to her leader. "My duty to you, Weyrleader."

"And the same to you, weyrling," A'dlar gave her a bow as well. K'dra caught sight of A'dlar's bronze Salarnath moving toward the bathing lake.

"Shall I have Terranth move out so Salarnath can have a better position?"

_I really don't want to move._

_Hush, Terranth. He is the Weyrleader. And you are clean enough._

"That's all right, K'dra. We were just checking on all the new weyrlings to see how they are doing. You and Terranth seem to be doing just fine."

"Oh. Thank you sir."

After that smart comment, K'dra didn't know what to say. She was saved when A'dlar and Salarnath moved on down the line to some other weyrlings.

_Do I still have to get out?_ K'dra swiveled around to look at her dragon, and then threw her head back to laugh.

"Well, come on over here so I can look at you."

K'dra inspected every inch of Terranth and found her satisfactorily cleaned off. Terranth grumbled as they strolled away from the lake toward the weyrling barracks, a trail of water following as the soppy pair made their way.

"Oh, do be quiet. I'll let you sun yourself outside the barracks, if you promise not to get any dirt on that glossy hide of yours. I just gave you a bath and I really don't want to have to give you another one after a lecture from K'nast."

Terranth griped about K'dra being a 'spoilsport' and went on to say how the dirt contained sand and rocks pleasing to relieving itches as she settled down for her nap. K'dra just rolled her eyes and adjusted the knot on her shoulder so it would stay in position.

As a junior weyrling, her knot was two colors in a single loop: the red for Thread's End Weyr and the green for the color of her dragon. She was very proud of that secondary color, for it told those in Pern's social structure that she was forever placed in the ranks of the dragonriders.

Up ahead, K'dra could see Tilanth sunning himself by the barracks, Et'an beside him, sewing a new neck strap for Tilanth, who was outgrowing all his equipment very fast to Et'an's pride and dismay.

"Hey, Et'an, Tilanth."

"Hey, K'dra. Terranth you are looking remarkably clean today."

Terranth rumbled something about not feeling clean enough to which Tilanth answered with the dragon equivalent of a laugh. The grin that tugged Et'an's mouth indicated he was aware of Terranth's complaining as well.

K'dra plopped down by Et'an, glad to get off her feet, and leaned up against him, closing her eyes to the sun. She was a little wet but Et'an didn't mind. It felt good in the heat of the day.

"Tiring day? Already?"

"You can laugh and be amused all you want, but I spent most of the morning oiling Terranth, found out that the oil was gone about halfway through, and was told that the next shipment of oil was going to come around the noon watch. And when the shipment finally came in we saw that it was the baby oil for one of T'vel's fosterling daughters."

Et'an chuckled and just continued sewing the thick leather hide into the shape of a neck strap to fit Tilanth, knowing the best thing to do was just listen. He paused to place the new strap on Tilanth to check the fitting and then sat back down to readjust a couple of buckles.

"And then you gave Terranth a bath, who returned the favor right?" he joked, smiling as she gave him a good-natured jab with her elbow.

"That's right. It wasn't so bad considering the heat."

They sat for a few minutes together in peace, Tilanth and Terranth soaking up the sun, the water already evaporating off Terranth's back, and K'dra relaxed against Et'an. Then she reluctantly left Et'an's side with a sigh.

"Going so soon?"

"Only to get Terranth's harness and straps. They need to be oiled, and I want to get to them before K'nast or Candy can find something else for me to do."

"Idle hands…" Et'an began as K'dra ducked out into the barracks, blinking against the sudden dimness from the outside.

It was also a lot cooler but K'dra just jogged over to the section assigned to her and Terranth, grabbing the various harnesses and straps, a handy bucket of oil and a rubbing cloth. Then she rejoined Et'an outside.

"You do know that inside the barracks are almost thirty degrees cooler."

"Yes, but if you don't sweat, you don't really work now do you?"

"You are…" K'dra trailed off, a little flustered.

"I'm what?" Et'an challenged.

_I'm hungry,_ Tilanth whimpered, moving his head up from off his forelegs to look at Et'an, his eyes whirling to beseech his rider.

"Sorry, Tilanth, but you just ate yesterday, and you're not supposed to eat again until next week."

"_Dragonmen avoid excess / Greed will bring the Weyr distress_," K'dra quoted, rubbing hard at the aft neck strap, her arm already aching protests from the rubbing she previously did earlier.

The big aft neck strap went behind the neck ridge where the rider sat, and helped hold the fore neck strap in place, giving the rider some stability. It was one of the more important pieces of a dragon's equipment, and K'dra was studious in taking care of the straps that could very well save her life, and she mused, Terranth's. The last thing K'dra wanted was to fall off at 600 feet in the air and have Terranth suicide _between_.

_You will not fall off and I will not go _between Terranth reassured her, effectively diverting K'dra's thoughts from that depressing subject. So K'dra relaxed, leaned back to back with Et'an, and started going over the Teaching Ballads, gradually rubbing in rhythm with the songs.

_Honor those the dragons heed_

_In thought and favor, word and deed._

_Worlds are lost or worlds are saved_

_From those dangers dragon-braved._

_Dragonmen avoid excess_

_Greed will bring the Weyr distress: To the ancient law adhere,_

_Prospers thus the Dragonweyr._

K'dra paused to wipe the sweat from her brow before continuing on with the neck plate.

The neck plate was a large padded shield of leather that can come in various designs and shapes; the neck straps are run through it, sometimes criss-crossing. The plate holds them in place.

She took up another tune, one she had heard from Half-Circle Sea Hold from her days traveling with her merchant family.

_My nightly craft is winged in white_

_A dragon of night-dark sea._

_Swiftborn, dreambound and rudderless_

_Her captain and crew are me._

_I sail a hundred sleeping tides_

_Where no seaman's ever been_

_And only my white-winged craft and I_

_Know the marvels we have seen._

Then she jumped into another sea song:

_The fickle wind's my foe_

_with tide his keen ally_

_They're jealous of my sea's love_

_And rouse her with their lie._

_Oh sweet sea, oh dear sea,_

Heed not their stormy wile 

_But bear me safely to my hold_

_And from their watery trial._

And her new personal favorite since Impressing:

_Dragonman, Dragonman, _

_Between thee and thine, _

_Share me that glimpse of love _

_Greater than mine._

K'dra stopped to examine her work, the leather soft from the scrubbing and gleaming in the sunlight, and was surprised to find she had an audience. Tilanth and Terranth had their faces turned toward her, the inner lids of their eyes dropped in contentment, and a few of the other weyrlings and their dragons, each oiling their equipment.

"Don't stop now, K'dra," Et'an spoke softly, his arm moving about his leather straps at a slow pace, the muscles in his back rippling with the effort. Terranth and Tilanth voiced their encouragement, as well as the other weyrlings. Sudden embarrassment at having so many listen to her sing came upon her and K'dra didn't know what to do.

"Sing about the Weyr," Et'an encouraged and K'dra found her voice as well as the next piece of equipment to oil. She chose the fore neck strap and set to work.

_Oh, Tongue, give sound to joy and sing,_

_Of hope and promise on dragonwing."_

Then K'dra started on "Moreta's Ride" and Et'an joined in, the other weyrlings following their lead. K'dra eventually had to stop singing, her mouth was so parched, and found water suddenly pressed into her hands. Surprised she looked up to S'na's smiling face.

"You need this," she encouraged and K'dra gratefully drank deep.

"Oh, thank you," she said when she was done.

"Don't worry about it. Are you about done?"

"With her equipment or leading the weyrlings in Ballad?" Et'an asked.

"Et'an," K'dra groaned.

S'na rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, K'dra. You're going to scrub your arms off. Let's get some dinner."

"Is it dinner time already?"

K'dra tossed her head up to check the sun and sure enough, it was already moving low on the horizon.

"While you were serenading the Weyr, others have been busy preparing food for hungry riders and weyrfolk alike," S'na answered crisply, her dimples showing as she smiled at her friend to take the sting out of her words.

"So put that equipment up and let's get some food."

K'dra moved from her position at Et'an's back and picked up her equipment, carefully folding them, and putting them in their proper places by her sleeping couch.

"My hand is soft," K'dra commented as the threesome left the barracks and their sleepy dragons to head across the Bowl to the kitchens. Sure enough, all the oil had made her one hand soft and smooth. "It feels funny."

Et'an was in the middle of the three, K'dra on his left and S'na on his right as they walked.

"Mine is too," Et'an commented, examining his own, and both girls giggled at the sudden thought that hit them at the same time. "What?"

"Your hand is _soft_," and S'na's voice made the last word seem like a caress.

It took Et'an a few moments to get that, while the girls went into another round of giggles at his expense.

"Girls," Et'an complained in an exasperated sigh, which only set them laughing harder.

K'dra looped her arm through Et'an's and smiled up at him. S'na did the same to his other arm and they entered the kitchen that way, Et'an finally able to laugh at the joke he had made on himself.

A couple of the older riders shook their heads as they walked past, toward the big kettle full of stew.

"It's not right that one guy so young has _two_ girls hanging on his arm," one, a bronze rider, commented as he eyed the girls attached to either side of Et'an.

"You sound like you don't enjoy enough company as it is," the other, a brown rider, replied. He too, eyed the trio. "They're pretty enough, but they're just friends from what I understand and unattached at the moment."

"Friends right now, yes, until his dragon rises."

The bronze rider wasn't from this Weyr, and a little put off that one weyrling, a brown weyrling at that, had two pretty lasses when he was currently without any female company for the night, having become bored with the selection women from the Lower Caverns.

"Oh, the blond and the guy are weyrbred."

The brown rider turned his attention back on his meal, swallowing the last of his Benden wine and refilling his goblet. "And the dark-haired one won't mind, either. Both girls Impressed greens so it shouldn't matter." He resumed eating his stew.

"The girls are dragonriders? How old are they, do you think?" the bronzed rider asked aloud thoughtfully, his interest piqued as he thought about two girls who were green dragonriders.

"Et'an, the guy, is almost eighteen Turns and the blond, S'na, is one of H'jas and Mari's offspring of Southern Boll. She was fostered here, you know, and almost eighteen. The dark-haired one is K'dra, Nikkos Ulric the merchant's daughter. She just turned seventeen a few months back, I believe. Could be wrong though."

The brown rider didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the girls were too young for his tastes. He had a weyrmate of his own and didn't have any interest in them. Besides that, rumor had it that Et'an's brown Tilanth would fly one of the two girl's greens and bets were being taken as to which dragon would be flown.

He didn't care one way or another but they were of his Weyr and both were innocents, to his knowledge. He felt a certain obligation to protect them. At least warn R'ahvin of that fact so he'd be careful in dealing with them. If R'ahvin hadn't Impressed his bronze Xenith . . . never mind that thought.

"Look, R'ahvin, they're only _weyrlings._ Weyrlings. And green ones at that, both dragon-wise and men wise."

"You mean both are innocent?"

_With those two knockouts running around?_ R'ahvin couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Something in the brown rider's voice caused R'ahvin to look at his old friend. He considered the brown rider for a moment.

"You don't want me to talk to them, C'ran?"

C'ran gave a frustrated sigh.

"I don't mind if you _talk_ to them, I'm just saying to be careful. They're not experienced in these things."

C'ran paused to think on his next words.

"And if you had to take one to your bed, take S'na. She's weyrbred and understands this type of thing better than K'dra."

R'ahvin took his friend's words to heart, promising to be careful. But that dark-haired girl, K'dra, she was nice to look at, but craft bred and an innocent to boot. Something about him being warned off her was a surprising turn on

Both riders turned to watch as the friends sat at a table together and had a good time, laughing at some joke to which Et'an was the butt of. R'ahvin got up from his seat and approached them. He could hear the laughter and smiled at the blond, S'na was her name.

"Hello," he greeted them.

He grinned in mischief when he saw their eyes opened wide in surprise as they recognized the rank on his arm knot.

"Oh, greetings, bronze rider." That came from Et'an, and the girls both greeted him with the appropriate respect.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He motioned to an empty seat beside them.

"No, of course not," K'dra was quick to assure him, after a quick glance for her companion's approval.

She then turned and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Please, have a seat."

K'dra could feel the beginnings of a blush at the proximity of such an attractive man, but was careful to keep it hidden and told herself to calm down.

"Thank you. I am R'ahvin, bronze Xenith's rider. And you are…?"

"Et'an, brown Tilanth's rider, and my companions are S'na, green Shrith's rider and K'dra, green Terranth's rider."

Et'an never took his gaze from that of the bronze riders.

"What brings you to the table of three weyrlings, R'ahvin?" S'na asked, after pouring R'ahvin some wine from the unused flask on the table.

None of the three weyrlings drank any wine, preferring instead the klah though they were certainly old enough to be allowed to drink wine.

"Oh, I was just visiting my friend C'ran, when I noticed you three come in together. Not every day a rider is seen with two girls hanging on to him." R'ahvin gave Et'an a nod and a lazy grin, his eyes sparkling. "So I came over to see how a brown weyrling could possibly get so many girls when C'ran told me you two had both Impressed greens and my curiosity was piqued. At my Weyr, there are not many female dragonriders outside the queen's wing."

"C'ran is brown Firth's rider is he not?" K'dra asked thoughtfully. R'ahvin nodded in her direction.

"That he is."

"He is helping K'nast and Tampath teach us weyrlings to chew firestone," she continued, her eyes upon R'ahvin.

Which wasn't so hard or displeasing a task. As with many bronze riders, R'ahvin was quite appealing. He had hair the color of bleached bone and the most amazing green eyes, almost the color of Terranth's underbelly.

In the norm of most riders, he was tanned from the sun and wind while flying, and it was a nice golden bronze. Not too dark and not too light either. He wasn't very tall, maybe seven or eight inches taller than K'dra, and he wasn't very broad in the chest. He was actually quite lithesome, and lean, no trace of fat or spare flesh upon his body. Yes, he was certainly appealing.

"Do you need any help?" The question was addressed to all in general, but his attention was on K'dra, his eyes taking in her short-cropped hair and the way the top fell over in her face. A finely sculpted eyebrow rose and her lips twitched in suppressed amusement.

"I think K'nast and C'ran are giving enough help already, thank you."

_Ouch. _

The deep voice of his dragon cut into R'ahvin's mind and he suppressed his annoyance, as well as surprise, at his dragon's sarcastic intervention.

_I thought you were asleep,_ he thought back irritably.

"Suit yourself."

To cover any embarrassment, he took a drink of wine, savoring it while considering his next move. He noticed S'na and Et'an swapping glances and knew that they knew what he was trying to do, and _they were amused!_ Somehow, that bothered R'ahvin, especially when Et'an turned his gaze upon him.

_He is very protective of the girls,_ Xenith informed him.

The great bronze was on a ledge by the kitchen, trying to soak up as much sun as remained. Apparently, he wasn't lazy enough to stay out of R'ahvin's business.

_I don't think even he knows how protective he is of them._

"So, R'ahvin, what are you doing at Thread's End Weyr?" S'na asked, sipping her klah, and eyeing him, as if appraising him. Yep, she was definitely weyrbred and more knowledgeable about things than any gave her credit for.

_She is also very protective of her friend. Unusual for weyrlings,_ Xenith mused.

_Thanks, Xenith._

"I am here as part of the rider exchange movement. I've already been here a seven-day and I'm going to go back to my own Weyr in a few months after your weyrling group finishes training."

"Why's that?" Et'an asked.

"When you complete your training, some of you will be coming back to Halcyon Weyr with me while weyrlings from my Weyr come here. That way it keeps the Weyrs from becoming autononimous and keeps the Blood from becoming too inbred."

The three friends exchanged surprised looks. Any thoughts of trying to seduce K'dra went out of his head. Obviously they didn't know about this part of their training and R'ahvin felt a little sorry for them when he realized these close friends might be separated. But it was very similar to fostering, and they got to go back to their home Weyr after one Turn if they desired, or they could stay or go on to another Weyr.

"How soon after we complete our training will we be assigned?" K'dra wanted to know, her pale blue eyes a little troubled.

"I'd say, probably after you fought your first Thread fall, and no sooner."

Once again, the trio exchanged glances. But then Et'an shrugged and the tension seemed to drain out of the two girls.

"So tell us of Halcyon Weyr."

And so he did, even when the sun was long out of the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: The situation has not changed. I do not own anything but the figments of my imagination and the nameless dragon.

**First Flight**

"All right, gather round Weyrlings," the voice of the Weyrlingmaster rang out, echoed by his brown Tampath's bugle, both effectively silencing the excited youngsters.

K'dra was feeling almost as nervous as the day she Impressed. The knots in her stomach had come up with a new pattern and now she felt almost sick with excitement. She was going to be the last to fly, but that didn't matter. Today she would fly green Terranth for the first time!

The Weyrleaders were there, of course, and K'nast the Wingsecond who was Weyrlingmaster, and R'ahvin, the bronze rider from Halcyon Weyr, who would be taking a few of the thirteen weyrlings now gathered in the bowl to Halcyon Weyr along with some of the senior weyrlings from the clutch before theirs.

Also present was Wyth, the golden queen whose clutch was this bunch. It was merely curiosity on her part, and interest on her rider's part, to see how much her recent clutch had come to learn. K'dra couldn't see bronze Bendeth, Wyth's current mate, anywhere.

Two weyrlings now had successfully completed their first flight, and the rapture on the face of dragon and rider alike was all K'dra needed to wish her turn was up.

_Soon,_ was Terranth's soothing mental voice, and it did much for K'dra to relax, but she had caught the underlying excitement in the petite green's tone.

_She was as_ _impatient and eager to fly as I am_, K'dra mused.

Idly, she cast her gaze up to where the two Weyrwomen and their great golden queens perched on the ledge overlooking the Bowl. Wyth's rider, Cadrina, was lounging against her leg, her very posture and demeanor very satisfied. Terranth shifted, bumping into K'dra who was standing nearby.

_Sorry,_ Terranth murmured, her eyes whirling in apology.

"It's all right, my emerald beauty," K'dra soothed, as much to keep her mind off her nerves as to reassure her dragon.

"Nervous?"

K'dra turned to see S'na, formerly known as Shauna, one of her best friends on all of Pern besides Terranth, had moved beside them with her own green Shrith.

The usually bubbly S'na was now as nervous as K'dra had ever seen her, her sapphire eyes impatient, nervous, and anxious. Her long, honey-blond hair was now pulled back into a tight French braid, a few rebellious curls escaping to frame her heart-shaped face. K'dra's own raven black hair was cut short on the sides, and long on the top, which made it very much easier to wear her helmet for flying.

Both girls were dressed in wherhide jackets and boots, with thick trousers on. K'dra had already tightened her riding belt around her jacket and had stuffed her thick gloves in the belt. Her helmet and goggles dangled from one hand.

S'na was in the process of tightening her belt and checking Shrith's various straps and tethers. K'dra decided to do the same. She set her hat and goggles down and then proceeded to tighten and adjust the riding equipment.

"Is that too tight?" she asked her dragon, her hands moving expertly over the harnesses.

_No._

"Is it comfortable?"

_Yes, it is very comfortable and snug. You will not fall off._

"K'dra, look! Et'an and Tilanth are getting ready to fly!"

At S'na's excited outburst, Terranth and K'dra turned in time to see their other friends take to the air. K'dra sucked in her breath as Tilanth propelled them higher in the air and her joy skyrocketed as she, S'na, Shrith, and Terranth cheered for their friends.

Tilanth confidently soared above the Weyr, his wings sweeping in great strokes. Then they circled once more before coming in to land. It was kind of bumpy, but a great flight for a first. Et'an hopped off and hugged Tilanth's neck hard.

"That was a great flight, Tilanth!" he whooped, still caught up in the throes of his first flight.

_Yes, it was. Next time, we will get the landing down, and the time after that we will be perfect._

Dragon and human both made that vow and then moved aside to make room for the next pair, who turned out to be Shrith and S'na. Et'an and Tilanth joined K'dra by Terranth just as A'dlar gave her the leg up.

The friends were silent in order to let S'na and Shrith savor this moment. A'dlar gave the 'go ahead' signal and they were gone.

_This is so exciting,_ Terranth excitedly commented, her impatience to be up there herself re-igniting K'dra's own desire.

It seemed to take forever for her and Terranth's turn to come. Then A'dlar and K'nast were upon her smiling, and suddenly it was too quick. She gave them a weak smile as she realized their moment had finally come.

"Today's the day." A'dlar grinned at her.

The two experienced dragonriders checked Terranth from top to bottom, their main concern being that Terranth had been so small for a green. There was no doubt that she could carry K'dra, since she was also small.

Shrith and S'na came back, obviously reluctant to do so. A'dlar turned to K'dra, who had begun to fidget.

"Terranth is fit to fly, and if I'm not mistaken, you are too." There was a twinkle in his eye and he offered her a leg up. "With your permission green rider."

"Of course. Thank you Weyrleader."

K'dra mounted and settled upon the emerald dragon's neck, dainty but incredibly powerful, and eager to go. She placed her feet through the toe loops and secured herself with the straps from Terranth's neck strap.

Her helmet and goggles were in place and out of the corner of her eye, she saw R'ahvin by Xenith, grinning and giving her the thumbs up. Terranth moved in position, her wings unfurled, eyes whirling in anticipation.

A'dlar gave her the signal and they were off!

A strong heave of Terranth's hindquarters and a sweep of her wings and they were soon airborne. The initial thrust had snapped K'dra, who hadn't expected it to be so strong. The last time she'd been adragonback was when A'son Searched her and it hadn't been that bad. Then again, A'son had also been behind her and lessened the impact.

Very quickly they were soaring over the Bowl, the spectators dwindling to the size of ants. There was such a peace, flying above, just her and Terranth, as if the cares of this world were all gone.

_You were right, my dragon-love._

_Right about what?_ The dragon inquired.

_You are fast. But I wouldn't try any maneuvers until we've tried our wings a few times._

To the side of them, a little bronze body appeared from _between_.

_It is Mako,_ Terranth informed her rider, as Gavin's firelizard flitted in a crazy aerial dance, chirping excitedly. _He is very happy and excited to see us flying, finally._

_How did he know we were flying?_ K'dra wondered.

Terranth paused as if someone was speaking to her.

_Tampath and Salarnath say K'nast and A'dlar want us to come back now._

"All right, let's go back." Mako gave a good-bye chirp before disappearing. With an unexpected agility, Terranth dropped her shoulder and pivoted on her wingtip, snapping K'dra taunt once again against the straps holding her and flew back toward the Bowl.

_Next time warn me!_

They circled once before Terranth descended, gracefully backwinging to land gently, and without the slightest jarring.

The pair was one step closer to searing Thread from the sky. And with this maiden flight, it made being a dragonrider all that more sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Still owning nothing but my creative genius, the creations of that amazing genius, and the poor, nameless red stuffed dragon.

**First Threadfall**

**(Three months after First Flight)**

Months of training, practicing, running errands and escort duty, bringing firestone to the more experienced riders during a Fall, and it was all going to pay off. They were finally going to face the one test that would forever cement them as dragonriders. The day to fight Thread was here.

Usually, momentous occasions such as the day she Impressed Terranth or their maiden flight, would have set K'dra's stomach in a twisting ball of knots. But today, as she pulled on the protective riding gear, she was calm, focused, clear-minded. Even relaxed. Well, not entirely relaxed, but close enough.

"Hello, dragon-love," K'dra greeted her dragon, who was just as calm as her rider, though K'dra could detect a tightly controlled excitement through the mental link they shared.

K'dra nodded in approval. Terranth gave a reply, the unusual alertness to her eyes fading slightly as they changed to the colors showing love and adoration.

Rider and dragon renewed their vows of mutual love and affection before K'dra went over Terranth and all the equipment one last time.

"All right then. Everything is okay. I'll be back after breakfast."

Terranth bobbed her glistening emerald head up and down in acknowledgement.

Since her weyr was one of the earlier ones, it was a little closer to the ground with a set of steps to go down, making it easier for those who didn't have a dragon to reach the weyr.

K'dra made her way down the stairs and across the Bowl to the kitchen, where riders had already gathered to eat. She greeted friends and acquaintances, grabbing a bowl and waiting in line for the hot porridge. The smell made K'dra's stomach to grumble and her mouth to water.

Candy was Thread's End Weyr's headwoman and took personal charge of handing out food to the riders when Thread fall was due. Now she smiled at the rookie rider as she ladled the thick cereal in K'dra's bowl.

"Are you nervous, K'dra?" she asked kindly, offering some fresh-baked bread.

"A little, but I'm trying to stay focused," K'dra replied with an ease that surprised herself. Since when had she come to act as if she'd flown a Fall before?

"First Fall's always the worst," Candy responded, unfazed as ever. "Never knew a rider who wasn't even a little nervous."

K'dra murmured her thanks and grabbed a spare table. Her heart warmed as veteran riders smiled at her in a camaraderie that they never had before. K'dra basked in the great feeling it provoked. She was green Terranth's rider.

K'dra made herself not to eat fast, taking her time to finish her meal off with some nice, hot _klah_, the spicy cinnamon taste soothing as it went down. She arose and took her empty dishes up to a drudge to wash before leaving the kitchens.

She didn't see S'na or Et'an anywhere, or their dragons.

_Tilanth says Et'an is dressing and Shrith says S'na is buckling on her riding straps._

_Thank you, dragon-love. Whose riding straps, hers or Shrith's?_ K'dra thought in amusement as she passed the last step into her weyr.

Terranth gave an amused snort and waited patiently as K'dra once more double-checked the equipment: tightening a strap here, loosening one that was too tight, and gathering up firestone sacks to fill.

"Let's fill these sacks and get you chewing 'stone," she said as she mounted and strapped in. Riders were already filling their sacks and some wing leaders were positioning their wings.

"Riding your first Fall I see," one of the weyrfolk called out as he helped K'dra to fill her sacks and to tie them on Terranth.

"Yep. We're going to flame that blasted menace out of the sky."

Terranth raised her head, giving an affirming sound off and was answered with a chorus of answering bugles from the other dragons. K'dra grinned at the weyrman, affectionately slapping Terranth's soft neck.

"Nothing like a good pep talk before the Main Event," she remarked, and the weyrman answered her with a grin.

"Good Fall, green rider."

He bowed low to Terranth and K'dra before moving on to help another rider.

_He is nice,_ Terranth commented, one eye looking back to her rider.

K'dra chuckled. Ever since, R'ahvin, bronze Xenith's rider from Halcyon Weyr had expressed an interest in her, compounded by S'na's experiences with the male half, Terranth had gradually become more interested in the intimate side of human relationships.

_Matchmaking again, dragon-love?_

_S'na was with blue Kittith's rider in his weyr last night,_ Terranth went on, turning her head to fully look at K'dra.

"What S'na and K'tal do is their business. If she chooses to spend a night in his weyr, in his bed, that is up to them."

Terranth gave a dragon-sized snort and raised her head to look behind her.

_S'na and Shrith come. So does Kittith._

K'dra turned to see her honey-blond friend land nearby, Shrith's jungle-green hide shining in the dawn's early light. S'na looked completely relaxed and incredibly satisfied. She exchanged a look with K'tal, blue Kittith's rider, before dismounting to fill her sacks up.

"Good morning, S'na, Shrith," K'dra called in greeting. "And you as well, K'tal, Kittith."

"It is a good morning," S'na exclaimed, her bubbly nature not quite contained.

She looked excited as well. K'tal returned her greeting and he and S'na filled their sacks together, almost ignoring K'dra. That kind of accidental exclusion kind of stung, but she took it all in stride, telling herself it was not their fault they liked each other.

_I will never ignore you,_ Terranth remarked, nudging her rider with her nose, as always sensitive to any change in her rider's emotions.

"I know."

_I don't ignore you either,_ Shrith informed her rider's friend.

_I know that, and I'm thankful. I try not to ignore you either, Shrith._

_Tilanth and Et'an come, _the two greens chimed in chorus, both greeting their friends warmly. There was a special bond between the three, most likely due to all the time their riders spent together.

The large brown dragon came to land gracefully by Terranth, his dark coloring almost bronze in places. He was up and raring to go, greeting Terranth and K'dra and Shrith, to which Terranth informed her rider of.

"Hey, you two," K'dra greeted them, and was rewarded by Et'an's dazzling smile.

"Hey yourself."

He looked past them to S'na and K'tal, his smile turning to a smirk as he turned his sparkling gaze back to K'dra, laughter suppressed.

"Ignoring you?"

He casually jumped down, gave Shrith a pat on the rump and a friendly grin, and began loading his firestone sacks.

"Yeah."

They both looked at each other and laughed, any tension and hurt feelings now gone.

"I was wondering when K'tal was going to make his move," Et'an mused. "He is her senior by several years and had his eye on her for quite some time."

"Apparently it was just recently. Terranth told me that Shrith said they were in his weyr together last night. And they promptly forgot I was here after they landed together."

"You are so ignored, you poor baby," Et'an teased and finished tying down the heavy sacks. Just then R'ahvin appeared before them, all ready to ride Fall.

"You all ready?" While he gave the impression of being at ease, the bronze rider was also all business and the two rookies treated him with the same manner.

"Yes, sir, we are," Et'an answered. K'dra also voiced her affirmative. R'ahvin nodded in approval.

"Good. You two are flying in my wing today. Head up toward the Rim, Xenith will give instructions to your dragons." Then he was gone down the line, telling other members of his wing the same thing.

K'dra and Et'an mounted up, and took off toward their assigned wing positions on the Rim. They waited as R'ahvin and Xenith came up to take position, and the Weyrleaders take point on the recently installed Star Stones. The order came to give the dragons firestone.

The crunching sound of hundreds of dragons chewing the stone echoed all across the Weyr, where all fighting dragons prepared to flame. All riders mounted up and waited for the signal to lift off and go _between_. The signal came just a few heartbeats later.

The icy cold of _between_ went straight to her bones, and K'dra found the absolute nothingness unnerving as always.

_I am here,_ Terranth soothed and they suddenly burst in the air above Sonnette's Dawn Hold.

All wings positioned themselves and were ready, still getting as much firestone as they could. All faced the northeast where Thread was supposed to fall.

Terranth suddenly shivered in excitement, and K'dra caught it as she too saw her first glimpse of the ancient enemy. Thread was coming!

The silvery haze shimmered in the early morning light, all creatures still as if holding their breath until the danger had passed.

Wait. Wait. NOW!

The signal was given and hundreds of dragons leapt with an almost fanatical drive to flame the dangerous thread.

K'dra crouched forward, her body moving with every twist and turn Terranth made.

_More stone!_ Terranth turned her head and deftly caught the rock K'dra passed to her, all the practice and routine allowing the exchange to go smoothly.

For the next two and a half hours, Terranth dived, twisted, and wheeled about to char the silvery strands. The words of the ancient song rang in her head:

_Wheel and turn_

_Or bleed and burn._

_Fly _between

_Blue and Green._

_Soar, dive down_

_Bronze and Brown._

_Dragonmen must fly_

_When Threads are in the sky._

Just as K'dra moved forward to toss Terranth some more stone, an unexpected updraft shoved them right in a collision course with a patch of Thread blown off course by a downdraft from another dragon's wings.

K'dra was aware then only of a white-hot pain, as her back and shoulders felt afire. Her flesh felt as if it were being eaten alive, which in a sense was what was happening. Vaguely, K'dra could sense two large bodies above her before a merciful blast of intense cold hit her as Terranth jumped _between_.

Most of the Thread crumbled off and then warm air pelted her face as they soared above the Weyr. It also thawed her scoring, which began to throb unmercifully.

_We are at the Weyr, _Terranth crooned, after trumpeting to the watch-dragon her name and reason for leaving Threadfall. Her anxiety and concern was very apparent and that mental contact was the only thing that kept K'dra from falling unconscious.

Terranth backwinged to land as gently as possible, but it still jarred K'dra's wounds afresh, making her feel nauseous. She wasn't aware of the hands rushing to undo her from her dragon.

"I think I'm going to faint," she informed no one in particular, and passed out into sweet oblivion.

Dulled pain brought K'dra back to awareness. She let out a small groan and tried to move her arm, which felt like it was asleep. Pain erupted, now in its full glory, and dissuaded her from moving anything else.

"Don't try to move," a soothing voice reached her ears, and it was echoed in her mind by Terranth, worried and relieved that K'dra was finally awake.

K'dra opened her eyes to a room lit by soft glows, and it took her a moment to recognize her own weyr. Then she recognized who her caretaker was.

"Candy?" Her voice cracked horribly and her throat felt parched. Candy carefully gave her some water and gently pushed K'dra back on her pillow.

"I know you want to know what happened and how Terranth is, and how bad you were scored, but all in good time. For now, we need to get something in you and then douse you with some numbweed. The other batch is beginning to wear off I believe."

Candy moved as she spoke, filling another cup with a thick, steamy stew. K'dra faintly smelled pork and her stomach suddenly came alive with a loud rumble. She realized that she hadn't eaten breakfast in about four hours.

_Seven. You were out a long seven hours,_ Terranth informed her, not without some worry.

Seven? K'dra frowned. _How could I be out seven hours?_

"Don't try to talk K'dra." Candy moved to the front of the sleeping couch and helped K'dra sit back up. She then proceeded to feed her.

"I see Terranth got in touch with you. Yes, you were out for about five hours. We had to give you a great amount of numbweed for your scoring and it was a good thing you were unconscious through the whole thing. Though you did have us worried being out for as long as you did, but the dragons and little firelizard assured us you were only asleep. Terranth wouldn't let you go."

Terranth saw fit to interject then that she, K'dra, had been out way too long and had her, Terranth, very worried. She should have moved faster to avoid the patch of Thread.

_You or me dragon-love?_

"Was it bad?" K'dra really wished her voice didn't crack so much. It sounded as abused as she felt.

"I told you not to talk. You were scored pretty well. Your entire back and shoulders, nothing too deep, only a graze and nothing deeper than skin level, but your left shoulder blade took the brunt of the scoring. Went right to the bone. That's the reason we had to douse you with so much numbweed. For the rest of your back, it should be like a sunburn, and you should be okay."

The thick stew was now gone and K'dra's stomach rumbled no more. She sighed.

"All right, now you're going to have to roll over on your stomach so I can clean your wounds, and apply fresh numbweed and bandages. Watch your shoulder, now."

Relief came in the form of the awful smelling numbweed, and immediately her entire back felt oddly disconnected and she no longer felt any pain. K'dra gave another sigh, this one in relief. Candy applied the numbweed generously, especially over her left shoulder.

"How long will I be grounded?"

Candy paused to gather more numbweed before she answered.

"I would say you won't be able to fight Thread for at least a month or six seven-days."

"A month?"

There was no keeping the dismay out of her voice. Being a true dragonrider fighting Thread for the first time and she gets nailed out of commission for a month.

"Don't get so bent out of shape, K'dra. You'll do better next time, and learn from this experience. Personally, I think if you or your dragon is injured the first time out you are more cautious and the better rider for it than those arrogant youngsters who weren't touched. It'll make you and your dragon more careful."

Candy finished slathering the numbweed, and then started putting on a dressing for her left shoulder. That's when K'dra became aware of the fact that her clothes were off. Candy smiled as she guessed K'dra's train of thought.

"We had to cut the remains of your clothes off in order to tend your wounds." There was amusement in Candy's voice. "You have a really nice figure. I don't know why you want to hide it. The male riders would certainly appreciate it. And some of the other female riders I imagine."

It took all of K'dra's skills not to blush. It was well know in the Weyr that K'dra was very modest and chose clothes carefully that would not show too much, only enhance her figure. Candy smiled kindly toward her.

"Don't worry, K'dra. I won't let anyone come up with you indecent. Except maybe, S'na. And you all have bathed together often enough with the other females it's not like she hasn't seen any of it before."

Candy finished the job, and then helped K'dra lie back down.

_There, now you are all better._

_Thanks, dragon-love. Next time I'll duck faster._

_You shouldn't have _had_ to duck!_ The emerald dragon protested, full of regret and sorrow.

_Don't berate yourself. Let's not blame anyone._

Candy covered K'dra so that only her head, shoulders, and arms showed above the blanket hide.

"You really should go to sleep, but you have some friends who have been waiting for five very anxious hours to see you are personally all right even though they had their dragons pick poor Terranth's brain clean for news of how you are."

K'dra didn't have time to do more than quirk an eyebrow before her friends came in.

S'na immediately plastered herself to K'dra's right side, her expression so contrite, and there was evidence of tears on her face. Et'an just looked very relieved as he moved to her other side.

To her surprise, R'ahvin and K'tal also came in and gave her sheepish smiles.

"I am so sorry, K'dra!" S'na wailed, new tears starting in her eyes.

"Why should you be sorry? You weren't the one who was scored."

"I should have been looking out for you instead of…"

"Instead of following your orders and staying with your wing?" K'dra accurately guessed, though she was surer that S'na was thinking of K'tal.

S'na became even more contrite as she nodded yes.

"S'na, listen to me. This isn't your fault. So don't beat yourself up the head with it."

"But…"

"But nothing. If you have to blame something or someone blame me. For not ducking faster, or Terranth for not knowing how to deal with unexpected updrafts, or Thread for eating anything not stone or metal. It is not your fault."

K'dra held S'na's gaze until she agreed. K'tal gave a supporting smile and that seemed to ease most of S'na's tension. Then she turned her stern gaze to Et'an.

"That goes for you, too."

Et'an smiled.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I don't feel bad about you getting scored. I thought Tilanth and I got all the Thread, we didn't know you were under us."

"He's right," R'ahvin spoke up, having stayed quiet. "Et'an and Tilanth saw that updraft blow you straight into that patch of Thread as another downdraft put it on an intercept course with you. We both tried to sear as much as possible and charred the worst of it, but you still got it pretty good."

K'dra absorbed that. Now that she remembered, she could recall the vague feeling of the two dragon's presence through her pain. She didn't know it had been Tilanth and Xenith.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Candy came in from the bathing room and sternly addressed the visitors.

"That's enough now. She needs to rest before that numbweed fades, so say good-bye."

She made shooing motions, and the other riders were quick to go.

"I hope you get better soon, K'dra," K'tal told her before waiting for S'na.

"Thanks, K'tal."

S'na was next.

"I'll check on you later," she promised and then she went left with K'tal.

"Good-bye, K'dra," Et'an said, giving her had a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. R'ahvin lingered a bit, though he could see K'dra was tiring a little. He suspected Candy might have put something other than meat and spices in the stew.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, ignoring the vexed look Candy cast his way as she went back to arrange things in the bathing chamber.

"Yes. It was nice of you to ask."

R'ahvin just nodded.

"Et'an, S'na, me, and even K'tal helped to give Terranth a bath so the firestone stink is out of her hide."

"You did?"

K'dra was touched by this act of kindness and how much her friends cared about her. She was especially touched that S'na, who finally found a man she would willingly become weyrmated to, had helped.

And R'ahvin. He was a bronze rider, not even from this Weyr, yet he helped give her dragon a bath when he could be taking care of his own dragon or enjoying the company of one of the women in the Lower Caverns.

"Yes. Surprised?" R'ahvin's grin was playful and mischievous, reaching into his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Well, yeah. I didn't think you would have done that for a mere acquaintance."

For some reason, K'dra felt kind of awkward. R'ahvin's smile grew and he smirked.

"I wouldn't have for a _mere _acquaintance, but you're a very good acquaintance whom I would like to call a friend."

R'ahvin's expression became a little more intense and his expression almost was vulnerable.

_Guess he's not used to asking girls to be his friend,_ K'dra thought as she cast about to find an answer.

"Are you sure a bronze rider would want a _female green_ rider for a friend?"

"Absolutely. Better than a male green rider. People would talk."

K'dra laughed though it hurt, and something passed between them then, something K'dra wasn't sure she could ever understand or ever explain entirely. She just knew that she had gained something precious. She smiled.

"Thank you, again. For charring that patch of Thread, for washing Terranth, for wanting to be my friend. Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

R'ahvin tilted his head forward in a little bow of acknowledgement. He turned to go, but then stopped. "By the way, I didn't know you had a firelizard."

K'dra frowned in confusion.

"I don't."

"You mean that bronze fellow above you isn't yours?"

K'dra turned her neck to see Mako perched above her headrest. He gave a soft peep and rubbed his little head and neck against her cheek, chittering his relief.

"What in the world? How did Gavin know...?" K'dra trailed off as Terranth spoke.

_He was charring Thread above his hold. He recognized us and saw what happened and reported it. _HE_ sent him here to help take care of you._

The emphasis on the last 'he' told K'dra she was talking about her brother, Gavin.

"Who's Gavin?" R'ahvin politely asked. K'dra had forgot he was there.

"Gavin is my oldest brother. He lives in Sonnette's Dawn Hold with his wife and twin children. Mako, this little guy here, belongs to him."

K'dra gave Mako an affectionate scratch on the closest eyeridge. He peeped in satisfaction and started chattering what seemed to be a reproof. K'dra and R'ahvin chuckled.

"Oh. He helped Candy take care of you and gave an extra hand in scrubbing Terranth down."

"Did he now?"

K'dra smiled at the little 'dragon in miniature.' He hummed with pride at his accomplishments.

_He seems very pleased with himself,_ Terranth remarked, sounding amused.

"Something tells me I might get a visit from my family sooner than I thought, though I'm surprised they haven't come already."

A yawn popped out unbidden before K'dra could stop it.

"I best be leaving. Take care of yourself and get some sleep. I'll be back sometime tomorrow, I think. Bye, K'dra."

"Bye, R'ahvin."

K'dra listened to the sound of his footsteps as he left her weyr, the scrape of claws on stone, and the sound of rushing air from Xenith's powerful wings as he left the ledge. Mako gave an inquiring cheep, and K'dra regarded him.

"So, you helped bathe Terranth, huh? And take care of me? I appreciate that. Why don't you go to Gavin and tell him I'm all right okay?"

K'dra envisioned Gavin sitting at his chair by the window of his house and projected that to the little lizard.

"Go to Gavin," she repeated a little more firmly.

Mako gave one last peep good-bye, and then he left, supposedly to Gavin. With firelizards, one can never tell.

_You need sleep now,_ Terranth murmured, settling herself down, neck extended so her head was as close to K'dra as physically possible, reaching past the skins that separated the sleeping chamber from the dragon's weyr.

_I think I will,_ K'dra responded as she moved to a more comfortable sleeping position, trying not to move her left shoulder so much.

_Good night._

K'dra closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Candy stood in the shadows, regarding her sleeping patient for a few moments before gathering her supplies and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: same old, same old. Don't own anything but that which is mine, the original characters. Hope y'all are enjoying this, and appreciate all the reformatting. It's a bugger to redo everything, lol.

**Recovery**

**(From First Threadfall to One month later.)**

"It was so wonderful."

S'na gave a soft sigh of remembrance, her expression turned inward. K'dra suppressed a laugh. S'na could be very dramatic but this was supposed to be taken in a mature way. Though with S'na, it was difficult.

"I'm sure it was."

At that, S'na seemed to snap out of her daydream. Her rosy cheeks turned dark red as she blushed and K'dra did laugh then. S'na gave a rueful smile.

"Here I am going about how wonderful Shrith's mating flight went, and sounding like a love-sick drudge." She shook her head.

"It's all right. I really don't mind. Were you glad it was K'tal's Kittith instead of Tilanth?"

"Yes. I mean, I love Et'an and Tilanth, but not the way I do K'tal." S'na's expression grew tender and K'dra felt the slightest twinge of envy.

"Are you going to become official weyrmates?" K'dra wanted to know.

"Oh, yes. We're going to move my stuff into his weyr since it's bigger and can support two dragons better."

"I'm happy for you."

K'dra meant that, too. It was great to see her best friend so happy. If S'na was happy and content with a blue rider and his dragon for her weyrmates, then who was K'dra to stand in her way?

S'na turned her attention to her friend and suddenly her expression changed. It made K'dra just a tad bit wary.

"Terranth should be rising soon," S'na commented thoughtfully, the devious light of her eyes warning K'dra her dragon wasn't the only one to try and match make for her.

"Yes," K'dra answered slowly, her expression saying, 'Your point?' S'na didn't pay any mind, her first priority match making.

"Let's see. Et'an and Tilanth are naturally, the first acceptable pair. We know him already and it makes it easy if you know the rider who flies your dragon, you follow me? Hmm. Who else? There are a couple more brown riders and few more acceptable blues. Oh, I know! How about R'ahvin!" S'na cast a sly look her friend's way to see her reaction.

"R'ahvin? R'ahvin's Xenith is a bronze. Bronzes aren't interested in greens, they're interested in queens, the ones who could continue their bloodline."

K'dra rolled her eyes at the thought of Xenith flying Terranth. It simply wasn't done.

_Why? I'm just as fast as any queen,_ Terranth tartly remarked from her position at the ledge of S'na's weyr. The two girls were trying on different clothes and having fun, just the two of them for the first time in months.

S'na took one look at K'dra's chagrined expression and burst out laughing. She pointed a finger at her.

"I bet Terranth just told you otherwise," she choked out, tears rolling down her face. K'dra admitted defeat and sent an apology to her dragon.

"I'm sorry Terranth. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that most bronzes prefer a queen."

_I know. I like Xenith and I like Tilanth. I wouldn't mind if one of them flew me._

"So you really wouldn't mind if Tilanth or Xenith flew you?" K'dra tried to take that in.

_Of course not. But they would have to catch me first._

Terranth's tone was smug and K'dra couldn't resist a proud smile. Terranth was one of the fastest and most maneuverable dragons, being one of the smallest.

"Terranth says they'll have to catch her first," K'dra said for S'na's benefit. They shared a conspiratorial grin.

K'dra slipped out of the tunic style dress she was modeling and reached for another one in the pile reserved for her. S'na eyed K'dra's figure and shook her head. The movement caught K'dra's eye and she queried her friend.

"What? Is it the dress?"

K'dra glanced down at the sleeveless dress, ran a hand over the silky material, and admired herself in the looking glass. She twirled around, relishing the touch of the fabric brushing her bare legs, and feeling so utterly feminine.

The dress had a high neckline with a keyhole slit at her throat running down a few inches, not long enough to show any cleavage, only hinting. It fell sheath-like down to the floor but didn't hug or bunch up near her hips and was quite flowing. A transparent silk wrap, also gold, completed the outfit and K'dra draped it over her shoulders.

"No, the dress is lovely on you. You should wear it at the next Gather."

"Then why were you shaking your head?"

K'dra added a pair of golden hoop earrings and a golden bangle bracelet, but decided not to wear any jewelry. She took them off and glanced at her friend.

"It's just that you have such a great figure and I have _nothing_."

"K'tal doesn't seem to mind."

S'na blushed a deeper red this time and K'dra's eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Seriously, S'na there is nothing wrong with your figure."

"Yeah. Nothing describes my figure great."

"Just because you don't take up a lot up top doesn't mean there's anything wrong with your figure."

K'dra turned around again, watching how the dress swirled and smiled.

"Your figure is very nice. Unlike me, who needs a little less."

She gave a rueful grin and a shrug of her shoulder.

"And I need some more."

"Want to trade?"

Both girls started laughing.

"Is…is that…possible?" S'na gasped between giggles.

"I don't know."

_Kittith comes,_ Terranth warned and then griped a little at having to move over to make room on the ledge for the blue dragon and his rider.

_You're small enough. Plenty of room on the ledge with Shrith in the weyr, _K'dra chided and then smiled in greeting as K'tal strode in.

K'tal was older than both girls by several Turns and he'd come from several different Weyrs before choosing TEW. His dark brown hair was almost black and a few flecks of premature gray hid around his temples, but that only gave him a more roguish air. Add piercing black eyes coupled with a lean build, and K'tal was quite handsome. K'dra could see why S'na would fall for the guy.

After K'tal and S'na had become serious he had abandoned all the women he had previously kept company and turned his attentions exclusively on S'na, a major point in the eyes of Et'an and K'dra.

It was amusing to the rest of the Weyr how close and protective the trio was of each other. When K'tal had made his first move on S'na, he was watched like a hawk from 2 pairs of human eyes and 3 pair of dragons. Even R'ahvin, bronze rider, had watched his step when expressing an interest in K'dra when they were weyrlings, who respectfully turned him down.

Even more amazing was the fact the dragons of the trio called each rider by their name, a feat that was a rank of high honor since dragons tended only to name their rider or riders weyrmate. Dragons were notorious for having terrible memories when it came to naming humans outside their rider.

K'tal didn't try to understand this three-part relationship, but he respected it. All he asked as that S'na make a room in her heart for Kittith and himself. And she did, even though it was challenging at first to juggle this new addition to her routine.

"Hello, K'tal," K'dra spoke up after S'na gave him a more personal greeting.

"Hello, K'dra. Are you ladies having fun?" K'tal took in the small pile of clothes and accessories with the patience and amused air of a man who grew up with a houseful of girls.

"Yes, we are, but I need to go anyhow. I'll just change in the bathing room." K'dra quickly grabbed her riding clothes and left the couple.

_Where do we need to go anyway?_ Terranth wanted to know as K'dra slipped off the dress, and not without some reluctance. It was a beautiful dress.

_It's called being tactful. S'na and K'tal would rather be alone with each other and it would be rather awkward if a third wheel is in the way._

_What's a third wheel?_

_Never mind, dragon-love._

She finished belting her tunic and carefully folded the dress and the shawl-wrap.

_Ask Shrith if it's all right to go in._

_Why?_ Her dragon was curious.

_Please?_

K'dra tried to be patient. There was a pause before Terranth gave the okay.

_I don't know why you needed to ask,_ the green dragon added caustically as K'dra stepped past the curtains of both the bathing chamber and sleeping quarters.

She smiled at the weyrmates and collected the pile of things that were hers. With a quick good-bye to the mates and a sleepy pair of dragons, K'dra packed the clothes in a bag tied to Terranth's riding straps and mounted.

"Take us to our weyr, dragon-love. And then we'll go to the Feeding Grounds after we drop my clothes off."

Terranth was more than happy to agree and winged off to the short distance to their weyr across the Bowl. K'dra dropped the bag off and then re-mounted so they could fly to the Feeding Grounds.

She slipped to the ground and waved Terranth over to eat. The emerald dragon pounced on a fat buck and neatly polished him off. Compared to most dragons, Terranth was as dainty eating as her frame. She wasn't as ferocious in her eating habits, taking her time to savor her meal. Terranth moved to snag another runner, and K'dra raised her eyebrows.

"Two my dear?"

_I am very hungry,_ was the reply as she finished the runner, bones, skin, hair, and all.

She burped softly before eyeing the flock of wherries. Her eyes whirled a myriad of colors before gently taking to the air, spiraling lazily as with an unmistakable predator's gleam she observed the choices before her.

Making a final decision, she ascended until she was a speck in the sky. Then, she swooped down with a terrifying speed and plucked _two_ fat wherries from the herd before the dumb animals knew what happened.

Even K'dra was amazed and Terranth haughtily fluttered over to a ledge and proceeded to eat them, a pretty good-size pair, one at a time. She licked her chomps and then the ledge for any remains.

"Are you done?"

K'dra was amused but also knew she had to draw the line now before Terranth gorged herself into somnolence.

_Yes, I am._ She gave a louder belch. _Excuse me._

"You're excused. Now come here and take me to the kitchen. You're not the only one who's hungry."

Terranth landed smoothly beside her so K'dra could mount up. K'dra put a little too much strain on her left shoulder as she mounted and the threadscore gave a sudden spasm of its existence.

She gritted her teeth and exhaled in disgust. The pain left but still throbbed afterward. Another two seven-day before she was fit enough to fight Thread and just seven-day until she was allowed _between_. And all because…

_All because we were fresh out of training and didn't know how to deal with unexpected wind currents,_ Terranth interrupted K'dra's ranting.

She crouched and K'dra unconsciously braced herself as the petite dragon launched them in the air. Her mighty wings swept out and they quickly gained altitude.

_When we fight Thread again we will be better prepared._

K'dra decided it was useless to argue with her weyrmate and kept silent. She waved to the watchrider and his dragon, and motioned Terranth to land.

_Not yet. You have much on your mind._

K'dra was shocked by firmness in Terranth's voice that she'd never heard before. And she didn't have a lot on her mind.

_Yes, you do._

Terranth gained more altitude and took a southeasterly direction away from the Weyr, over the ocean. K'dra had no choice but to hang on for the ride.

"Where are we going?" K'dra inquired.

_Your families hold._

Again, K'dra was surprised.

_Terranth was taking me to my family? _she thought.

Terranth gave an affirmative rumble and continued with the leisurely glide, her great wings sweeping out.

Despite her reservations, K'dra gradually felt herself relax, the steady, rhythmic sweep of Terranth's wings soothing. The wind in her face felt wonderful and the sun warmed her back. Above the clouds, just her and Terranth, was so peaceful.

_How long has it been since I really took time for myself and relax?_ K'dra wondered.

_A very long time._

"Do you always get into my thoughts?" K'dra was more amused than annoyed.

_There is nothing about you I don't know._

There was smug certainty in that reply and K'dra couldn't restrain a grin. She was slightly disappointed to see the edges of Sonnette's Dawn Hold down below them a while later. Appearing suddenly in the air beside her head, a little bronze body flew with them.

_It's Mako,_ Terranth remarked, craning her head to glance at the firelizard.

"I kind of figured that, but thanks for the warning."

Mako gave a happy peep and led Terranth to the field where Gavin was working with his laborers. She backwinged a distance away so as not to stir any dust or debris in the laborer's direction.

K'dra carefully dismounted so as to not agitate her shoulder further. Then she made her way to Gavin, and met him halfway in a hug.

"Hey, I'm not going to break. But I appreciate that you didn't hug so hard. The shoulder's still kind of sore."

K'dra stepped out of Gavin's arms to smile up at her favorite brother. Gavin's eyes held concern for her well-being but were satisfied when he looked her over himself.

"You don't look any worse for wear. How are you?"

"Mako didn't give you his daily report?" she teased as they made their way across the field toward Gavin's home.

"No. A mating flight yesterday discouraged him; one of the rutting dragons took a swipe at him when he lost. The hold firelizards don't like to be around when that happens and he didn't go today just to be sure another dragon didn't rise."

Gavin paused and gave K'dra a sideways look.

"I thought it was Terranth."

"You don't have to worry about my chastity big brother. Terranth and I are as innocent as a babe in the mother's womb. Shrith rose."

"Really? Who flew her, Tilanth?"

"No, Kittith."

"A blue?"

"What's wrong with a blue? They may be the smallest but they are just as much dragon as any bronze or brown. And K'tal is totally devoted to S'na; they just became official weyrmates."

"Easy, K'dra. I didn't mean any disrespect or to get you riled up. It's just that many were expecting Tilanth to fly her and took bets in his favor. Including me."

K'dra gave a wry grin and the tension in her body left.

"Shows you for betting against true love. Several riders lost many marks betting against K'tal and Kittith. Now they're taking bets on whether Terranth is going to be flown by Tilanth or not. Bets against him have risen with his failure to catch Shrith."

"And where were you during this excitement?" Gavin asked.

K'dra was aware of the eyes upon her: many did not know that Gavin Ulric's sister was a dragonrider.

"Doing my duty to my Weyr. On escort duty with bronze Xenith to cart some Lord Holders around."

K'dra gave a grimace at that reminder of a particularly rude and obnoxious holder. Gavin gave an unsympathetic laugh that earned him a half-hearted slug to the shoulder.

An elderly man approached them and K'dra could tell by the knot on his shoulder that he was of some rank. He gave a low bow to K'dra and Gavin, to which they returned.

"To what do I owe this visit, Del Ray?" Gavin candidly asked, perfectly at ease. With a bit of throat clearing, the man Del Ray answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir; but the little ones who were supposed to be picking in the west field came and told me a dragonrider had landed there."

Del Ray gave K'dra a sidelong glance as if he couldn't believe she was here. She smiled. He blinked in surprise.

"They were correct. Del Ray, allow me to introduce you to K'dra, green Terranth's rider of Thread's End Weyr. K'dra, this is my foreman in charge of most everything that goes around here."

"Good morning, Headman Del Ray"

"Good morning, Dragonrider."

"She is also my sister," Gavin casually added, reaching up to scratch Mako on the cheek as the little bronze landed on his shoulder, tail entwined about Gavin's neck. Del Ray gave an exclamation of surprise to which Gavin smiled kindly.

"Del Ray. Inform all the workers to stop what they're doing and take what they have to the stores. We'll get to the rest tomorrow. Then give everyone, including yourself, the rest of the day off."

With Del Ray gaping behind them and K'dra trying not to laugh, Gavin ushered his sister to his house. The siblings exchanged grins before two tiny torpedoes hurled themselves out the door. Gavin and K'dra braced themselves.

"Aunt K'dra! Aunt K'dra!"

Two small bodies, one on each side, pressed against her legs. She smiled down at her twin niece and nephew.

Ringo and Starla Ulric were carbon copies of their father, from their coal black hair and eyes to their olive complexions. The twins had just turned four Turns old about a month ago.

"Hi, you guys."

One of them squeezed a little too hard near one of her score marks and it stung a bit.

"Oh, watch it. Auntie got threadscored on her back there."

"I'm sorry."

"We're sorry."

The twin's sentences ran atop of each other as they passed through the house's threshold.

"That's okay, just don't let it happen again."

The twins giggled, and K'dra joined in the laughter when Gavin complained about his own children not greeting him. They hugged and then resumed their positions by K'dra's side.

"Something smells good." K'dra raised her head and sniffed appreciatively.

"Why thank you, K'dra."

She turned to see her sister-in-law Katherine come from the kitchen. She was a lovely woman with hazel eyes and beautiful auburn hair with a lot of red glint in it, and a cream complexion.

She had the maternal glow that K'dra attributed to being pregnant and indeed, Katherine was well into her sixth month with another Ulric on the way. She was only twenty-six, eight Turns K'dra's senior.

"How was the flight up?"

"Beautiful. I forgot how wonderful just flying on Terranth was."

K'dra's eyes sparkled with her pleasure and her cheeks were still red from the wind, giving her face some more color. Katherine gave her an indulgent grin.

"I'm glad you could join us." Katherine followed K'dra's gaze to the extra table settings. Her inquiring look brought a smile to Gavin's lips as he too, watched his sister.

"Were you going to have some company?"

"Only the family," Katherine replied as she moved about to set another place at the table for K'dra.

"Mom, Dad, Mia, and Darryn," Gavin added as he shooed the twins to help their mother.

He offered K'dra a seat in the spacious living room that connected with the dining room. The twins climbed up on her lap and just enjoyed the simple contact with their often absent aunt.

"Who's Darryn?"

"You don't know about Darryn?"

K'dra shook her head no.

"Darryn's our newest member of the family. About a month ago, he lost his parents. We don't know whether to disease or if they were caught during Thread fall."

K'dra winced. She knew very well the damage Thread could work on human flesh.

"Mom and Dad found him sleeping in the barn loft. They took him in and kind of adopted him. You didn't know?" Gavin was slightly puzzled.

"A month ago, I was threadscored so bad I was bedridden for almost three seven-days," K'dra dryly noted. "You said Mom, Dad, Mia, and this Darryn. Malachi's not coming?"

Husband and wife exchanged amused glances as Katherine joined the rest of the family in the living room. The twins finally spoke up.

"Uncle Malachi is courting," Ringo explained. Starla was right on his heels.

"He's at _her _house."

Apparently, Starla didn't like having her favorite playmate taken away by another female.

"Malachi's found someone who could put up with him?" K'dra asked, now amused, as her second oldest brother, who always scoffed at romance, was seemingly smitten. Gavin nodded, just as amused as she was.

"Something tells me we may soon have _three_ Mrs. Ulric's in the Nikkos clan the way things are going." Gavin gave his wife a loving smile and gently wrapped his arms around her swollen belly, resting his head against the small of her back where her shoulder blades met.

She leaned against him. K'dra wasn't the least bit embarrassed at this show of affection: her father and mother often were expressive of their love in front of their children, and her uncles and aunts were as well. Though the green-eyed monster of envy once again rose up: how she wished she had someone special to love on like that.

It surprised K'dra with its intensity considering that dragonriders rarely desired any human relationship when they had the bond with their dragon.

"Wow, it's that serious. I guess this means he won't be too sorry that he missed seeing me this time around."

The adults laughed, Katherine clutching her stomach.

"Please don't make me laugh!" she gasped in between gulps of air. Ringo and Starla just looked at each other and shrugged as if to say 'grown-ups'.

_Your family comes,_ Terranth informed her rider.

How had Terranth known, completely hidden from the road by a hill. Which meant Mom and Dad didn't know K'dra was here. K'dra was pleased.

"Hello in the house!" a strong voice boomed from outside the door.

"Grandpa!"

The twin torpedoes shot out the door and a series of giggles and squeals accompanied them as they were brought triumphantly on the broad shoulders of Nikkos Ulric.

Latonya followed with a covered basket and then Mia and Darryn, both loaded down with food. Mia gave a shout of delight when she saw K'dra sitting in the seat.

"Omigosh! Kendra! I mean, K'dra! You're here!"

Mia hurriedly put her package down and darted to hug her sister. At only fourteen, Mia was already taller than her much older 18 Turn sister, standing at five foot four.

Little sis met big sis, taller met the smaller. K'dra smiled up at Mia, whose dark hair was unbound and flowing, reminiscent of how K'dra used to have hers at that length. Mia smiled back.

"I didn't know when we would see you again," Mia chattered excitedly.

"I didn't either. It was Terranth's idea."

"Don't hog her, let me in next."

K'dra was then swept up in her father's embrace, and she felt like she had as a little girl, safe and protected.

_Thank you, Terranth._

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart."

He gave her a cheeky grin, so much like Gavin, before giving way to Latonya. As always, her mother smelled of sweet perfume and K'dra inhaled her scent, many pleasant memories coming to mind.

"How are you, honey?"

"I'm great. Candy says that my scoring is healing very quickly."

"You didn't come _between_ did you?"

"No, Terranth flew me straight here."

K'dra could see the anxiousness in her mother relax.

"Terranth has sense."

She smiled at her eldest daughter to take the sting away from the words and show her that she was only teasing.

"It will be another seven-day before I'm allowed _between_, and another seven-day after that before we can fly Fall."

That seemed to satisfy her mother and then K'dra came face-to-face with the newest member of the family.

"You're really a dragonrider?"

Darryn could be no more than ten Turns old. He was looking at K'dra with awe, his chocolate brown eyes wide, and his dark brown hair falling over his forehead.

"I certainly am. And you must be Darryn. Did you see my green Terranth on the way over?"

Darryn shook his head.

"No."

"Well, then, I'll have to introduce you two, Darryn."

"Us too!" the twins chimed in. They were always ready to meet their aunt's lifemate.

"You know my name?" Darryn asked with wonder.

"Of course. You're part of the family now, and I always know my families names."

The boy relaxed and gave her a smile. K'dra knew then she had gained the boys trust.

"Dinner's ready!" Katherine called.

K'dra spent the rest of the day in the company of her family.

The Weyr was wonderful and her home and she wouldn't change that for anything. But these people had been the most important thing in her life before and still held a large part of her heart. It was good to be with family and just talk about normal things that didn't have to deal with the Weyr all the time, or dwell on the disappointment of not being able to fight Thread.

K'dra made her way back to Terranth, feeling as sated as a dragon who had gorged. The sun was very low on the horizon, and the shadow's it cast were long. By the time they would reach the Weyr flying straight, it would be completely dark.

_You enjoyed yourself._

Terranth was already up from her nap and waiting for K'dra patiently in the dim light.

"I wish you wouldn't sound so smug, dragon-love."

Terranth made the sound that was a dragon's laugh in her mind.

"I heard that."

K'dra mounted up and strapped herself in, giving a soft groan as she put her helmet and goggles on.

_Are you hurt?_

Terranth swiveled her massive man-sized head around so she could see her weyrmate, who gave a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm just stuffed. Gorged actually. Can we go home now?"

In answer, Terranth crouched low to spring herself up in the air. They soon gained sufficient altitude and the wind was like a soft caress. Soon the stars appeared and sparkled like radiant jewels, the night clear of the clouds from earlier.

The twin moons were just beginning their nightly trek across the sky and the quiet very peaceful. It was a very good end to a wonderful day.

"I know I already said this, but thank you Terranth."

_You're very welcome. Sometimes you need some time just to yourself. Take today, for instance. You may not have noticed, but I have. And I did something about it, which you would not have._

There was soft rebuke in her dragon's voice, stemming from a love and concern for her rider.

"I love you, Terranth."

K'dra expressed that sentiment through the mental rapport in a way words would never do justice to.

Love for the way Terranth cared enough about her to take her to see her family, love that out of nearly 32 candidates, Terranth chose her.

Love that Terranth never left her side when she was scored, and even ordered by the queen to take a bath, kept a mental touch and helped to ease the worst of the pain.

Terranth rumbled a reply, and K'dra knew the dragon loved her more than any human could imagine. Even with her faults, Terranth didn't care. She was K'dra's, and K'dra was hers.

As they drifted into the Bowl, they renewed their pledge of love and devotion. When they landed in their weyr, the words of her favorite song echoed in K'dra's ears:

_Dragonman, Dragonman_

_Between thee and thine_

_Share me that glimpse_

_Of love greater than mine._


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: hope you liked the last chapter. I've been told that I needed to fill in some gaps, so I've been revising the chapters as I've been re-formatting them. Still don't have a name for the little stuffed dragon, and I still don't own anything from Pern or Sonnette's Dawn, or Thread's End Weyr. I do however, own R'ahvin and Et'an, hehe.

**Changes**

**(The following morning)**

K'dra arose early the next morning and pulled her pants on quietly. Terranth was just beginning to stir, her wide open in a massive yawn. K'dra snagged a tunic from the chest and a jar of rubbing oil. She tossed the tunic on the bed and opened the oil, slathering it on her back to ease the itching and soothe her left shoulder.

K'dra's back and right shoulder had healed up very nice and left no noticeable scars, the Thread only grazing that part. Her left shoulder was not so fortunate, it had taken the brunt of it, piercing straight to the bone, and leaving a vertical scar about two inches long on her back. It was still sore from time to time, and but not as often as before.

It also started to throb softly on the day when Thread was due to fall, which was ironically amusing to K'dra. The scar wouldn't be very noticeable unless her tan darkened any more than it already was. Finishing that, she wiped her hands and pulled on the tunic and belted it, shrugging into her fur-lined boots.

_I itch_, Terranth complained from her weyr.

K'dra hurried to scratch the offending spot and then tended to her dragon's daily oiling.

_Thread's falling today._

K'dra knew how her dragon felt. She, too, wanted to be out there fighting with the wings today.

"Soon, dragon-love. Soon. Our turn will come again."

Habit was not so easily forgotten, and K'dra checked over her equipment and riding straps, giving them a good oiling for good measure and then hung them up to dry. It was good to keep the equipment in good condition for when they were allowed _between_.

_You need to eat,_ Terranth told her after she stretched.

"I don't know if I can. I'm so stuffed from last night."

_Regardless, you should be there to support your fellow dragonriders._

Terranth nudged K'dra toward the weyr steps, eyes whirling softly.

"I don't suppose arguing with you is going to do much good."

_No._

K'dra went down the stairs and crossed the Bowl to the kitchen. She immediately spotted a friendly face and made her way on over.

"Hello, R'ahvin."

The bronze rider looked up from his klah and smiled.

"K'dra. Please sit down."

K'dra sat down and accepted a cup of klah from a passing drudge, who cast a sidelong glance at R'ahvin.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

K'dra took a sip of her klah before answering.

"Terranth told me I had to be here for the moral support of my fellow dragonriders. Yours was the first face I saw, so I came over."

R'ahvin smiled.

"So you came to give me moral support?"

"No, I just came here to please my dragon. You were just an added bonus," K'dra teased.

"Ah, so it wasn't my company you sought," he gave a mournful sigh. K'dra laughed.

"Regardless what my intentions, I always enjoy your company," she quipped.

"You're not going to eat breakfast?" he asked, taking a bite of fruit.

"Probably not. I might snatch a few pieces of fruit off your plate but I am so stuffed from last night."

K'dra suited words to action and seized a sweet melon from his plate and bit into it, the juices dribbling down her chin. She wiped the juice of her chin and licked the juice from her fingers.

"This is good."

"Glad you approve. Speaking of last night, where did you go? You weren't in your weyr."

"I went to Sonnette's Dawn Hold for dinner," she answered candidly. "You came to my weyr?"

"Oh?" The dinner part perked the bronze rider's interest and he didn't hear the last.

_Did she have a lover at the Hold?_

He was amazed at the twinge of jealousy that thought provoked.

"Did you find the company enjoyable?"

Seeing as he wasn't going to answer her question she sat deeper in her seat, thinking back over the marvelous time she'd had with her family, made all the more pleasing when her brother Malachi brought over his sweetheart Largo, to announce their upcoming espousal within the next few months. K'dra could honestly say she had found the company most enjoyable.

"Absolutely."

She suddenly caught R'ahvin's expression and figured out that he didn't know she had spent the evening with her family. She laughed anew.

_She is having a joke at your expense,_ Xenith remarked from his place on the ledge outside.

"You didn't spend your time with the type of company I was thinking about were you?"

She shook her head no, trying to contain her glee at having inadvertently caught the bronze rider off guard. He relaxed and smiled.

"All right, who'd you see?" he asked on a mock sigh.

"You sure you want to know?"

She still continued to bait him! She must have been totally relaxed for she was never this free in her teasing unless in the company of S'na or Et'an.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to know."

"Well, first you answer my question. Why were you at my weyr last night?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted some company. You've been working yourself hard to get back in shape."

"I'm not sure I completely believe that, but it was an answer. Anyway, about last night, Terranth refused to let me eat at the Weyr. She took me to my brother Gavin's place. What we didn't know was that my parents and sister, along with their adopted son, were also coming over for dinner. So I spent the rest of the day with my family, giving my niece, nephew, and new brother some rides on Terranth. Then I came back home. I'm surprised you forgot I had family nearby."

K'dra's eyes sparkled and R'ahvin had to admit that night had done her a world of good. She didn't look so edgy; especially after they had fought two more Thread falls since she was injured. Once in a while, every rider needed a break sometime.

A quartet of riders came in the kitchen just then. They were K'tal, S'na, Et'an, and one other rider who came from a different Weyr. K'dra didn't know her.

"Who's that?"

R'ahvin looked over at the girl K'dra was looking at.

"You don't know?"

How often was K'dra going to hear that phrase? She gave R'ahvin a look.

"Guess not. That's Et'an's new weyrmate, Bria, green Jynth's rider."

"Really?"

K'dra waited for a spark of jealousy to ignite and found there was only relief. She was curious of how the rider got a hold of Et'an.

"You're not angry?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"You shouldn't. It's just that you and Et'an were always so close everyone assumed…" he trailed off.

"Yes, but that still doesn't answer my question," she remarked pointedly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Well, after Tilanth didn't fly Shrith, he felt very out of sorts. That happens to the losers of mating flights. I should know."

R'ahvin shrugged.

"A'dlar sent him to Halcyon Weyr to take a message to S'gal, the Weyrleader, and Bria's green Jynth was rising. He flew her. Bria transferred over here; she was one of the ones who were coming anyway. And she genuinely likes Et'an, I guess, or enough so that she decided to come and find out if things will last."

"So soon after one night?"

Again, R'ahvin shrugged. K'dra just shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"What'd you say?"

"I said there must be something in the air. First it was Shrith and Kittith, then my brother Malachi and his new fiancé, and now Tilanth and Jynth. I suppose I'm next," K'dra added ruefully.

Then she fell silent and looked away in the distance. R'ahvin grew curious and questioned his dragon.

_She is deep in thought,_ Xenith answered. _She wishes to fight Thread._

Is that all? So little and not very informative, unless you counted that last little bit.

_I can't read her mind you know,_ the great bronze dragon cut in. _Only yours._

_Couldn't you ask Terranth?_

_No. _There was a pause. _Terranth is sleeping in her weyr._

K'dra glanced up at him, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"Trying to get into my thoughts?"

R'ahvin laughed at being caught out.

"You could have asked."

"Yes, but you were so quiet."

K'dra ducked her head down to hide her smile.

"Do I have to send you back to your brother?"

K'dra's eyes sparkled their mirth and she gave him a smug grin.

"No. But you do have to fight Thread."

"What?"

"You've got to go."

Indeed, it was time for the dragonriders to leave. R'ahvin swore softly under his breath. He turned his attention back to K'dra and pointed a finger at her.

"I'll deal with you later," he promised.

"Anytime," she smirked at his parting look, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She chuckled as she watched him leave, and when he was gone, she went back to filching food from off his plate, and sipping her klah with a smile on her lips.

R'ahvin was never so glad that the fall was over with. Xenith landed as gently as possible and crooned encouragingly to his rider.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the infirmary immediately. Who's working there?"

He added as he saw the journeyman healer and the headwoman of the Weyr taking care of one of the riders who was more seriously injured and his dragon, both who were scored pretty bad.

_Terranth's rider._

R'ahvin jerked up.

"What?"

_Terranth's rider is working in the infirmary._

The big bronze tilted his head, inclining an eye at his rider for his absentmindedness.

"Oh."

Xenith gave R'ahvin's uninjured arm a nudge.

_Go get patched up._

R'ahvin followed his dragon's order, and made his way to the infirmary. It took a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the dimmer light of the infirmary, but that was okay.

R'ahvin paused at the threshold as he watched K'dra work to patch up rider who had been laced and just admired at the efficient and capable way she worked. She obviously had learned some healing arts along the way somewhere. She moved with a natural grace and she wore a light blue broomstick skirt with a loose fitting matching tunic, silver bangle bracelet and necklace only accenting the outfit, along with a silver belly chain in place of a belt. R'ahvin had to reign in his thoughts as they took a decidedly more manly interest in her than as a healer.

K'dra finished bandaging the last rider's wounds and sent him on his way.

"Whew. I'm glad that's the last one."

"So am I."

She spun around to see R'ahvin lounging carelessly against the doorjamb, arms crossed in front of him, hair sweaty and mussed up. Sweat beaded his forehead and made trails in the thin layer of dust on his face. He was watching her intently.

For some reason, that was disconcerting and K'dra became shy. He looked like every female's fantasy, and she quickly turned back to put all the extra bandages away. Where was Candy and that journeyman healer anyway?

_Attending the seriously wounded in their weyrs._

_That was a rhetorical question, Terranth._

_Behind you._

_What?_

_Watch it._

K'dra started when she became aware that R'ahvin was now beside her. She looked up at him.

"Did you need something, R'ahvin?"

Why was she acting like this? It was only R'ahvin she told herself.

"Yes. I got scored."

K'dra stopped rolling up the bandages to give R'ahvin a good looking over. Sure enough, the jacket and tunic on his left arm was chewed off, and the skin was agitated where the Thread had broken through and got a hold of it.

"Oh, R'ahvin! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

With deft hands she sat him down in the chair just vacated and ran to get the rest of the numbweed simmering in the hearth. She made R'ahvin take off the remains of his jacket and tunic underneath in order to assess the extent of the damage.

It wasn't very deep, just a graze (his jacket and tunic took the brunt of it) because Xenith went _between_ so fast.

"Does it hurt that much?" she asked as she prepared the numbweed to it's proper consistency.

"A little bit. Some of it grazed my ribs though."

Mercy! The man acted like getting scored was No Big Deal. K'dra dutifully put the numbweed on his arm and ribcage, and then searched him for any more scoring.

R'ahvin relaxed to K'dra's care, noting the gentleness in which she worked, and yet the total ease and confidence of someone very skilled in this kind of thing.

"Where did you learn to take care of someone so well?" he asked as she unrolled a bandage to put on his arm. She paused slightly to look at him.

"My family were merchants and men and animals often became ill in places where no healer could be reached easily. Like in the middle of Igen Plain or the forests Lemos. Most small holds don't have one," she explained as she began swathe his arm.

"My mother and Aunt Indira were familiar in the Healer Craft; Auntie actually studied under a master before she married my Uncle Kieran. And my grandfather on my mother's side was a Healer. As the second eldest female cousin, it became my duty to care for the sick. I've had a lot of practice."

She was silent as she started wrapping the bandage around his ribs. He had a broad chest that tapered down to a narrow waist and tight abs, and she had to lean into him in order to get the bandage around. It was unsettling for her the way her heart pounded, as she was so near, and the scent of him seemed to fill her senses. She cleared her throat.

"There you go."

She paused to admire her work before starting to roll the remaining bandages and put them away. R'ahvin didn't try to stop her this time: he flexed his arm experimentally moved his upper body around. The bandages held. He then watched K'dra tidy up, liking and enjoying what he saw.

_Had she only Impressed a queen she would have made some Weyrwoman,_ he thought with a smile.

_But if she had, you wouldn't have become her friend, _Xenith pointed out. _You like, respect and appreciate her more because she has not been your lover first._

R'ahvin became very still as he let the words of his dragon sink in. This was something that he had never considered and it hadn't crossed his mind before. It was true. He didn't have any female friends. Lovers yes, flirtations and dalliances, but not friends. He was surprised to find that to be truth.

"R'ahvin?"

He jerked his head up to see K'dra before him, her pale blue eyes concerned as she gazed at him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She put a hand on his forehead, worried that he might have caught something from _between_.

"Hmm? Yes, uh, why?"

K'dra's hand on his bare skin was doing funny things to his heart and breathing.

"You sort of blanked out there for a minute. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure."

R'ahvin then looked at her in such a way that she became uncomfortable again, and realized she had her hand on the side of his face, and he was shirtless. Quickly, she pulled her hand back and backed away from him, rising from her crouch before him.

"Well, if you're all right, then I'd better go."

With that, she nearly ran out of the infirmary to get away from his intense stare.

R'ahvin just gazed after her, a thoughtful expression on his mobile face for many minutes afterward.

_The Weyrleaders wish to speak to you. They come. _

Warned by his dragon, R'ahvin quickly pulled on his tunic, tear and all. He had time enough only to button and leave it untucked before A'dlar and Myna appeared in the infirmary.

Myna was a strong Weyrwoman with a no-nonsense air. Her sharp eyes measured R'ahvin up in an instant, and a smile curved her lips. At another time, R'ahvin would have flirted with the queen's rider but instead he bowed his head respectfully.

"A'dlar, my lady Myna."

Before the greeting was out of his mouth, R'ahvin got another surprise when his own Weyrleaders, S'gal and Sakura, stepped in also.

"S'gal! Sakura! What are you doing here?" S'gal smiled at his old friend.

"We came to see why our best wingleader had been absent so long."

"And to our surprised dismay, we hear from Xenith you were injured," Sakura added, her pretty smile alluring, but holding no interest to R'ahvin, who happened to be her older brother.

_Tattle-tale._

_The queen asked me,_ Xenith defended himself, not the least bit repentant.

"Yes, ma'am. Just a graze. K'dra fixed me up superbly. She does an excellent job of it."

A'dlar and Myna exchanged glances, partly amused while Sakura asked knowingly,

"Really? And who is this K'dra? Your new bedmate?"

"No, K'dra is green Terranth's rider," A'dlar answered.

Now it was S'gal and Sakura's turn to exchange looks. R'ahvin could guess what they were thinking, 'A female green dragonrider?' It's what he thought when C'ran first told him of K'dra and S'na.

"K'dra is just a friend," R'ahvin spoke up, wondering that he felt so defensive.

_Because she is your friend._

"And furthermore, she does not share my bed. She turned my offer down politely."

Which was all the truth. She didn't share his bed and she had been very polite when she thanked him for showing an interest in her, but that she'd have to decline. Those were her very words, by the First Egg.

It was still kind of hard to admit that a girl had refused him, but it became easier. The Weyrleaders grinned in amusement as they could imagine the blow R'ahvin's ego had taken.

"A green dragonrider turned your company down?" The little sister in Sakura found this appealing and she smiled.

"She was only a weyrling then, too," A'dlar added with a malicious grin. S'gal howled with laughter.

"And you still became friends? I must meet this girl," Sakura grinned at her brother, eyes dancing with mirth.

"She is no girl any longer," Myna spoke up. "She has passed eighteen Turns and fought Thread valiantly. She was scored badly enough to keep her from fighting Thread for these past few seven-days, but she took it with maturity. No girl would have done that."

The Weyrwoman of Thread's End Weyr spoke with no small amount of pride, and one would think K'dra was Myna's own from the way she spoke. R'ahvin felt proud of K'dra, but for a very different reason entirely.

"You'll meet her sooner than you think, Sakura."

All eyes turned to R'ahvin. He glanced at the Thread's End Weyrleaders.

"K'dra has always been one of my choices to take back to Halcyon Weyr. She has certain skills and been through situations which have molded her into a superb dragonrider from being craftbred. I think she, and us at Halcyon Weyr, would benefit from this trade."

The Weyrleaders were listening intently.

"I had been planning on bringing this up with you later, but I was scored."

R'ahvin shrugged at that setback, careful not to jar his injuries.

"Are you sure you want K'dra?" Myna asked. "It'll be another two seven-day before she can fight Thread, and one seven-day before she's allowed _between_."

"With all due respect, I have spoken to Journeyman Healer Doming and to Candy, who have been taking care of her since she was injured. They agree that she has healed quicker than they'd anticipated and can go _between_ at anytime. As to fighting Thread, this gives her two seven-days to ride sweep and get to know the land and people of Halcyon Weyr."

R'ahvin fell silent to let the Weyrleaders think it over. There were a lot of looks exchanged, but then A'dlar started grinning first, then S'gal, and finally the two Weyrwoman, though Myna still looked a tad doubtful.

"Looks like you covered all your bases," S'gal chortled, slapping R'ahvin's good shoulder heartily.

Sakura smiled, and A'dlar openly laughed. Myna was the only one who was serious, even though she smiled a little.

"Have you thought about taking one of the other two?" she asked quietly.

"The other two?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Thread's End Weyr has a running amusement with K'dra and her two companions, both dragonriders. Green Shrith's rider, S'na, who is female by the way, and brown Tilanth's rider, Et'an," R'ahvin began to explain but was cut off by S'gal.

"Et'an, brown Tilanth's rider? The same one who took green Jynth's rider Bria here?"

The other two Weyrleaders and R'ahvin nodded.

"Curiouser and curiouser. Please continue." A'dlar picked up where R'ahvin left off.

"Never saw three riders so close and not share the same bed. Up till blue Kittith's rider took S'na as weyrmate and flew her green, the three were inseparable, both before the Hatching where they Impressed, and it's carried on. They're so close their dragons call them by name."

"But S'na and K'tal are weyrmates now, and Et'an is pretty dedicated to Bria since Tilanth flew Jynth. Breaking them up won't be so drastic as a few months back," R'ahvin interjected calmly and logically.

"K'dra is also the only one of the three who has never taken a lover and perhaps being at a different Weyr will help break that reserve, at least enough so she won't inhibit Terranth when she rises. Which should be soon."

"That two seven-days will also give Terranth some variety in choosing a mate," S'gal remarked slyly, giving his favorite wingleader a sidelong look.

"Exactly."

There was a moment of silence for a moment before Myna asked,

"Who else?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Everything but DoP and Thread's End Weyr's main characters are mine.

**Halcyon Weyr**

"Okay, Terranth. This is Cabal Hold."

K'dra peered down at the Hold spread out for a few miles before turning into fields and country homes.

_Not a bad looking place,_ Terranth observed tactfully and K'dra had to agree.

It was only three seven days since they had been transferred to Halcyon Weyr, and she had been sweep riding nearly everyday to get accustomed to her new surroundings. While she was free to go _between_, her new Weyrleaders didn't want to take any chances, and so she wasn't allowed to fight Thread yet until they were confident she knew where everything was and was fit enough to fight.

Carefully, K'dra set this view to memory under _Cabal Hold_ so if asked to go there, she could give a clear visual. The best, and most tedious, aspect of sweep riding was that she was not to go _between_ very often, allowing her to see the incredible land below.

_Being allowed not to go _between_ very often is not so bad. I am stronger when I fly straight. And I become faster._

"True. It's just that this can become very boring and sometimes I get impatient when we could be somewhere after only three heartbeats."

Terranth rumbled in agreement.

A great bronze body popped out of _between_ just ahead and to the side of them. K'dra urged Terranth to come abreast and hover, and waved to her fellow dragonrider.

_It is Xenith,_ Terranth reported happily.

K'dra smiled. The appearance of her wingleader meant that this sweep was over and they could go home. Odd. Calling her new weyr home seemed almost traitorous. The two dragons were wingtip to wingtip, air whooshing as their wings swept great quantities away.

It was amusing to see the difference in the height of the dragons. Xenith was so much larger than Terranth, who was nearly half his size.

_Xenith says we can go back to the Weyr now._

_Got the coordinates in your mind, dragon-love?_

To help, K'dra visualized the Weyr in her mind and projected it to Terranth.

_I have them. Here we go._

The cold of _between_ was a welcome relief from the heat of the day. In as much time as it took for a man to cough thrice, they traveled from Cabal Hold to Halcyon Weyr in an instant, a distance of over three hundred miles and at opposite ends to boot.

Halcyon Weyr was located on the Southern Continent, at the opposite end from Thread's End, which was near Cove hold. Most of the distance between the Holds and Weyrs was covered in jungle. The hot humidity was oppressive at the peak of the day, and gradually waned off, though some nights it stayed warm.

K'dra truly believed that this section of the Southern continent was the most humid. Her clothes were almost continuously in a state of dampness, and she had taken to the local custom of sleeping off the worst parts in the shade of Terranth's wings and partake in a daily swim to cool off.

Xenith and Terranth both bugled a greeting, coming to land in sync in the informal Bowl of the Weyr, which was simply a large clearing surrounded by the trees-house like structures and sand wallows which created the majority of the weyrs and what in the Northern Weyrs would be called the Lower Caverns.

Halcyon Weyr was located nearer to the more rocky terrain, though it was still covered with jungle, so one half of the Weyr proper was dotted with 'traditional' weyrs cut into the rock and out of the caverns, forming a sort of half circle. Someone had quipped they should have named the Weyr Half circle but since that name was already taken by a sea hold near Benden, the name didn't stick.

Most of the traditional weyrs went to the riders of rank, such as the Weyrleaders, wingleaders, and wingseconds. There were also the Hatching Grounds, but they weren't inside the mountain per se. More like, a huge crater had been blasted into the side, creating a natural amphitheater, with a thin roof over the top and rough tiers cut into the rock. Workers still labored daily scouring the tiers with sand to smooth the edges, and they kept refilling the sand as the senior queen was tetchy about having a deep Sand.

"Are you just going to sit there all day or are you planning on coming down to eat?"

K'dra was torn from her musings to see R'ahvin standing at Terranth's shoulder, grinning up at her.

His helmet was already off, his goggles and gloves stuffed in it, held under one arm and his jacket unbelted and gaping open to show a his white shirt plastered to his front by sweat. Sweat soaked hair spiked up in disarray from the helmet and beads of moisture adorned his forehead.

K'dra had the sudden urge to swallow, and she had to find enough spit somewhere in order to do so, in her suddenly dry mouth.

"Um, yes," she replied a bit hoarsely, hoping that he wouldn't notice her sudden trembling. She started to unstrap herself quickly and joined him on the ground.

"Glad to see your head is with us and not still in the clouds," he chuckled at her.

"Since when do you care?" she teased him back, a little startled at how close he was.

_I was sure he hadn't been that close to my landing spot…maybe he'd moved closer? Why?_

K'dra backed up some, but her knees hit Terranth's foreleg and her balance wobbled.

"Whoa!"

"I got you," R'ahvin soothed, grabbing K'dra's arm and pulling her upright against him, hand stroking in small circles on her back.

"Thank you," she murmured a tad shakily, but not because she was frightened or hurt. It was just what happened whenever R'ahvin was near or touching her, and he was most definitely touching her now.

It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling or situation, but it was something worse than what she'd been trying to avoid. Being close to him. K'dra's heart thumped wildly in her chest like mad, and she couldn't think.

"Too much time sweep riding?" he chuckled, straightening the pair of them from their awkward lean against Terranth's side. That green dragon simply had her head and neck tilted at a funny angle, observing her rider's goings on with some amusement and no lack of curiosity.

"Must be it," K'dra agreed, face flaming, and thankful her cheeks were already rosy by the continuous wind so R'ahvin wouldn't notice.

"Do you think you can make it to the dinner table or will I have to carry you?"

"Don't you dare!" K'dra snapped out before she could help it, realizing that one did not address her wingleader and immediate superior in that manner in public, no matter how informal or friendly you may be with said superior in private.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent 'o', eyes growing wide, stifling a gasp as his face froze and then ran a gamut of emotion. She knew her mistake almost immediately; the fact of the matter was there was no way she could get away to rectify it. He still had her in his grasp.

"Really?"

That one word and the barest flickers of a smile on his lips were all the warning K'dra had before his arms flexed and the next thing she knew she was tossed over his shoulder like an empty firestone sack.

"We're going to dinner Terranth, it's okay, she can't walk," R'ahvin called to K'dra's little green in a way of assurance as he walked past her, her rider firmly held over his shoulder.

"R'ahvin! Put me down!" she gasped in humiliation and the beginnings of a good deal of humor.

"R'ahvin!"

The bronze rider merely ignored her futile and half-hearted attempts to be free, and K'dra resigned herself to her ignoble escort to the Kitchen Caverns. She grumped, watching the ground go by quickly as R'ahvin set out at a good clip. She did get to see R'ahvin's rear end very closely, and had ample time to study said rear, as she was in the perfect position to do so.

_Not bad,_ she giggled to herself inwardly, which turned to a groan, as she caught the amused expressions on the increasing number of weyrfolk and riders alike. She gave a grin and a small wave as she passed some of her wing, suppressing another groan at their knowing looks, just _knowing_ that she was in for some major teasing for a _long_ time to come.

By the time they reached the Cavern, K'dra had an elbow resting against his back, chin propped up, and a semi-bored but mostly resigned look on her face. The icing on the cake would be if the Weyrleaders saw her…but thankfully, they were still out of the Weyr a quick check with Terranth revealed. The only thing that would make this worse…

"Hello, R'ahvin! Hello, K'dra's very nice looking derriere. How are you doing?"

_Great,_ K'dra rolled her eyes heavenward, _Just the person I wanted to avoid._


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Yes, I am back. I'm fine, and here's the next update, I hope you enjoy! The usual disclaimer, DoP are not mine.

**New Friends and Situations**

"Hello, R'ahvin! Hello, K'dra's very nice looking derriere. How are you doing?"

_Great,_ K'dra rolled her eyes heavenward, _Just the person I wanted to avoid._

"Which one, me or my very nice looking derriere," K'dra quipped, feeling silly to be talking and not, uh, facing the person she was talking to properly.

R'ahvin chuckled, and K'dra could feel it through her stomach, a very peculiar sensation to say the least. She tried to crane her neck over her and R'ahvin's shoulder, but her wingleader just gave her rear a smart slap, eliciting a surprised yelp out of her. She twisted her neck to the side nearest him and glared at him, which he pointedly ignored.

K'vic laughed, his deep bellow echoing wonderfully in the amazing acoustics of the cavern and K'dra gave up on reserving even the slightest dignity. She was at the mercy of these two males.

"I think he like you there," K'vic grinned, still chuckling himself. K'vic wasn't heart stopping handsome like R'ahvin, but he was cute in a boyish way, even though he wasn't exotic looking.

He was standing to R'ahvin's immediate right, so K'dra could just make him out of the corner of her right eye if she concentrated enough, but she definitely felt his presence. He was giving her a cheeky grin, she didn't have to see him to know that, and she could only imagine the look on his mobile face at her predicament.

His eyes were a warm brown and his hair a sun streaked color just a shade lighter than his eyes, flopping in a straight, unruly mess over his eyes. He had a habit of brushing the locks aside, but they rebelliously flopped right back. K'dra had once suggested that he cut it, but he had just given her a look, and K'dra had wisely let it be.

"Well, you're looking in fine radiance today K'dra," K'vic was laughing quietly, eyes twinkling with good humor. "Let me guess…you're finally giving into my masculine charm and will bed and have your wicked way with me!"

K'dra couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, though it was a bit strained. Her stomach and diaphragm still pressed against R'ahvin's shoulder made getting the necessary air somewhat difficult. She gave a shake of her head and started to twist, letting R'ahvin know, she wanted down _now._

"K'vic you Sharding bastard, you ought to be ashamed," R'ahvin commented dryly, deciding to finally let his prize stand on her own two feet. Said prize gave him a Look, which he returned with a calm one of his own.

He wondered at the pang of emotion he felt at the mere thought of K'vic and K'dra together. It wasn't that he didn't like the brown rider, he did, he really did. He just wasn't fond of K'dra with him was all it was.

"Hmm, yes," K'dra agreed, laughing. That didn't stop her from reaching out and hugging K'vic, though.

"You should have put more swagger in, otherwise, you sound just like R'ahvin."

"Hey!" R'ahvin protested, eyes narrowing at the dark haired imp in front of him, who was smiling cherubically at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she got him back for the indignity of her escort.

Her teasing smile and flickering eyes laughed silently at him but K'vic wasn't so gracious. The traitorous brown rider laughed aloud, much like when he was talking to K'dra's back end.

"Aww, K'dra," he chuckled, eying his wingleader with merriment. "Don't insult me, please."

"I fail to see the part where _you _were insulted, brown rider," R'ahvin grumbled as the two laughed, but he wasn't that out of sorts. So what if he wanted to toss K'vic _between_ for standing there still holding K'dra for longer than he thought necessary. And the little girl seemed to lap up the attention like some, some…

_Green dragon?_ Xenith supplied helpfully from his perch on the cliff heights. _She _does_ ride a green. And that wasn't nice, Terranth hasn't shown any of the normal sexual tendencies of most greens her age and older yet. She may be one of the few who reflect her rider's lack of promiscuity._

_That's because they're both still babes,_ R'ahvin groused as he and the other two sought places to sit for supper.

_Terranth is nearly Two Turns and close to rising to mate for the first time. Her rider is more mature than many others of her dragon's age and experience,_ the great bronze reproved his rider.

Many dragons didn't bother with riders outside of their own, but R'ahvin had spent so much time thinking on this particular one, that he had studied her and her dragon closely to try and determine the attraction. And he knew his riders' moods, knowing R'ahvin was just being grumpy, and bringing him to task before he said something he was going to regret.

"Pern to R'ahvin, come in R'ahvin," K'dra waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Still with us?" K'dra smiled softly at him.

"Sure," he assured her, reaching out to grasp one of her hands, stroking it soothingly. K'dra relaxed imperceptibly.

"Lots on your mind leader of ours?" K'vic asked, slinging an arms around K'dra's shoulders, pulling her close enough that he could snatch some of her food.

"You could say that," R'ahvin replied, a bit distracted by their antics.

K'dra withdrew her hand out of R'ahvin's grasp to smack the brown rider on the arm, retrieving the stolen food before K'vic could eat it, and chomping down on the fruit in defiance, glaring at him the whole time. Said rider just gave an adorable smile.

"In that case, I'll leave you be," K'dra commented, her attention turning back to R'ahvin, ever mindful of others.

"It's all right, just some fe- things I need to work out." He smiled to placate the concerned green rider, hoping she wouldn't pick up that he was going to say _feelings_ instead of the other.

R'ahvin's smile still made K'dra's stomach clench unexpectedly, but she also noticed he had been distracted ever since that day in the infirmary back at Thread's End Weyr. She had chalked it up to a combination of pain from Threadscore, his usual flirty self, and having come back to his home Weyr and getting back in the groove of things.

"Who doesn't?" K'vic retorted, taking a drink from his wine cup.

R'ahvin talked to her when necessary, since he _was_ her wingleader, and still watched her with intensity, but he didn't approach her like he used to. Today, with the little toss over the shoulder bit, was the first time in weeks that he'd been so free in his actions and teasing.

K'dra felt somewhat adrift in an unknown Weyr by herself, but at least this time she had Terranth, who more than made up for a lack of familiar faces. Three other weyrlings from Terranth's Hatching had been transferred along, plus several of the older weyrlings from the two clutches previous had also been exchanged, so it wasn't as if she didn't _know_ anyone. But she didn't know them know them, like Et'an or S'na, and she missed her best friends horribly. But she could never truly be alone with that wondrous dragon in her mind, with her constantly no matter where she went. That kind of security and love gave her a confidence she had forgotten she had in the tumult of transferring to Halcyon.

Besides, she and Terranth could still go _between_, Thread's End Weyr or Sonnette's Dawn hold only three heartbeats away should she wish, as long as they let either R'ahvin or the Weyrleaders know they were leaving, where, and how long they expected to stay. Since Terranth was so close to rising, she kept her in or very close around the Weyr, not wanting to chance anything with her precious darling dragon.

K'vic had befriended her almost immediately, wriggling and charming his way into her confidence, so much like S'na had the months before Impression that K'dra was immediately set at ease. K'vic, rider of brown Shimrath, being so similar to one of her best friends made it was easier to adapt and not feel so slighted by R'ahvin's distance.

The brown rider was even now trying not to frown at his wingleader. R'ahvin had been acting strange ever since he had come back from recruiting at Thread's End Weyr. He had overheard the Weyrwoman Sakura laughing to her mate S'gal that her brother R'ahvin was infatuated with the little green rider currently secured under his arm. But so far, the bronze rider hadn't made a move or a claim, which wasn't like him at all.

That little bit of eavesdropped conversation had kept K'vic from making a move on the pretty brunette himself, out of respect for a man who had been there for him since Shimrath broke his shell.

_But if he doesn't make a move soon, I'll have no choice but to make one for him,_ K'vic smirked, knowing very well it wouldn't be for R'ahvin's sake that he would do so.

K'dra had fascinated him at first sight, for one, being so short and petite, a perfect match for the dainty little green she rode. K'vic had thought they looked so adorable as R'ahvin introduced them and the other recruits to the Weyr proper, and had rejoiced, upon discovering she would fill in one of the gaps in their wing. Thread's Bane Wing had lost two dragon pairs a few Falls back, losses that the tight knit squadron mourned, and hopefully the addition of Terranth, K'dra, and the other replaced rider and dragon would help get Thread's Bane up to par once more.

He had discovered she wasn't so much shy anymore as she was reserved and watchful, a cautiousness that drove K'vic to find out all he could about her. He had taken it upon himself to bug and annoy and to be a friend for her during her stay at Halcyon Weyr. He did hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd chose to stay so he could get to know her better.

When he did get to know her, he was surprised and thrilled at her meek response, and the past seven-days had been some of the best and most entertaining he'd experienced in a long while.

The trio was quiet as they set about the business of eating, R'ahvin and especially K'dra as she had been on sweep for most of the day and the Southern sun was merciless. K'vic took the time to study the little rider who even now remained at ease though his arm was still about her.

He had heard about Et'an and S'na, in fact, he'd listened in as the other riders from her native Weyr comment on the unusual relationship between the threesome, heard the speculation and rumors. Some was confirmed and others laughed off by the petite former merchant's daughter, he heard the sadness and loyalty in her voice and expression whenever she spoke of them. He knew that they had pulled off plenty of pranks in their time, underwent a good deal of criticism and gossip about their habits, such as snuggling up like a pile of canine pups together, even after they Impressed their respective dragons.

K'vic was aware in a way he hadn't previously that when K'dra gave her friendship, it actually meant something to her. He'd gone into his weyr and wept after she told him how lonely she felt; even surrounded by a crowd of family she was uncertain where she'd fit in. Was she the eldest daughter of Nikkos and Latonya, the baby sister to Gavin and Malachi, the elder cousin you went to when you had a scrape or bruise?

He'd felt anger when he finally found out about Prefan and his attempt at forcing a kiss and perhaps more out of K'dra. He was grim at thinking of the disowned Blood, but he didn't think he was that much of a threat to K'dra now that she was a dragonrider. That had a certain prestige and a built in security of Terranth, who while only a green and a tiny one at that, was still large enough that she could swallow a man with one gulp. If you wanted to get on a dragon's bad side, attacking said dragon's rider was a surefire way to get ripped to shreds.

Shimrath had to take K'vic on an extended patrol after that little bit to allow him to cool off, refusing to go to Sonnette's Dawn Hold, knowing that justice had already been meted out and K'vic would get over his anger eventually. Besides, wouldn't K'dra's closer friends at her Weyr have wanted to go after him as well but still resisted, them being excitable young weyrlings as well? K'vic couldn't argue his dragon's logic, though it still rankled him even now to think of it.

He came to himself as K'dra tickled his rib on his exposed side, still under his arm, and in a mood.

"K'dra!" he laughed, mock-glaring at the pixie faced green rider, who looked at him in mock asperity.

"Pay attention to me," she pouted, full lips not needing the action, but accentuating the gesture.

R'ahvin shook his head, some emotion passing over his face, abruptly standing up and excusing himself. K'dra and K'vic stared after their wingleader as he stomped out once he put his dishes in the washing soap.

"Who let Thread crawl up his butt and die," K'vic muttered, shaking his head.

"K'vic," K'dra laughed as she thumped his stomach to chide him, not minding it when K'vic's arm tightened and pulled her close. In fact, she was feeling in a remarkably frisky mood all a sudden, and she snuggled in closer. It surprised and pleased K'vic, and he adjusted his grip.

"Now this is nice," he teased the brunette, grinning down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing at his attempts to capture it.

"Yup," she agreed, cuddling as close as she could.

K'vic's body was warm, not uncomfortably so, and his heartbeat as soothing as the hand making lazy circle on up and down her back and side. Muscles that had been tense from sitting mounted all day long slowly began to ease, and K'dra hummed in contentment, eyes closing. K'vic was reminded of one of the Weyr's firelizards, laughing silently to himself at comparing this little beauty to the little flitters.

"Let's go someplace quieter," he suggested softly, picking up the change of moods, noting the docile rider at his side was passive and pliable.

She pouted, sending him into another round of chuckling, but giving him a mock glare, she pulled herself up, giving a dignified huff, and followed him out of the eating cavern, resuming her place under his arm once he'd risen from his seat.

"Where to?" he asked, breath tickling the back of her neck. The action had a particular thrill running through K'dra, who sucked in her breath at this sudden clarity of his maleness.

"Hmm?"

It was hard for her to think at the moment. She felt so…languorous.

"My weyr or yours," he reminded her, hiding his mirth. He had a sneaking suspicion on the cause of this new K'dra, wondering if she really knew what she was doing but deciding probably not. That didn't stop him from having his fun though.

"Yours…is closer," she grinned lazily up at him.

"You do realize my weyr is on the third tier," he cocked his head down at her, amused.

"Uh-huh."

"You can ride Shimrath with me, he won't mind."

_No way!_ Terranth's indignant response echoed in both riders ears, along with her vocal bugle of annoyance, snapping K'dra out of her daze.

"I take it Terranth doesn't care for the idea," K'vic grinned as Shimrath came gliding off his weyr ledge where he'd been sunning to land lightly beside the irate little green who was nearly head and shoulders smaller.

_She's _MY_ rider,_ the little green's eyes whirled red and yellow and orange in her offense.

"Terranth, it's okay, he was only being polite. I love you, and of course I'm your rider," K'dra called out, as she left K'vic's side somewhat reluctantly to soothe the irritated drake. She stroked and petted the large muzzle, humming softly as the little emerald dragon finally calmed down.

"Will you take me to Shimrath's weyr, dear heart?" she asked, coaxing the spitfire green into a better mood.

_Of course! You are _my_ rider and you ride me everywhere, and I take you where you need to go._ Terranth gave a snort and if she could have, K'dra was sure her lifemate would have rolled her eyes.

"All right," K'dra chuckled, then mounted in a graceful leap borne of practice and assisted by a proffered foreleg up. K'vic had mounted Shimrath, waiting patiently, and then gestured for them to head aloft.

She followed Shimrath to the brown's weyr on the third tier, hovering for a moment until the brown and his rider had entered in the weyr before moving to land delicately on the more than accommodating weyr ledge. K'dra dismounted and stroked Terranth on the neck and her muzzled, reaffirming the green's status as her one and only, and told her K'vic and Shimrath had given permission for her to sun herself on the ledge for as long as they were visiting.

Mollified, the green snorted and ducked her head again, giving her rider an affectionate nudge toward the weyr entrance.

"In here!" K'vic called from inside and K'dra soon found herself inside the darker lit weyr, whose stone cavern was so much cooler than outside.

"Do you like it?" K'vic teased, catching her inspection, and handing her a goblet of wine.

More to be polite than any great preference for the drink, she took a sip, finding a seat, and placing the cup carefully next to her on the inn table. She wasn't in the mood to drink, that wasn't what she came for, nor was it what she felt she needed.

"Nice place…lost of space," she found herself grinning back at the cute rider.

"There is," he acknowledged with a nod, coming around with his own goblet, sitting next to her on the couch. He placed his wine on the other table, and quickly divested himself of riding jacket and overtunic, boots carelessly tossed aside, belt unbuckled and joining the pile. At her host's quick motion, K'dra followed suit, sighing in relief at getting rid of the sweaty and confining clothes.

Sighing, she wasted no time in snuggling close; she missed snuggling. She and S'na had snuggled with Et'an while their dragons had played or slept together as well.

"I don't think you're usually like this," K'vic mused, holding her close. "But I won't complain."

K'dra paused, stopping herself as she was rubbing her cheek against his chest like a feline scent marking, and sat up her eyes wide.

"I'm not…I'm sorry. Terranth…"

"Is going to rise soon and the most likely cause for your recent…overly friendliness."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," K'dra blushed, downcast eyes missing the sparkle in the older rider's eyes. "I really _do_ like you…"

"I appreciate that. Like I said, I'm not complaining," K'vic grinned once he resumed eye contact. "K'dra, if this is how you're going to react with Terranth being proddy, it's a

good thing. Most riders get real irritable and obnoxious, a complete terror to be around."

"It just that, Et'an and S'na and I used to just cuddle up like that at the end of the day or during the rest period, at least until S'na and K'tal became weyrmated, and I miss it…it's a habit and I really, really do like you and you make me feel comfortable and safe…"

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," K'vic's hands came up to caress and hold her neck, effectively soothing and calming her, stilling her movements.

The hands on her neck possessed a heat of their own, a satisfying sort of tingle and burn, that wasn't disagreeable in the least. K'dra's breath caught in her chest, eyes wide, as that fire spread through out her body.

Ever watchful of her moods and reactions, K'vic noticed and his eyes darkened in response to that heat. K'dra's heart started thumping wildly in anticipation.

"Terranth might rise," she breathed, even as she leaned in closer to K'vic's ready and willing body.

"Not tonight," he replied, last word lost as his lips closed the distance to claim her own in a gentle meeting. When she didn't pull away or resist, he deepened the kiss, hands moving off her neck traveling lower to pull her against him.

K'dra was awash in emotion and sensation, everything amplified as Terranth delved into her mind curiously, feeling the echo as Shimrath joined with K'vic. Such a tight circle of shared emotion and feeling was almost enough to swamp K'dra, but K'vic kept tight control, helping her through the tides and waves of this new familiarity. They pulled away with a gasp, each mutually out of breath and flushed with the experience.

_That was nice,_ Terranth sounded pleasantly surprised, unconsciously echoing her riders thoughts. But the addition was all Terranth. _About time._

"Terranth," K'dra half-growled, half-moaned, and K'vic laughed.

"This is your first time?" he guessed knowingly, though he already suspected it was.

"Kissing? No, but the first time that Terranth and the other rider's dragon was involved like that. That was…amazing," K'dra blushed again as she realized how she sounded.

K'vic chuckled, even as he knew he was about to make her even more uncomfortable.

"Yes it was…but that wasn't what I was referring to. We can stop if you wish."

He ducked his head and used two fingers to tilt her chin up so she could meet his eyes. K'dra was now flushing and it wasn't from the kiss. She could feel the pounding of her heart, the pulse of blood as it raced through her veins on the rush of adrenaline, but most of all, she could hear Terranth's not so quiet encouragement. This was what the irascible dragon child had wanted her rider to experience since S'na had started with her relationships.

_Terranth?_ K'dra wanted to make sure she had her dragon's complete agreement before she did something that she could never take back.

Go on, I do not mind. Nor does Shimrath. It will be good for you. You enjoyed the kiss and so did I.

"Terranth says she doesn't mind," K'dra spoke from the circle of his arms, once again lowering her eyes..

"That's good, because her opinion matters a great deal. However, do _you_ want to continue? Because I think you know where this will lead."

K'dra took in a deep breath, steadying her mind to prepare it for what she was going to do, then raised her face and gently caught K'vic's mouth in another kiss.

_That answers that,_ Shimrath snorted from his weyr, amused as he shared his rider's thoughts. His head was pointed toward the sleeping chamber, eyes whirling idly.

K'vic was gentle and unhurried, making sure to pace himself and going only as far as K'dra felt comfortable with. His patience was rewarded as the bashful K'dra gradually overcame her discomfort once all the clothes were off and started to respond more ardently to his requests upon her body.

"It's okay, easy now," was his soothing mantra that chased away all K'dra's doubts, reassuring her.

They came together several more times after that, each time with increasing confidence, until long after the sun had chased itself across the sky, plunging this side of Pern in the comforting embrace of twilight.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: what did you people do to earn three new chapters? Oh yeah, you were wonderful reviewers! Keep it up and so will I! Disclaimer: DoP isn't mine. But the unnamed stuffed dragon is.

**Oops**

The next day dawned and found K'dra curled partially under K'vic, hugging his warmth close in the hours where it was actually cool. She was on her stomach as K'vic awoke, smiling down at the brunette in his bed.

His fingers played lightly over the Threadscoring on her shoulder, gently tracing smoothly raised skin, smiling softly as she shuddered even under that soft touch.

"K'dra," he whispered, allowing his smooth strokes to deepen.

"Hmm?"

"K'dra," he singsonged, growing steadily louder, enjoying himself immensely and this time allowed to touch and cherish her.

"Five more minutes," she turned over on her side to face him and burrow into his chest. Her right arm snaked under the sleeping furs to curl around his waist and pull herself closer.

"K'dra," he breathed her name softly against her ear, following the curve of her neck and jaw to nuzzle the hollow of her throat, tongue working.

"Hmm," he practically purred, his ministrations and chest rumbling, serving their desired purpose in teasing his new lover awake.

"K'dra," he growled, nipping the ear he'd been working on, flicking his tongue out to tease behind it.

She shuddered, gasping, as she came fully awake and inexplicably aroused. K'vic chuckled, his first objective completed, continuing this delightful torture, causing K'dra to laugh.

"What are you doing," she grinned, moaning the last as K'vic nipped a particularly sensitive spot, deciding not to make this so easy on him and ducking her head as he tried to capture her mouth.

_Get him back! Don't be caught so easily!_ Terranth offered helpfully from her spot on the ledge. She had awakened not too long before K'dra, having slept light for being on an unfamiliar weyr ledge, but not minding, as her rider seemed so much more relaxed now because of this new person.

"Terranth!" K'dra gasped, stopping her counterstrike and K'vic's advances, shooting straight up despite the arm entangled around hers and the hand trailing down her back.

"Oh, Terranth, I forgot your bath last night. And your gear, you've been in them all day and night long!"

K'dra was cursing herself for neglecting her dragon, irritated as K'vic laughed at her dismay, kissing his way down her back, who found it an amazing sensation, but completely nonconductive to her problem at hand.

"K'vic," she started to protest, but his mouth was doing things that had her breath quicken for an entirely different reason.

_I am fine,_ Terranth reassured her rider, enjoying the first rays of the sun from her new vantage point on Shimrath's ledge. If K'dra didn't know better, she'd have thought the dragon-child was amused.

_Of course I am. Enjoy yourself some more. Shimrath's rider seems to enjoy you._

Indeed, that unperturbed man was once again on the move, and he pulled K'dra back down on the sleeping couch, giving his attention to her front now that he had completely explored her back.

_Terranth…I'll get you both later._

K'dra's thoughts stopped there, and she was once again lost in sensual exploration as K'vic pulled a pop quiz to see how much she had learned and retained last night from his teachings.

Terranth and Shimrath joined in their riders pleasure, and the resulting four part echo was an added boon to an already wonderful experience. Now K'dra understood why so many dragonriders preferred another dragonrider as a weyrmate, all parties involved got something out of the joining.

* * *

"Good thing we don't have patrol today and it's a rest day," K'vic murmured against the soft skin of K'dra's shoulder sometime later after things had wound down some.

"Hmm.." K'dra agreed, passive but willing under his touch. She gave a combination of sigh and groan, twisting on her back to face her lover. _Her lover_. Strange, she never thought she'd be able to say that.

"I really have to take care of my dragon-love, now," she gently admonished, reach to stroke his cheek and move that unruly bit of hair out of his face.

"Aww," he pouted, then grinned. "Oh, all right, might as well. I need to give Shimrath a bath as well."

_Oh, yes!_ The sandy brown warbled in pleasure at the upcoming bath. As much as he was glad his precious rider had enjoyed himself, now he was aware of all the grit and dried sweat from yesterday, and he was ready for a scrubbing. Perhaps the Weyr's firelizards would be obliging and scrub between his neck ridges. Outside, Terranth rumbled her agreement and anticipation of a bath.

She was in a similar mindset, but she was also more forgiving as almost two Turns worth of curiosity on her part of intimate human relationships was fulfilled last night and this morning.

"That means you have to get off of me," K'dra teased her tanned lover.

"You need a bath too," he wrinkled his nose at her in mock offense.

"You wherry!" she laughed, slapping him playfully but pausing long enough to lock lips and enjoy thoroughly kissing her lover.

"That's not getting into the bath," he managed huskily, pulling away with regret.

"Neither are you."

"All right, on three. Slate, hide, shears."

"Sharding tunnel snake," she made a face as she lost, giving him a playful shove and getting out of bed.

K'vic chuckled, leaning back with his hands behind his head, watching with fondness as she disappeared behind the screen to the bathing chamber. He smiled as he heard the sound of her splashing around, a range of visuals coming to mind he had to force down in order to function properly.

He grabbed some water from a nearby wash pot and started on a quick bath, knowing the cold water was the best for him right now.

* * *

The pair made it to the breakfast as they last breakfast round was being served. This was for all the late stragglers and this would be it until they started with lunch in a few hours.

K'dra didn't question her need to eat more food than usual; considering her activities this morning and prior, she was starving. K'vic seemed amused as usual, the pair dickering per their custom, so aside from the extra food, one couldn't tell this apart from any normal day.

"What are you doing today?" K'vic asked.

"Giving Terranth a bath and then getting back to the Weyr."

"S'gal and Sakura keeping you close eh?"

"Yeah…a little something about Terranth being close to rising so they want us to stick to where it's safer."

"I think that's a good idea. Think I'll stick around, too," he winked at her.

She laughed and tossed a grape-melon at him.

"You piece of dray spit. You have to stay anyway because it's the wings' turn to teach the weyrlings basic ground formations since the Weyrlingmaster is away," K'dra rolled her eyes, but she was pleased nonetheless.

They finished in high humor, leaving to bathe their respective dragons and join up with their wing. As one, they flew out of the Weyr, not having seen their Wingleader anywhere, but knowing he'd be out and about with the rest of the wing.

The found him, and the other nine members of Thread's Bane Wing, with their dragons and assorted weyrlings in the bathing cove. The cove was really more a large overflow into a mini lake, but the river kept going past this huge 'puddle' for lack of a better term.

It wasn't far from the Weyr, and the Feeding Grounds were only a few dragonlengths away. K'dra dismounted a ways away from the main group, starting to strip Terranth of all her gear.

"Sorry dragon-love for neglecting your bath," she hummed softly to herself. She winced at the dried sweat crusted on the straps.

"I'll clean these as soon as I can, and scrub you again," she promised.

Terranth angled her head to touch her muzzle against K'dra. Her eyes swirled the blue and purple of love and affection. She crooned a soft warble.

_Do not worry, you did not neglect me. I told you it was okay last night instead of my bath for you to enjoy yourself. You've been neglecting yourself again,_ Terranth admonished, bringing to mind the time she took K'dra to her brother's hold for dinner.

The mini-green _whuffled_ her hair, and K'dra laughed, hugging that muzzle close. For a moment, she closed her eyes and it was once again a world filled with just her and Terranth.

_I love you,_ the pair thought together, mutual love and devotion flowing through their bond that nothing, not even new lovers, could ever surpass or break.

"Hey, you going to bathe your dragon or are you going to hug her clean?"

K'dra's head snapped up and she sent a mock glare in her wingsecond's direction. Though trying not to smile at B'yin was as effective as not laughing at K'vic: it was utterly impossible.

"You ought to try it B'yin, might improve your dour disposition!" she called back even as she motioned Terranth in.

That dragon child squealed in pleasure and dove right in, sending tidal waves in all directions, nearly swamping a few of the weyrlings bathing their own dragons, not long out of the shell themselves. The lakes' water was a deep blue-green color like the ocean at its deepest points, and Terranth loved swimming and submerging there.

_You can't see me!_ Terranth was creeling in delight, rolling and lolling about in the water, before submerging all but her nose. She suffered under the impression that her hide blended in with the water, and K'dra gave a roll of her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by those who can't take anything seriously," she griped in mock exasperation, but there was a smile in place.

"I take things seriously!" B'yin laughed, coming up to her side. "And you seriously need to give Terranth a bath so join her!"

He picked her up and tossed her in the water in Terranth's general direction. She shrieked in surprise before hitting the water, which was chilly. Southern may get humid, and later in the day it would, but the mornings when the sun was still behind the mountain and everything was still in shadow made for a very brisk water temperature.

"Oh!" she spluttered, teeth chattering, and a real glare affixed on her face for her wingsecond. That man was laughing at her until K'vic pitched him in the water. K'dra ducked out the way, laughing and sharing a grin toward her lover.

'Thank you,' she mouthed at him, then swam to where the oddly lumped shape floating in the water that was Terranth floated. Taking a breath, she dived all the way to the bottom, grabbing handfuls of sand, and surfacing to set about scrubbing.

"So where'd you go last night?" B'yin asked, floating by on his back next to her, completely idle. K'dra fought the urge to roll her eyes again.

""Why, did you miss me?"

"Like a piece of Thread."

"Dung beetle."

"Hey, no names," the wingsecond laughed.

"Go clean your dragon. Poor Kalisth looks dirty."

"Nah, that's just his natural coloring," the wingsecond chuckled, eliciting a smile out of K'dra, who kept scrubbing her dragon. Fortunately for her, a fair of firelizards descended upon her dragon, chittering and squawking, tiny fistfuls of sand as they set about helping scrub Terranth.

"You going to help me or just float there like a bump on a log?"

"I'm waiting to hear about your night," the raven-haired B'yin pouted, but K'dra knew he was really curious. "You have that look about you."

"What look?"

"That look that says," the wingsecond paused, looking closely at K'dra. "That look that says you're not that innocent anymore."

"B'yin!" But she couldn't help the blush that confirmed the speculation.

"Who was it?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Come on, I'm your wingsecond, respect my authority!"

"Respect my privacy."

"We're a Weyr, K'dra, eventually _everyone_ and their dragon and flitter will know, so just tell me now so I can get my jibes in."

"So?"

"So…tell me!"

"No!"

"If you won't, I'll start naming off names…" he let the threat hang open, and K'dra fought not to laugh.

"Oh, all right, since you're going to keep pestering me until I do," she cast her wingsecond a smile.

"Naturally," the brown rider agreed, inclining his head in a nod. She grinned and then dived, going under Terranth to surface on the other side. She laughed as she heard the shout from B'yin as she had left him, and she was still chuckling as she climbed upon Terranth to go after her back with a vengeance, smiling and greeting the firelizards.

"K'dra!"

The look on B'yin's face was like that of a spoiled child sulking, and K'dra laughed.

"You look like my niece and nephew when they didn't get their way," she giggled, smiling down at the pouting man. Before he could say anything, Terranth chose that moment to shift and B'yin was flooded.

"Terranth," he spluttered, much to both Terranth and K'dra's amusement. A few of the surrounding riders who'd seen it started laughing as the resident pest got what he deserved.

_Oops._

Terranth's apology had K'dra laughing again, and she almost fell off she was laughing so hard.

"Terranth says 'oops'," she laughed at the dirty look she received from her wingsecond.

"Come on," he whined, enjoying the game as much as K'dra. He was another rider who had become her friend real fast, but K'dra had no allusions that he wanted her body or anything of the sort. He was just too nosy for his own good.

"Come on up here and I'll tell."

"Swear to me on Terranth's shell that you will and no tricks this time!"

"I swear, by the sun and the moons and the stars," K'dra grinned.

"On Terranth's shell!"

"All right, I swear upon my darling Terranth's shell that I will tell you about my adventures last night."

"Finally." The wingsecond pulled himself up so that he straddled Terranth's back, looking expectantly at K'dra.

"All right. I was with K'vic last night, in his weyr. All night and this morning."

"K'vic? Whoa," he whistled. "Going for the senior wingsecond there eh?"

"No," K'dra blushed. "If I had, it'd have been _you_ I spent the night with, not K'vic. You're the senior wingsecond, not him."

"That is truth," B'yin nodded. He cocked his head as he looked at her, then started shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing…just that."

"_What_ is it B'yin?"

"Did you really?"

"Of course I did. Does that create a problem? Was I not supposed to?" K'dra looked up at the man she'd come to respect and admire as one of her leaders.

"No for me. I'm glad you're adjusting so well, enough so you've taken a lover from our ranks. That's good for you and for Terranth, so when this beautiful lady here rises," he gave an affectionate thump to the dragon hide beneath him, "you won't be so inhibited or overwhelmed."

"I know that, that's one of the reasons why we came together in the first place," K'dra remarked, recalling some of the talk that she and K'vic had had in between their 'learning' sessions.

"The fact of the matter is…R'ahvin's not going to like this."

The way B'yin said it made it seem like R'ahvin had some sort of claim on her, and that no one else was allowed. For some reason, that didn't set too well with K'dra, who felt her temper suddenly snap and rise to the fore.

"And what does _he_ have to do with anything?" she snarled, scowling and ducking her head down to hide the look in her eyes, staring at but not really seeing the soft dragon hide in front of her.

"Well, he did recruit you from you Weyr," B'yin began, warily noting the sudden shift in her mood. He casually glanced down at the dragon underneath him, but the water obstructed most of his view so he couldn't tell what color her hide was.

"And that gives him first dibs on _my_ body?" K'dra demanded, anger a warm current rising and chasing away the early morning chill.

"No, but he also fancies you, so most interested riders have been giving you a wide berth until R'ahvin makes a move."

"He did make a move, back when I was a weyrling at Thread's End, and I turned him down," she snipped out, glaring defiantly at her wingsecond. The raven-haired brown rider raised his hands in surrender.

"But you're still attracted to him."

"So?" she scowled, and some of her rider's mood penetrated to Terranth who started to shift. The firelizards, having finished their work already, had moved on to other dragons who needed their attention. It was just K'dra and B'yin.

"So, every rider here respects R'ahvin and are willing to forego their interests until you are no longer in the running."

"No longer in the running, you make it sound like I'm something to be chased, to be possessed."

Terranth growled in response to K'dra's rising antagonism, eyes starting to whirl faster as she turned her serpentine neck around to better see the two humans on her back.

"No, you're not," B'yin was haste to soothe her, feeling the danger he was in from both females, but also wanting to try and make K'dra see.

"But anyone with two eyes can see the pair of you liked each other, and they didn't want to interfere. That's all I was trying to say, and just because you turned him down once, doesn't mean he, R'ahvin, is not still interested. In fact, I'd say he was too interested for someone who hasn't made you his weyrmate or come to an agreement yet."

"You think I don't know that? But what has he done in regards to…to that? Sure he came onto me at my home Weyr, and we've been friends, good friends, since. And there is definitely something between this, I feel it every time he looks at me, or smiles a certain way. But he's all but ignored me since bringing me here, and Terranth's going to rise soon as K'vic pointed out to me, possibly today or tomorrow, and I _needed_ someone last night, needed last night, so I won't mess up, and R'ahvin left in a snit, he won't tell me what's going on, and K'vic was there, he was so wonderful, he understood, and I really _like_ him…and, and…"

K'dra surprised herself and couldn't go on, she started to cry, and her clothes were too soaked to dry her eyes, and she didn't pay heed to the surrounding riders looking over at her in concern.

"It's okay, K'dra," B'yin awkwardly reached around one of Terranth's back ridges to haul the sobbing green rider against him. Their bodies swayed as Terranth lifted her head, angling it so that she could see her rider and try to see what was distressing her so. She gave an agitated barking rumble at her rider's distress, eyes whirling with anxiousness.

"Shh…calm down, K'dra, please," B'yin gave a watchful eye on Terranth and the weyrlings. He wasn't worried so much about the rest of his wing, they were well experienced and knew better than to get involved with a proddy dragon and her rider so near to rising. K'dra needed to get herself under control with Terranth and the weyrlings so near.

K'dra tried, but she'd been hounded with so much, so many changes, so many new expectations, so many disappointments…with last night and Terranth's feelings, it was too much. She cried against her wingsecond, heedless to the way their clothes stuck and clung to each other from their dunking.

B'yin was almost ready to have Kalisth interfere when K'vic scaled up Terranth's side and took the crying green rider of B'yin's arms and into his own.

"K'dra, K'dra," he crooned, holding her close. He maneuvered so he went over backward into the water, taking K'dra with him, keeping Terranth's bulk between them and the rest of the spectators.

Between Terranth, the water, and K'vic holding her, K'dra found herself winding down. Tears still streamed down her face, but she no longer was sobbing.

"It's okay, K'dra, it's okay love, shh…" he soother, murmuring in her ear, nuzzling her close. K'dra allowed herself to lean back into the rider's broad chest, trusting him to keep them afloat and calm her wild emotions.

"Too close," he muttered, and K'dra knew he was talking about Terranth. Only knowing her a few days, he already understood that the green dragon's unstable emotional state was affecting her in conjunction to so many changes.

"Yeah, too close," she agreed, even as her mind joined with Terranth's to reassure the still anxious dragon.

_Too close,_ Shimrath thrummed to calm Terranth, humming in his throat as he eyed the little green floating in the water, watching as K'vic pulled her rider shoreward.

"Is she all right?" some of the weyrlings questioned, even as the rest of Thread's Bane wing were urging them and their own dragons to clear the area.

"K'dra will be fine as soon as Terranth rises," a blue rider, D'rik, reassured the hastily retreating weyrlings and their curious dragons, who craned their necks backward to get a look at the pair. D'rik's blue Tynth rumbled for the weyrling dragonets to hurry their pace, shifting in a gathering anticipation.

"Should be soon," I'bic, green Avath's rider, agreed, rubbing his chin as he eyed K'vic with his arms wrapped around the wing's newest recruit. "When my Avath was proddy, I was as emotional as any pregnant, hormonal woman."

I'bic, D'rik, and the rest of the wing ushered the weyrling to a safe distance, though those riders with male dragons hovered expectantly around the cove. Their beasts, blue and brown alike, hummed to some signal known only to dragon instinct, sending their riders on edge.

They got out of the way fast when R'ahvin, looking as if he'd had a terrible night, marched toward where K'vic was helping K'dra up the shore bank. The brown rider had an almost possessive arm around her waist, and he had to force himself to relax as R'ahvin approached.

"K'dra! What was the meaning of _that_!" the bronze rider flung his arm toward the water in an encompassing gesture that showed his irritation.

"R'ahvin," K'vic tried to warn his leader in a low tone but he was roundly ignored.

"Answer me, green rider," he snapped, glaring at the shivering K'dra. K'dra tensed at the slight and she raised her chin, the anger and tumultuous emotions that had been swirling about replacing her earlier sorrow and leapt on the chance to be let out.

"_That_ was called venting pent up frustrations and being comforted by a friend. Healers recommend one do it often so as to have a healthy emotional well-being," she snarled back, barely able to keep her voice low.

K'vic's arm tightened about her waist in desperate warning, and she leaned in against the sturdy body she'd recently become so familiar with. Her gaze never broke from R'ahvin's, so she saw the irritation give way to anger, knew that he'd seen her lean in against K'vic and he didn't like it.

"If you need such _restoration_," he spat the word out, "so badly, _green_ rider, then you must be unfit for riding Fall. I'll not allow impaired dragon pair actively in my wing until they are better. Once Terranth rises, you're ground from Fall until further notice!"

This little speech was delivered in a tight, clipped voice devoid of all mercy or friendship, a leader giving an ultimatum expected to be obeyed.

"Why you," K'dra snarled her emotions so enjoined with Terranth's neither knew where one's began and the other's stopped.

Terranth hissed from her place in the water, sensing the aggravation and anger in the air and her rider's fury. She rocked from side to side in the water, hissing and growling in time to the angry swirls of color in her eyes. All eyes flicked to the dragon and some widened as they caught sight of the glow that was beginning to flicker about the little green as if someone had lit a candle inside her.

_Too close!_ Shimrath warned, trumpeting, eyes focused and whirling on the little green.

"K'dra," K'vic lifted his lover off her feet, pulling her in front of and facing him, arms wrapped about her tight. "Easy, lover, easy. Just think of all that time we could spend in…educational purposes."

He tried to soothe her even as he cast an angry glare over at his wingleader, who was overreacting in his opinion, and making things worse.

"Lover?" R'ahvin's voice lowered dangerously and he glared at the pair in front of him.

_R'ahvin!_ Xenith roared, wings unfurling as he sensed the dangerous tones and knowing that his rider was in the thick of it.

Terranth gave a sudden roar and launched herself out of the water, sending a spray of droplets all over. Shimrath and Kalisth were just as suddenly in the air, blocking her from attacking the bronze rider, but she had already altered her course as another, more urgent instinct kicked in. She roared in pain and anger and fury all the way to the Feeding Grounds, her cries echoed to a lesser extent by her rider who was already deep in thrall with her green's mating furor.

"She blew!" B'yin shouted. He caught sight of some lingering weyrlings and shouted, "Get those weyrlings away!"

B'yin took over even as R'ahvin seemed to snap himself out of whatever fury had gripped him. His eyes were regretful, but were met with K'vic's disapproving glare.

"Don't let her gorge," the brown rider advised the halfway distant rider still in his grasp, but K'dra gave no sign that she had heard him.

_This is could be bad._


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Hope y'all like this chapter!

**The Moment After

* * *

**

A million thoughts and images swirled around her consciousness, some going so fast and others slowing down, K'dra didn't know if she as awake or sleeping. She did know that some time had passed since she was taken by an unexpected anger that fed into the physical hunger, and then she was lost in the swirling of the images. Bits and pieces came at her as she struggled for consciousness.

* * *

_Green dragons as a rule were not sought after as ardently or fervently by the male dragons and their riders as their larger sisters, the great golden queens. The reason being, successful copulation would not yield a clutch, nor was there really any esteem for a dragon to catch a green.

* * *

_

Too many thoughts, emotions, feelings all around. Am I awake, am I dreaming, is this happening now, or before?

* * *

_Some weyrfolk claimed it was a green's chewing firestone that made them sterile, as the little green firelizards produced clutches of their own when they rose to mate, so many accept this theory and it was widespread. However, still others believed there was another reason, one that was so far back in Pernese time that we had lost as many pieces of knowledge as such things happened.

* * *

_

Is that a light? Movement?

* * *

_For whatever reason, while a rising green wasn't as prestigious, the greens did provide a way for the often left out browns a blues a chance to release some of their pent-up sexual tension, as they were too small oftentimes to really try for a queen. Many of the younger bronzes who chose to participate used the greens as a practice fun for the next chance to fly the queens.

* * *

_

Heat. Something warm is right next to me. I want to know what it is, but I can't. I can't move, I'm surrounded. Something won't let me go!

* * *

_There wasn't as much emphasis on the greens to blood their kill and not gorge, as many didn't feel it necessary._

_"If they don't breed, why let them bleed?" some callous ones would joke._

_But K'dra had never accepted these terms, especially after Impressing Terranth. Greens were just as special as any queen, it was so unfair! They were fast, agile, they could flame and fight Thread, they were more useful than just breeders. So what if some were flighty? That didn't change the fact that most had wonderful personalities and had just as much love and affection and need as any golden beauty._

_So K'dra didn't let her little green gorge, fighting a painful battle against the one mind, the one will, who she never should have been in contention with. It was one of the hardest things she ever did, but in the end, she knew it would pay off. She let her randy dragon bleed the carcasses dry but solidly put her mental 'foot' down as she tried to tear into the meat to slake her hunger.

* * *

_

Trying to get free. Struggle, twist, turn…need to get away, heat is strong, continuous.

* * *

_Terranth howled her fury and defiance, incensed beyond all reasonable thought or action that her beloved would deny her in this moment of great need._

_This is not fun, one part of K'dra duly noted, but that part was shushed as K'dra finally won and got her way._

_Snarling, Terranth attacked and blooded her kills, hide now glowing an eerie but beautiful neon luminosity that caught and sparkled in the sun like a emerald taking shape and appearing in the hands of a Master Jeweler._

_She took to the air in a burst of movement, surprising many as she had still been sucking on one of her kills, her lithe and light build already propelled up, up, and away before the carcass of her most recent kill touched the ground._

* * *

Hungry, have to get away, have to get free!

* * *

_K'dra was dimly aware she was being ushered away, surrounded in part by what she'd recall hazily as a ring of sweaty, male bodies as primed and ruddy as their dragon counterparts. Her mind was all for Terranth, heart in her throat, so connected she swore she could feel the wind rushing past her, feel the blood pumping through her pinions as they veined and stretched out to the fullest, feel the pulse just below, waiting, so ripe for that special moment._

* * *

Sakura, senior queen rider and the Weyrwoman at Halcyon Weyr, looked up from the Records she was inscribing, cocking her head as she heard the commotion. Her weyrmate and Weyrleader sat across from her and listened as well.

"Sounds like our little transferee from Thread's End is finally rising," S'gal commented, grinning at his mate, wiggling his eyebrows.

"About bloody time," Sakura grumped good-naturedly, attention once more going back to her Record, mind already dismissing the matter.

* * *

_Terranth-K'dra was thrilling in the feeling of power she held over her pursuing males. _She_ was the reason they left the routine of the Weyr. _She_ was the reason they were flying so hot and so high, so intently and so desperately. _She_ was, for only the second time in her life, the object to be desired, to be sought, to be possessed. It was a feeling she didn't get often, and she indulged herself._

_What was _that_? A shadow, a downdraft?_

_She screamed her defiance, twisting and writhing in the air, smooth and supple body easily side slipping the larger and heavier male body, catching the flash of blue and brown and wait, was that _bronze_ hide? Terranth-K'dra didn't linger, using her speed and small form to the advantage, crowing her wicked delight in making them work and pant after her like she was the only pool of water in a sea of desert sand._

_These males were tricky, and the longer the flight went on, the more desperate and the more stops they pulled to get her. Terranth knew the only place she could go and truly be safe from the pursuing males was denied to her. A strong presence violently and emphatically refused to let her go_ between_, to that sweet nothingness where she knew the others would not follow._

_Having her one escape denied, she was stuck with more natural means, and the only safe place not denied was…up. Snorting in laughter, Terranth thrust her wings and shot nearly straight up vertical, narrowly avoiding a hurtling blue body that nearly clipped her tail._

* * *

Don't let them catch you…there's so many. Got to get high, can't get away, too many! Colors swirling all together, need air, hard to breather, need to get away!

* * *

_Inexperience was the key that locked their fate. It had been sheer luck and blind instinct and the luck that had Terranth so small and agile that they had managed to elude capture thus far. But the lack of any real plan, the fact they hadn't known they could plan and work together as a team, led to their downfall._

_But they didn't fall alone. At the peak of their altitude, many miles and miles far above the world below, just as she-they were basking in the sunlight and their own glory, the snap of wings, the surprise of claws piercing, gripping, a neck entwined about their own, and they were falling…falling, corkscrewing about each other in that most ancient of dances._

* * *

K'dra gave a groggy groan as she came out of a deep slumber. She ached in places she never had before and she was really trying to decide, if it was a good hurt or a bad hurt.

The body beside her, the source of that heat, the culprit in keeping her pinned down, stirred and she could sense the power of that body, feel the press of muscles shifting and stretching and rippling against her back, causing her body to instinctively react, quivering with sensitivity.

Powerful arms left her side and she could hear the owner give a soft groan of appreciation as he –whoever he was- stretched and popped cramped muscles and tight ligaments.

K'dra was idly wondering how it was she got to be with such a tight body –man- behind her when she suddenly remembered with shocking clarity the reason why.

Terranth's first mating flight!

With some hesitation, she turned slowly, that sort of slowness you do when you really don't want to look back but you can't help it, you had to know even if you didn't want to. Slowly, so slowly, turn around, don't look at that chest, that deep, broad chest that tapered down to…look up! Slowly look up, no don't enjoy the view! Look up!

Stare at the angular chin, focus in on what rider managed to catch you and your speedy little green. Look into his eyes…and meet a set of amused sea green eyes staring steadily up at her.

_"R'ahvin!"_


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Left you on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Hehe –insert a more evil laugh here- hehehe.

**Say What!**

* * *

_With some hesitation, she turned slowly, that sort of slowness you do when you really don't want to look back but you can't help it, you had to know even if you didn't want to. Slowly, so slowly, turn around, don't look at that chest, that deep, broad chest that tapered down to…look up! Slowly look up, no don't enjoy the view! Look up!_

_Stare at the angular chin, focus in on what rider managed to catch you and your speedy little green. Look into his eyes…and meet a set of amused sea green eyes staring steadily up at her._

_"R'ahvin!"

* * *

_

K'dra stared into R'ahvin's amazingly light green eyes, feeling shock and more than a little incredulity. Her mouth formed a little 'o', and she just gaped at him, in her bed, no, not her bed, somewhere else, but where.

_R'ahvin, sharing a bed, sweaty, naked-Oh, by the first Egg he's _naked!_- bronze rider, Terranth rose, Xenith caught Terranth?_

These thoughts swirled around in her head, leaving her feel weak and dizzy, and when she came to she was on her back on the bed, R'ahvin above her, partially on top of her, one arm gently cradling her against his body, the other tenderly running alongside the edge of her face, almost a caress.

"I never had a girl pass out on me, that's a first," his rakish grin split his face, reminding K'dra of the first time she'd met him. She was also abruptly reminded of the fact that R'ahvin was naked and so-upon further inspection- was she.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"I hope not," R'ahvin's dry voice made K'dra open her eyes and see a very pleased looking bronze rider grinning down at her.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," K'dra informed him, her pale blue eyes snapping her ire at him.

"Are you?" the bronze rider's tone was indulgent, and his hand started to caress more than just her face.

"Yes, I am," she stated firmly, grasping his wandering hand, glaring at him, chin rising in response to her temper.

Still smiling and at ease, R'ahvin tilted his head, studying the young woman beneath him very carefully. K'dra colored as she recognized the thoughtful look, knowing it was directed at her.

R'ahvin let his gaze take in K'dra's short hair, having grown out to shoulder length now, fascinated at all the wave and slight curling that was now evident and hadn't been prior. Her hair was a dark brown it seemed black, and R'ahvin wasn't sure that it wasn't. Gracefully arched eyebrows, pale blue eyes, snapping fire at him right now, peered out from beneath long, dark lashes, and a full pouting mouth that nearly drove him to distraction, especially when she really did pout.

His eyes traveled down farther, the graceful curve of her neck, the hollow of her throat, the swell and rise of her chest underneath the blanket. She was so tiny, fitting right under his arm and against him as if she were made specifically for him, he was awed.

"Wow," he murmured, causing K'dra to blush again. But even she couldn't stop the pleased twitch of her lips that she'd gotten such a reaction from the notorious rider.

"You act like you've never seen a woman before, bronze rider," she grumbled at him.

"Not this woman," he replied, eyes lingering perhaps a little too long in places she didn't want him.

"_Ahem_."

R'ahvin's eyes flicked up to meet her pale blue ones and his smile spread across his face, laughing at her.

"You, K'dra, are perfect."

"What?" the little rider's eyes grew wide.

R'ahvin chuckled as he let his free arm drop until it rested in the swell of her hip, and, then tightened his hold bringing her closer. His eyes fastened on her mouth, and he lowered his head, even as he brought her close.

"You heard me," he grinned even as he brought his lips in contact with hers.

_I thought you were supposed to be mad at him? _Terranth inquired, just at the moment when K'dra had given in, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck and offering herself willingly.

Oh. Right.

"What's wrong?" R'ahvin asked, mouthing the words against her skin. K'dra was really having trouble keeping focus, well, focus on her being mad and not the amorous male currently wanting her attention in a different way.

"You. Me. Us. I'm really, _really_ supposed to be mad at you."

"Huh. Be mad later."

R'ahvin hit just the right spot, the little area between her shoulder and neck, and that was all it took.

"Okay," K'dra agreed, turning her focus on the man beside her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Well, it's been awhile since I last posted, hehe. **ducks between to escape angry fans** Any good writer knows how it is, you get in rut sometimes, or you exhaust your muse on a certain story and have to stop and focus on other things before _BAM!_ it hits you again. This chapter is dedicated to **eminempern** for obvious reasons:P

Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern series and ideas are not mine, they belong to the wonderful Anne McCaffrey whom I have the utmost **respect** and **admiration** for.

* * *

**It's Later**

* * *

K'dra tried to act as normal as possible, but the nervous flutter in her stomach belied her self-delusion, and she concentrated on breathing for a few moments before opening her eyes.

The air whistled by her ears and her stomach fluttered again, this time because Terranth shifted her shoulder slightly, dropping the pair into a half circle dive as they erupted _between_ over their birth Weyr.

Terranth gave an enthusiastic warble in announcing herself to the dragon and rider on watch, receiving a reply that was as exuberant.

_We're home! We're home!_ the little green kept creeling in delight.

Despite her nerves, K'dra couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face as they passed the watch pair, returning Et'an's wave, laughter stolen by the rush of air at Tilanth's greeting. The striking brown was on his back haunches, supported by his tail, wings spread, and making such a racket that K'dra could hear him in head as well as her ears.

_Terranth and K'dra are back! They're home! They're home! Shrith! They're home!_

_They're here? They're HERE!_ _S'na, Terranth and K'dra are HERE! _a lighter, more melodic mind voice chimed in with just as much anticipation and glee.

K'dra saw out of the corner of her eye as they came to land in an oh-so-familiar Bowl, the other green dragon come bursting out of her weyr on the second tier, wings outspread and a joyful trumpeting of greeting. Sunlight glinted off her grassy colored hide and the little odd strip of tan that was her underbelly. Her eyes whirled colors that any other time would be cause for alarm but was now a cause for celebration.

The commotion had, naturally, caused others to come investigate what had set the dragons off, as even other Weyr dragons had added their voice of welcome and curiosity to the fray. There was a small crowd of weyrfolk gathered or milling around, but only one person stood out.

She pushed her way through assorted crowd and raced toward the landed dragon pair and threw herself at K'dra who had just dismounted. Terranth even obliged by stepping back and moving her forelegs so she wouldn't hinder the other girls' progress.

"K'dra! Terranth! Kendra! K'dra! Oh, whatever names you're going by I don't care but the fact that you're back! You're back, you're back, you're BACK!" S'na hugged her friend and the pair swayed side to side as they hugged and spun each other around and laughed and gibbered incoherent words to one another but that was okay, neither minded.

A dragon's happy cry of warning gave the hugging pair enough time to stand aside before the just relieved watch pair came in for a landing and a tall, lanky figure practically leapt off his dragon's neck, long strides tearing up the distance between the girls and soon there was a rib crushing group hug as the trio was re-united after long last.

"You would think that three seven-days wouldn't be so long seeing each other, but that's almost a _month_, and we've all been busy one way or another, and…OH…MY…_Dragon EGG!_ She rose! Terranth rose and you lost _it_!" S'na shrieked as she babbled away and she squealed, squeezing K'dra again.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't have been nervous, figured S'na would get right down to it,_ K'dra thought wryly. She choke-laughed when three mind voices answered, _Of course!_

Et'an laughed and playfully shoved the overexcited dynamo away from his other best female friend, who shot him a thankful look as she could now breathe.

"Slow down, Shaw. Kay's got to breathe and I need a drink, watch was as tedious and prolonged as usual and I'm parched. We can grill K'dra more comfortably inside."

The trio laughed and joked their way to the kitchens, not stopping even as K'dra was greeted warmly by rider and weyrfolk alike, and two greens and a brown dragon took flight to land side by side on the Weyr rim, mimicking their riders need to catch up.

* * *

"So, you slept with _both of them?_ You lucky bitca!" S'na grinned in delight at her friend's embarrassment. It was about time, she thought smugly, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah…K'vic was kinda, I dunno, an introduction, y'know?"

"Yeah, we know," Et'an gave that knowing smirk that only males seemed to have mastered. Both girls smacked him and he pretended they hurt him, wincing and pouting.

"Baby," both girls snorted out and _hum_phed. Et'an stuck his tongue out at them.

"Well, it seems that when Terranth got proddy, I got…er, um…y'know," K'dra continued, blushing.

"You got…" Et'an trailed off, urging her to continue, waving a tuber for emphasis.

The threesome was seated at what used to be their usual table, having sat only Et'an and S'na most mornings lately, and each had some supper and goblets of wine in front of them. Jackets were loosened, helmets and gloves splayed out haphazardly, legs propped up on table braces or each other, the riders relaxed.

"She got _friendly_," S'na waggled her eyebrows, sharing a conspiratorial grin with her fellow weyrbred friend.

"Ah," Et'an grinned back.

"No! I mean, kinda, but I wasn't friendly so much as…pliable. No, not like that, eew gutter Et'an, S'na. Well, maybe later, but not then. Just…sheesh!"

K'dra buried her face in her wine goblet, savoring the sweet Benden flavor even as she knocked a few gulps back, face almost as red as the wine she drank.

"We get it. You were more…open to the subject," Et'an tried not to laugh or grin to big.

"Exactly," K'dra nodded, relieved. She set her goblet down and attacked her food with renewed vigor. She sighed in pleasure, tasting the familiar cooking, enjoying the play of the roast and sauce against the tang of the wine, humming to herself as if she were a dragon or firelizard.

"Well, the good thing about her coupling with two, strong, virile men is that her appetite's sure improved," S'na nodded to Et'an in her usual blunt manner, laughing as K'dra sputtered and swallowed hard.

She glared at her two laughing friends, mock pouting, and turned her shoulder to the pair, trying not to laugh herself or let them see that she thought it humorous.

"Oh, c'mon, K'dra you know it's true," S'na shook her head and rolled her eyes at her best female friend's antics. She took a casual sip of her wine, eyeing K'dra's shoulder thoughtfully, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Your food's getting cold and Et'an's trying to eat it."

"Am not!"

Et'an snatched the offending hand away from K'dra's plate. K'dra twisted around in her seat so she could eye him, and he gave her an angelic smile. Her eyes narrowed.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing haughtily and spearing a vegetable with her fork, munching on it rebelliously, in defiance of nothing in particular, just showing off.

"Those riders from Halcyon must be pretty good then," Et'an couldn't help but tease.

"They sure are, you should try one, but stay away from my boys, me n' Terranth have dibs on 'em."

"Ha ha. Well, Lady Smarty-pants, I have to inform you…R'ahvin's not really my type, even though, I hate to admit it especially to you considering, I think we had _great_ unresolved chemistry," both girls groaned and he continued oblivious, "But I already tried a Halcyon rider and she's _good_."

"That's right, I nearly forgot. Green rider, correct?" K'dra's brow furrowed as she thought.

"That's right," Et'an nodded.

_Correct._

_Jynth's rider._

_Bria?_

Three answers popped into her head and K'dra had to blink, not used to the triple contact after so long.

"Ah, yes, Bria, Jynth's rider. Thank you, Shrith, Terranth, Tilanth," K'dra verbally thanked the dragons in descending order.

_Welcome,_ came in stereo.

"So how is she? And I don't mean give me gory, sexual details."

"Darn," S'na snapped her fingers and pouted.

K'dra just rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Shaw."

"It's okay, I probably know them already," S'na waved it off, popping a fried tuber in her mouth.

"_Ahem!_ Can we focus on _me_ and not my sex life?"

"But we were focused on you," K'dra protested innocently.

"And your sex life," S'na added impishly. Et'an shook his head and sighed.

"C'mon, buddy, spill!" K'dra laughed.

"Well…she seems to be doing good so far. She really seems to enjoy it here."

"As opposed to her weyr back at Halcyon or during a mating flight? I thought we agreed no sex talk?"

"_Shauna_!" the other two used her full name in admonition.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing," it was K'dra's turn to sigh. "Guys, how am I going to break this to my family?"

The stunned silence that greeted her was not reassuring.

* * *

_How do you guys like that? Hehe, what a perfect cliffy to leave ya with. Hehe._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine, the wonderful and well-adored and respected Anne McCaffrey owns them. She's _the_ Pernese Goddess.

A/n: I'm glad the last chapter had such positive reviews! Here's another one, my treat.

* * *

**Home Again**

* * *

"_I'd just tell them and run like Thread's on your tail back to Terranth and go _between_ as soon as possible."_

"_Et'an! That's not helping!"_

"_I'm just saying!"_

"_Oh, stop it you two. K'dra, just go up to your family, have a nice little reunion, and when they're drunk, tell them Terranth rose to mate and you were busy having hot dragon induced orgasms courtesy of your sexy bronze wingleader."_

"_SHAUNA!"_

"_You two don't have to yell so loud!"

* * *

_

K'dra could feel the sweat forming on her palms even as the air whistling around her was cool enough. She sat upon Terranth's neck as they flew straight for her family's holding, having decided that it would somehow make it easier by the procrastination to tell her parents.

_Why would they not understand? Mating is a very natural occurrence, and you seemed to like it as much as I,_ Terranth queried.

_It's complicated, Terri. _

_How?_

_Well, the way I was raised was that a man and a woman did not mate unless they were to be permanent mates dedicated only to one another. They understood when I was first Searched for you that this would happen one day when you rose, but it still doesn't make it…it doesn't make it any easier._

_I don't understand._

K'dra sighed at hearing her dragon's frustration in struggling to understand a concept most dragons and their riders or Weyrfolk didn't adhere to. She leaned against the wind's pull to give a comforting slap to Terranth's thick hide.

I know. And it's not your fault or mine that they and I had been raised you only mated with one partner. Craft and Hold breeding is very different from Weyr bred since you dragons choose different mates often.

_The Weyrleaders don't,_ Terranth snorted, but she didn't sound so offended or confused, just grudgingly accepting.

_Sometimes,_ K'dra noted. _It's preferred the senior pair are together. Can you imagine the chaos there would be if Sakura's queen kept choosing a different bronze every time she rose? That'd be at least two bronzes a year, possibly three. They'd go through all the bronzes on Pern within a span!_

Terranth seemed to find the whole idea of the theoretical chaos hilarious, and her thoughts and mind voice were tinged with ripples of humor. It was what K'dra had been hoping for, and she found herself relaxing into flying Terranth, willing the nervous fluttering of her stomach away.

Her reserve lasted only until they could see the outline of Sonnette's Dawn Hold, then it came back like a vicious down drafted clump of Thread, lumping together right in the pit of her belly.

_K'dra?_

_Yes, Terranth?_

If they do not accept your telling them the truth, then you can take Et'an's advice, and we will go back to our Weyr.

K'dra was laughing when they landed near her father's holding. She was still chuckling as she dismounted.

_Why couldn't we have gone to HIS hold? HE has more room;_ Terranth looked over at the closely packed hold cottages in some asperity. She was tiny for a dragon, but even so, she liked plenty of space. The field near her father's hold was about the size of the main Hold's courtyard, but not much bigger, and hemmed in on all sides with small holds which even now contained curious children and adults alike at the sight of a dragon in their midst.

"Gavin is here today, and so are my parents. They are the main three I need to tell. Besides, you have more than enough room to stretch out."

_There are too many holds and children_, the emerald dragon snorted, eyeballing the throng of excited children pointing at her.

Not that Terranth didn't like children, she did. She just didn't like them climbing and shouting at and about her when K'dra wasn't around.

"I'll try and be fast, dragon love. Besides, I think you can take 'em," K'dra laughed, stroking the sparkling muzzle affectionately as she passed.

"Momma, Papa, I'm home!" K'dra called as she strolled past the familiar barn and storage structures, eyes glancing about, taking in details and objects that had once been so much a part of her life.

"Kendra? You're here! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," K'dra chuckled, accepting the warm embrace, and taking time to scent the essence that was uniquely Latonya Ulric. "I just had a bit of time for a short visit, so I decided to pop on in."

"Oh, oh dear. I'm so glad. Well, if you only have a short time, come inside. Your father and brothers are going over some sort of newfangled contraption from the North," Latonya rolled her eyes heavenward and K'dra once again laughed.

It was good to be with family.

* * *

After greeting the males in her family, including her new 'brother' Darryn, K'dra was sitting down with a cup of _klah_ mixed with a liberal douse of wine, and waiting while her younger brother was sent off on an errand.

"Well, sweetie, we know you can't stay long. So what's going on?" Nikkos inquired gently.

"Yes, what's happened. You have that pensive look on your face when you're worrying about how we'll react," Gavin had to add.

K'dra shot her brother a frown, for once acutely irritated at his ability to read her so well.

"Well, for one, I am now fully recovered and I've settled in at the new Weyr and into my wing very well."

"That's wonderful, dear!" Latonya beamed, holding back a sigh of relief. She was still a mother, still K'dra's mother, despite her eldest female being a dragonrider. She worried.

"Yes. Thread's Bane is one of the better wings at Halcyon but then again, I'm biased," K'dra grinned, relaxing. This was safe territory, sort of.

"Of course."

"I mean, they've been wonderful. My wingseconds are very talented, and think themselves humorous, though their antics have appeared so on occasion."

She stopped to take a sip of wine and mentally brace herself with Terranth's encouragement to go on.

"Anyway, they've been taking good care of me since Terranth and I were transferred and you remember R'ahvin, bronze Xenith's rider?"

"The cute one with green eyes and nice body."

"You have no idea," K'dra couldn't help smirking slightly, ignoring both her father and her brother's raised brows and the telltale heat on her face, ploughing on. "Anyway, R'ahvin is my wingleader, and Xenith caught Terranth yesterday when she rose."

_There!_ K'dra held her breath, waiting for her family's reaction.

_You said it! Be prepared to run! I am ready_.

There was a few moments silence, and in that span of time, the three's faces ran the gamut of emotion: shock, surprise, sadness, and finally, humor.

"Really? That R'ahvin was the same bronze rider who took an interest in you as a weyrling correct?" Gavin was the first to recover. Probably since it was his baby sister and not his baby girl who had dropped the shocker.

"Yeah," K'dra had the grace to look sheepish.

"He finally caught you," Gavin smirked and K'dra punched him in the arm, grinning in relief.

"Dek spit."

"Thread worm."

"Children!" Both looked to a still shocked but now controlled mother. "That's better. Now, that's…interesting news, Kendra."

"Interesting news?" K'dra repeated, disbelieving.

"Now, now, Kendra, don't get your hackles raised in a snit. What your mom meant wasn't meant to be offensive." Nikkos gave his daughter a stern but loving look, and it was that love that drained the anger and offense away.

"Caught us by surprise is all," Gavin nodded. "Knew it was coming, but it's one thing knowing it'll come, another to know it actually happened, you follow?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just…I can't help it! Terranth needed it, and I would eventually have to know it sometime, and why not enjoy it? So what if K'vic and R'ahvin helped me out?"

"Wait…who's K'vic?"

_Do you run now?_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine, the wonderful and well-adored and respected Anne McCaffrey owns them.

* * *

**Back to the Firestone

* * *

**

"_Interesting news?" K'dra repeated, disbelieving. The most importantly pressing matter to happen to her and Terranth and it was just…_interesting?

"_Now, now, Kendra, don't get your hackles raised in a snit. What your mom meant wasn't meant to be offensive." Nikkos gave his daughter a stern but loving look, and it was that love that drained the anger and offense away. _

"_Caught us by surprise is all," Gavin nodded. "Knew it was coming, but it's one thing knowing it'll come, another to know it actually happened, you follow?"_

"_Yeah, I do. It's just…I can't help it! Terranth needed it, and I would eventually have to know it sometime, and why not enjoy it? So what if K'vic and R'ahvin helped me out?"_

"_Wait…who's K'vic?"_

_Do you run now?

* * *

_

"Well, that was interesting," K'dra murmured as she gingerly made her way to her lifemate. "Do I have scouring marks on my skin, Terri, because from that scolding, I should be rubbed raw."

_You look fine to me. That wasn't so bad. They took it well?_

K'dra choked a laugh out even as she brushed some tears from her eye, swiping at the offending, traitorous drops of liquid. She closed her eyes even as she leaned into Terranth, whose hide smelled of firestone, leather, and fresh oil.

_You are leaking, crying! Did they hurt you?_

Terranth crooned lovingly to her lifemate even as her eye swirls picked up pace and color at the thought her beloved might have been hurt.

"No, they didn't hurt me, at least I don't think so," K'dra rushed to comfort her darling dragon love.

_But you cry!_

"I'm alright, these are happy tears, see? I'm so glad to finally be able to have this conversation with them over with. It's…a relief."

_So you're not hurt?_

Terranth cocked her head so she could eye her petite rider, offering an obliging foreleg to help with the mounting up process.

"No, dragon baby, I'm not. A little disappointed with some of their reactions, but overall, they took it well."

_Why did they not like it when you told them about Shimrath's rider?_ Terranth unfurled her wings to their widest point, crouched low, and launched herself in the air, wings pumping furiously to get off the ground. _He made you happy and helped so you were not so scared when Xenith and his rider finally caught us._

"It's one thing to accept that I lost my innocence to another rider when you were caught…it's only natural, and to be expected. But to have, uh, enjoyed myself without any true dragon influence…that wasn't so acceptable."

_I don't know what that means_, Terranth grumped in frustration and irritated at her rider's people who did not accept her for the woman she had become.

"It's all part of growing up, Terri. They just don't see me often enough to realize that. They'll get over it," K'dra shrugged.

_Do we go to S'na and Et'an, or back to the Weyr?_

"We really need to get back to Halcyon, we've been gone long enough. Just let Shrith and Tilanth know we'll talk to them later, but we have to get back. Tell them also _between _works both ways and that they should visit _us_."

_They hear, they understand_. Terranth paused slightly before continuing, amused. _S'na says for Shrith to tell you that she wants all the gory details soon. Tilanth says Et'an says to take it easy and ignore S'na as best you can._

K'dra laughed and settled back straddled between two neck ridges, as amused as her dragon.

"Take us to our Weyr, Terranth. Take us home."

K'dra envisioned the partial Bowl of Halcyon Weyr and a few moments later they winked _between_.

* * *

The pair burst over Halcyon Weyr and Terranth caroled out a greeting to the dragon pair on watch, K'dra waving as they passed, to land in the Bowl. K'dra sent Terranth off with an affectionate slap and then headed toward a gathering of riders, riders who happened to be her wing, at the far curve of the Bowl.

The men and women of Thread's Bane were as varied as their dragon's hides. The wingleader, of course, was R'ahvin, riding bronze Xenith. He wasn't the youngest bronzed Wingleader, but he wasn't the oldest either. There had been no complaints over his leading, and he actually cared about those in his wing, and demanded the best of each pair.

His wingseconds were K'vic and B'yin. Both rode browns, K'vic on Shimrath and B'yin on Kalisth, and though many in the Weyr were concerned about having the two notorious pranksters in the same wing, and with authority, they couldn't fault the dedication the two had in all things when the time came to be serious.

The wing consisted of the Wingleader and eleven others, R'ahvin, K'vic, and B'yin each in command of three others, forming three details of four each in a slightly v-shaped pattern. K'dra was in B'yin's detail, and two of her fellow Thread's End transferees, D'mino the fiery red-headed female brown rider of Connorth and her brother I'ra, green Exxelth's rider filled in the remaining gaps of the other details.

B'yin's detail included himself, K'dra, Y'riack blue Hagarth's rider, and Gr'fin blue Oaeth's rider. B'yin was also senior Wingsecond, so in the event something happened to R'ahvin during fall (Faranth forbid) or if he had to go away, B'yin would take over.

K'vic's detail held B'tolme rider of green Cammyth, I'ra, and D'rik, blue Tynth's rider.

R'ahvin led I'bic, green Avath's rider, D'mino, M'rel the rider of brown Razath, and V'der blue Yaweth's rider. The details were pretty evenly distributed of all the fighting colors giving them the advantage of working with multi colors and preventing any prejudices that might arise.

"Well, here she is, the lady of the hour!" I'bic called out merrily.

He rode a green and he was damned proud of his little lady, despite the innuendos on his dragon's sexual proclivities. She was partial to browns and bronzes, but I'bic always made sure he had a woman on hand when a bronze chasing flight happened. The pair was also renowned for their Searching ability. Well, Avath's Searching ability. Rarely did one of Avath's Searched candidates stand more than once on the Sands, and they preferred it that way.

"That's me, I'bic!" K'dra replied back, any lingering disappointment with her parents dissolving now that she was back where she belonged. "What do I need to do this time?"

"Well…" the green rider began only to be interrupted by his occasional weyrmate D'mino.

"Don't encourage him, K'dra. He's insufferable enough," the redhead rolled her eyes.

She and her brown Connorth had stirred up quite a fuss with their Impression, for many believed only males could or should Impress a male dragon. A'dlar and Myna couldn't understand how one of their clutches could have produced this phenomenon, but Connorth had proven them wrong, refusing to believe his adored Darshiamino, now D'mino, wasn't the rider for him. The pair had been lifemated for going on six Turns now, and this was their third transfer, having decided they liked Halcyon and I'bic and Avath the best enough to stay.

Her blood brother I'ra chuckled. I'ra had Impressed with the same clutch as Terranth andK'dra andshe still wasn't sure exactly where he stood.K'dra knew his Exxelth had been flown, obviously, by a blue, but didn't know all the details.What a rider did in his or her weyr with another consenting rider/individual was their own business. Not likeK'dra went around advertising thatshe slept with K'vic and R'ahvin.

"Where you been at baby sister?" M'rel drawled out in his lazy Southern accent.

He was by far one of the oldest riders of our wing, and his wisdom and experience as a Weyrlingmaster for many Turns made for everyone listening avidly when he spoke.

He always addressed the other riders in his wing as baby brother or in her case, baby sister. It made her feel more at ease and she couldn't help smiling up at the rider with touches of gray at his temples.

"I've been out and about visiting. Went back to Thread's End, caught up with my friends, then I dropped by my family's Holding at Sonnette's Dawn to tell them about Terranth rising yesterday."

"Ooohhh…" "Ahh." "Spill!"

K'dra grinned at the other riders clamoring for all the 'gory' details. Most of them were Weyrbred but some were of the Craft and Hall, so they were the most emphatic. They also weren't girls, so they knew that had to have made this a hundred times harder for her, and that much juicier.

"Well…. I promised S'na I'd tell her and I know she wouldn't be happy if I told y'all first so, no."

"Aww…. c'mon, _Kendra_," I'ra pouted and K'dra raised an eyebrow at the lack of the honorific.

Usually she didn't mind others calling her by her birth name but sometimes I'ra pushed it into degrading. Unusual considering his sister was a dragonrider, a brown rider at that, and had her name shortened as well. He never lapsed D'mino's honorific.

"Nah, you don't want to hear about it, Imradrian."

Now it was I'ra's turn to raise his brows at the lack of honorific but D'mino's laugh and hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing much more than open his mouth.

"Did they take it well, lover?" K'vic grinned, eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. K'dra had a feeling he was laughing more at R'ahvin's ire with K'vic's pet name for K'dra than anything else.

"They were okay…until they found out about you," she sassed toward her wingsecond and enjoyed the surprised and inquiring look he shot her way.

"Me? What did I do?"

* * *

"You know what you did," B'yin laughed, having been Hold bred himself, and winking at the other brown rider.

"That's about it," K'dra grinned, nodding to her detail leader.

"But…but what about R'ahvin?" K'vic demanded.

"What about me?" said bronze raider raised an eyebrow, a smile shadowing his lips. He liked all his riders, but he was pleased that K'vic was now in the hot seat after annoying everyone else.

"Xenith caught Terranth yesterday, and you enjoyed each other several times afterward," K'vic objected, casting a disgruntled look K'dra's way.

"Yeah, but that was 'under the influence'," V'der guffawed. "You were just the nasty rider who deflowered their pure, innocent Kendra without 'badly' influencing dragon hormones."

The entire wing had a laugh at K'vic's expense and some teasing abounded as they all made their way toward the Kitchen and Dining Cavern for a wing meeting. Even if no one ate, they could still gather, get assignments, catch up on news, etc. There were other wings there, enjoying the cool of the partially underground cavern as most of the heating pits were outside.

Thread's Bane Wing sat at the table they usually found themselves at, taking drink refreshment, some grabbing dinner, but all were finally together.

"Okay, tomorrow is Threadfall and you know what that means," R'ahvin addressed his wing once everyone was settled in.

"The return of Lord Blood," K'vic quipped, and the table groaned at his bad pun. R'ahvin wasn't _that_ much of a stickler for procedure.

"Thank you, K'vic, you've just been demoted. Just kidding," the bronze rider grinned at his wingsecond. "Tonight, we'll have a look see."

The table groaned again and R'ahvin patiently waited it out until all the good-natured moans and complaints were finished and a modicum of seriousness fell upon them. His sea green eyes met each and every one of his rider's to make sure they were on the same level before continuing.

"Full readiness. We'll be going over every strap, harness, belt, buckle, glove, jacket, goggles, helmet, tools, sewing kits, and other leathers. Line your dragons in the Bowl and we'll check for flakes, dry patches, itchy skin, boils, cuts, or scratches. Not to say or imply that you have been remiss in your duty to your dragon, but this is a _full_ inspection. While you're at it, you may just get around to cleaning your weyr, and putting clothes where they belong."

The wing laughed because there were a couple of riders who were notorious for being lax in keeping their clothes and wardrobe tidy and organized. Those riders looked a bit sheepish but took it all in good order.

"Like I said…the return of Lord Blood," K'vic heaved a put-upon sigh, slinging a casual arm around and behind K'dra's shoulders, since they were sitting on the wall bench.

"K'vic," K'dra playfully admonished, slapping his tone stomach, the sound muffled somewhat from the open riding jacket.

K'vic pulled a face, but said nothing else, content to relax and enjoy drinking from K'dra's wine cup. He rolled his eyes to see her reaction but she just smiled and shook her head. She'd really had enough wine for today…she'd have to get water if she was still thirsty. K'vic was more than welcome to it, would be such a shame to have to throw out good wine.

Pouting that he didn't get more of a reaction out of her K'vic settled down to behave. Somehow K'vic had procured skins of the area they were to fight Thread over, and he unrolled the skin on the table, with helping hands reaching in to unfurl and keep down the edges.

"You all know procedure, but for those of you recently transferred or out of commission we're going to go over things so there won't be any mishaps, hopefully."

K'dra had a feeling he might be talking to her, but whatever the reason, she gave the skin her undivided attention, plotting all the marks and features to memory.

_Hmmm…Cabal Hold. Remember that one love?_

_We were just there, weren't we?_ Terranth lazily replied, alert only for the fact her rider was broadcasting they had a good possibility of fighting Thread for the first time in almost two months.

R'ahvin spent the next fifteen to twenty minutes going over where they were usually positioned during Fall, rarely were they ever moved. He also gave the formation they would be flying in, letting them know who was going to be riding sweep and who was cover rider.

The sweep rider was often sent out before the main wings in preparation, and they almost always had good weather sense, to determine the conditions they'd be flying in. Cover rider held back and up from the main wing formation, often flying solo, to catch or check for any Thread they might have missed in their sweep and try to sear it down before it fell down to the queen's wing level.

"Y'riack, you're riding cover unless you're told otherwise. Think you and Hagarth can handle it?" the bronze rider grinned at one of his most trusted riders.

"Always, sir," the chestnut haired blue rider raised his tanned face and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Good. We do this just like during drills and tournaments." R'ahvin paused and took a gracious pull of the wine in his own cup, and several of the wing followed his example.

K'dra rescued her goblet from K'vic's hand, returning it after a moment, and her brow furrowed as she recalled a piece of conversation that disturbed her.

"R'ahvin?"

"Yes, K'dra?" R'ahvin looked at her steadily.

"Is Terranth and I allowed to ride this Fall?" she asked cautiously and R'ahvin blinked.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, somewhat confused. "You've been cleared for Fall for some time now, we just didn't want to risk anything with Terranth so close to her rising."

"Before Terranth rose, and I was reacting to her being proddy, you said…um, that is," K'dra tried to put into words what had been bothering her, and there was some mutterings as the rest of her wing remembered R'ahvin's angry words the other day.

"You grounded her from flying until she was, what was it you said?" K'vic cocked his head sideways, pursing his lips as he thought. A lock of hair fell forward into his eyes and he irritably brushed it away. It just fell back in front of him as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, yes, you said and I quote, _'I'll not allow impaired dragon pair actively in my wing until they are better. Once Terranth rises, you're ground from Fall until further notice!_'"

"That's right, I said that didn't I?" R'ahvin tilted his head slightly to observe his newest green rider who looked meek, chastised, and hopeful all at the same time. She forced herself to look up and meet those eyes that had gazed upon her so intimately several hours before.

"I believe that whatever had 'impaired' you is effectively over, yes?"

His grin cajoled an answering twitch from her own, and brought a spark in her eyes, and his own grin spread into an all out smile.

"Then I believe, Terranth's rider, you will be flying Thread tomorrow in B'yin's detail."

"Thank you," K'dra grinned and tried to hide the emotion that wanted to choke her up.

Terranth thrummed happily outside and in her mind, K'dra could hear how pleased her dragon love was. And it was true. She was a dragonrider, and Terranth was her dragon, her green little _fighting_ dragon, and it was their job to sear Thread in the sky!

"Well…back to the firestone for you!" K'vic gave her a one armed hug and an infectious grin.

"Yes…back to the firestone for us! _Finally_."

About time.

* * *

_A/n: Wow, seventeen chapters! Wahoo! Hope you all like it! This one's a pretty good sized chapter. You should feel so special **:b**_

_Oh, and I named my little dragon muse Jareth for all those who were wondering! So it's Jareth who you should be thanking since naming him I've been writing more DoP, lol._

_I think it's time for our favorite dragon pair to get back in action. Namely because I am now bored with all the convalescing (K'dra and Terranth were that's for sure!) and all the funny and important parts of that plotline were finished._

_I'd like to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter. You're comments were so appreciated, I'm glad you all are sticking with me on this. Writing multiple stories in multiple genres is harder work than you'd think, lol. Blame Jareth. Review please!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Anne McCaffrey owns the rights and privileges to the Dragonriders of Pern. I just play with them.

A/n: I'm honorably naming this chapter **'Elided and Proud!'**, paraphrasing **eminempern**'s 'Green and Proud'. Thanks to **eminempern** for beta-ing this chapter!

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Well…back to the firestone for you!" K'vic gave her a one armed hug and an infectious grin._

"_Yes…back to the firestone for us! Finally."

* * *

_

About time.

The day dawned bright and early, and the cool morning's light found the dragons of Halcyon Weyr hovering in formation and ready to meet the silvery haze of Thread on the horizon.

K'dra and Terranth flew the first half of Fall, tired, exhausted, but happy to have flown Thread Fall again. They were both proud and almost deliriously happy that they had performed better this time around with no repeats of their first and disastrous Fall.

It was with great relief that they entered the bathing area and K'dra stripped the gear off her lifemate in preparation to scrub the firestone stink out of the sweating emerald hide.

"You, boy, I'm sorry I don't know you're name but could you please assist?" K'dra asked one of the many weyr brats who at that moment didn't have anything to do.

"Yes, dragonrider! What do you need?"

"I need you to go to the supply room and get me enough oil for after Terranth's bath and a paddle. And if you're quick enough, you may help bathe Terranth."

"Yes, dragonrider! What's you're name?"

"K'dra."

"Yes, K'dra! I'm going!"

The little lad ran off, excited at the prospect of being so up close and personal with one of Pern's great defenders.

"That's not your name," a disapproving voice reproached her.

K'dra didn't pause in her attentions to her dragon's cleansing, listening with half her mind to Terranth's running commentary on those still fighting, and the second wave of blues and greens who'd replaced those at the beginning. So it wasn't any surprise that she didn't hear the comment.

The boy came back, lugging a massive bucket and paddle behind him, both nearly as large as he was. There was a determined look on his face that did nothing to detract from his excitement.

"I got it Dragonrider K'dra!" he announced, causing several blue and green riders to chuckle at his enthusiasm. They themselves were surrounded by helpful weyrfolk who weren't busy attending to the wounded or organizing flame crews.

"Thanks," K'dra grinned, hands already full of suds, one hand carrying the unfoamed soapsand. "What's your name, boy, so I don't have to keep saying 'hey you'."

"Willzander, my lady dragonrider."

"Well, Willzander, you don't mind if I call you Zan? Well, Zan, grab some sand and start sudding!"

The pair worked in companionable silence, though it was broken from time to time with Zan interjecting some comment or other. K'dra also told him what Terranth was telling her about Thread fall, telling positions, riders, and dragons and their actions.

"Thank you for letting me help you bathe Terranth!" Zan enthused and K'dra smiled tiredly.

"You're welcome, Willzander. Thank you for being such a good help. Lucky for us Terranth's not that big, eh?" she winked even as she shared the boy's laughter.

K'dra took the large paddle, and proceeded to slick it on her dragon's hide, chuckling as he called back, "Bye, K'dra!"

Terranth hummed in pleasure as she was 'prettied up', enjoying the feel as the thick liquid was slathered on. She was indolent for the next hour and a half as K'dra worked on her, and then she rose as K'dra finished the job.

"There ya go, dragon love. Go on ahead to the weyr, I'll meet you there," K'dra smiled fondly at her dragon beauty, passing the bucket with the ample remains of oil onto one of her passing dragonrider brethren.

I will see you later.

"What's your name?"

The hostile tone caught K'dra by surprise, turning from picking up hers and Terranth's gear, and she saw a weyrman, one whom had been pointed out as a stickler for tradition, and to be careful with her name around him. This was K'dra's first meeting with him but the other fighting female dragonriders warned her about him. She couldn't think of his name at the moment and Terranth was bristling at the edge of her mind.

"My name is K'dra, pronounced, kid-ruh, a hard 'c' sound at the beginning. I _used_ to be Kendra Ulric, but that stopped the moment I Impressed Terranth."

K'dra gave an annoyed look at the man in front of her, feeling resigned and frustrated at the tone he'd used and what she'd overheard, having to go over this same run down issue over and over and over again with others. The weyrman in front of her looked just as resigned, his jaw clenched, lips in a thin line, with a disapproving scowl at her words cast in her direction. His chin was jutted out and his eyes flashed righteous fire.

"It's not traditional!" he ground out, just as annoyed as she, and K'dra found herself fighting the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Females dragonriders do _not_ shorten their names…period!"

"No…" K'dra drew the word out slowly; taking a deep breath and mentally shoring up her defenses. "_Queen riders_ do not shorten their names. I am not a queen rider. I ride green Terranth, a _fighting_ dragon. And fighting dragonriders, male _or_ female, elide their name with the honorific. You follow me?"

"It has no grounding in tradition! You have no right to the honorific!"

That was the last insult and K'dra drew herself up to her full height and gave the man a glare worthy of any dragon in mating rut.

"No right? No _right_? I earned the _right_, the _privilege_, the day my Terranth broke her shell and chose me for her rider. And for your information, my being female and eliding my name has it's grounding since the First Pass when Benden's First Weyrwoman Torene, who could bespeak and hear any dragon, heard the dragon's shortening their rider's names during Fall. Male _and_ female riders were shortened, so I have every _tradition_ to back my decision. You don't get much more traditional than that! Good day, sir!"

K'dra whirled around and stomped off, fuming all the while. Had she been her dragon she was sure her eyes would be quickly whirling the orangey-red and white of anger and frustration, her back stiffened and head held high.

The nerve of that man! The nerve of all those…those _traditionalists_, who continually hound her with their self righteous indignation that she would _dare_ to break hundreds of Turns of a male dominated world and take one of the inherent rights of a fighting dragonrider. She had every right! What, just because female dragonriders had become almost all but nonexistent meant that they shouldn't receive the same courtesies and honors due?

What rot! Like she had told that obnoxious weyrman, she had been granted that right, that privilege, the moment a little green dragonet gazed upon her with roiling, rainbow eyes.

_You are angry. That man has made you mad!_

Terranth gave an angry trumpeting as she gleaned from her rider's mind the reason she was distressed.

"Yeah, he did. Him and all those others on a self righteous kick who don't understand," K'dra had tears in her eyes. The situation that had gradually been building since she elided her name at Terranth's hatching now just reached that point where all she could do to relieve all this stress was to let a few tears loose.

_Why does it matter that you are called K'dra or Kendra? You are _my_ rider and it should not matter._

"No, it shouldn't but it does. By the First Egg, I'm tired of it! No one comes down on a guy if he shortens his name. Noooo…they expect it and try out various shortenings beforehand! But a female…oh, no. 'Female dragonriders do not elide their names…period,'" K'dra mimicked in a sickening falsetto.

"Oh! It makes me so mad!" K'dra screeched, allowing herself to give in to her emotions having reached the privacy and safety of hers and Terranth's weyr to vent.

She whipped off her gloves from the top of the bundle she still held and tossed them against the wall. Staring briefly at the spot on the wall where the pair of leathers had hit, her jacket soon followed, then her helmet, and finally her goggles. Terranth's equipment was dropped in heap just as her bulk blocked the light from the weyr entrance as she came in, eyes whirling a myriad of colors, too fast to distinguish individually in response to her rider's mood.

"Gah!" K'dra howled, hands gripping the side of her head and yanking on her cap of ebony curls, glaring at a distant spot on the partition dividing K'dra's sleeping area from Terranth's groove, panting slightly.

_K'dra!_ Terranth creeled in shared empathy, having never experienced her rider's mood so violent, so extreme before.

As K'dra eventually tried to control her breathing, which had sped up in her agitation, she finally heard a gentle thrum that was oddly soothing and helped to calm her frazzled nerves. She turned a tear-streaked face to her lifemate, finally realizing how her actions were affecting her green beauty, and was instantly contrite.

"Ah, Terri, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Terri, I'm sorry."

K'dra gave in to her tears as she embraced Terranth's muzzle, knowing it was better not to fight the crying, and she released the last of her dismay against incredibly soft dragon hide. Terranth continued to thrum softly and nuzzled her rider against herself, curling her thick neck around K'dra, sheltering her.

She was sniffling and swiping at her nose when both females detected movement outside. K'dra turned her head slightly toward the entrance as a familiar voice called out, "Hello!"

K'dra's eyes widened and her head snapped up to look at Terranth.

"You didn't call for help did you?" K'dra addressed her dragon love, voice faint.

_You were crying and very upset. I didn't know what to do!_

Terranth's eyes swirled faster and her mind voice both conveyed her worry and concern.

"It's okay, Terri, it's okay," K'dra whispered fondly, stroking the beloved emerald muzzle and breathing deep of firestone, oil, and dragon.

"Hello! K'dra!" the voice called again, closer this time, and K'dra turned in the safety of Terranth's neck and answered back.

"In here!" she winced at how her voice cracked, and swiped again at her nose, knowing she probably looked like something the canines dragged in.

"Hey!" the voice answered as its owner rounded the last corner of Terranth's body to enter the weyr proper, eyes flickering concern similar to Terranth.

"What are you doing, here?"

"Terranth bespoke Tilanth and Tilanth urged me to hurry and I came as fast as I could."

Et'an stood there in the weyr and K'dra ran until she was once again in the embrace of the one she needed at that moment. How Terranth knew that it was Et'an she needed, Et'an whose arms she needed around her and not say, K'vic or R'ahvin she didn't know, but she was glad her little girl was so clever.

"Oh, Et'an."

K'dra started to cry anew.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found the pair entwined about each other, still fully clothed, upon K'dra's sleeping fur. Et'an was stroking her hair, and they had pulled the divider to one side so Terranth could stretch her neck and keep an eye on her calming rider.

Tilanth, the dark brown was partially inside the weyr, his chin resting upon Terranth's glistening hindquarters in a move reminiscent of weyrlinghood, eyes whirling soft soothing blue and green. He hummed quietly deep in his throat, the action helping to calm the emerald dragon as much as her rider, in much the same way Et'an was doing to K'dra.

"Your hair's grown longer," Et'an smiled, keeping things small and inconsequential, knowing his friend would talk when she was ready.

K'dra laughed at the random comment. Fifteen minutes of her sobbing all over his riding gear and under tunic, fifteen minutes of neither of them speaking, and that was what he came up with as an opener. By Faranth she loved this man.

"You should have seen it before I came to Thread's End. It was past my rear, and almost to my knees."

She returned Et'an's smile.

Et'an reached a hand up and moved a strand of hair out her face, not caring that it was wet with tears and sticking to his fingers, or that her normally tanned face was now splotchy and her nose red and snotty from crying. To him she was the most beautiful in these real moments, and besides, what was a little salt and snot between friends?

"Beautiful," he sighed, content to hold her and cuddle her close.

K'dra obviously felt the same way, burrowing deeper in his arms, one cheek pressed against his chest. She needed a friend and not a lover desperately at this moment, someone who could understand and yet tell her what she needed to hear without fear. Et'an rested his cheek back against the pillow and the top of her head, ever patient. If there was one thing he'd learned being best friends with two females, it was patience.

They were silent for several minutes longer, the silence comfortable and unstrained, not a hint of awkwardness. K'dra finally pulled in a deep breath and let it out, pulling herself together.

"One of the weyrmen made me mad today," she began quietly, idly running a hand up and down his bare arm, jacket and overtunic having been discarded sometime ago.

"Hmm," he encouraged, and the 'grunt speak' elicited another smile from the girl in his arms.

"He told me that it was arrogant and assuming for me to elide my name. That it wasn't _traditional_ for a female dragonrider to have the honorific, and that I didn't deserve it."

Et'an gave a snort and an irritated growl to show his disdain about that, something that his dark dragon half echoed in a far deeper and more menacing octave from his position guarding the weyr entrance. Terranth gave an answering grumble, hissing slightly, as her head rose above the ground and weaved slightly side to side.

"I got angry and I snapped off at him," K'dra continued, slightly sheepish at this confession.

"Well, good!"

"I told him that having Impressed a fighting dragon gave me that privilege, that it was actually traditional for both men and women dragonriders to have their names shortened as per the Benden's First Weyrwoman's Records during the First Pass, and that it didn't matter what he or anyone else thought, Terranth liked it and he could like it or not, I didn't care. Then I told him to have a good day and I stalked off."

Et'an had kept a steady rhythm stroking her hair and K'dra wasn't surprised to find herself more relaxed than she had this morning.

"It wasn't just that one man," she continued, staring past Et'an's shoulder at some distant visual only she could see. "There's been several, some weyrfolk, some Craft folk, Holder folk, even dragonriders…men _and_ women both. It's so sharding annoying, I'm tired of having to defend my decision to other people and myself. I'm sick of it!"

"I don't blame you," he agreed quietly, letting her get this out of her system before she really went nuts.

"But it wasn't just that that's been bothering me. It's a whole bunch of stuff! First off, there's being in a whole different Weyr. Granted, as long as I have Terranth I'll never be alone, but I miss being around people who know me, who actually give a tunnel snake's rear end about me other than the fact I _somehow_ Impressed a green. Then, my family, my parents mostly, reaction to Terranth's rising and the little pre-flight loving I had with K'vic. Ugh, can't they understand I'm a grown woman and I am free to choose for myself who I want to be with, when I want?"

"Not very understanding, eh?" Et'an grinned, chuckling, and K'dra relaxed back against that rumbling chest.

"Hello, I'm a dragonrider! We can't be bound by the same restrictions out of necessity for our dragon partners without serious consequences, why can't they see that? Do they think I'm really so vapid or desperate or…sluttish that I'd just throw myself at any and every man? Do they really think I wanted to bed more than one man my entire lifetime? Because don't get me wrong, both were great, but I never thought I'd ever have more than one partner, but Terranth changed all that, she has needs that I can't ignore, and if it means that three to four times a Turn that I have to sleep with a different rider every time she rises, then so be it!"

K'dra had tensed up again as she became impassioned with all the built up affronts she hadn't let out and Et'an just let her go, knowing this was for the best. He was also trying not to laugh, because quiet K'dra was amusing to observe when she was riled. Her eyes flashed dark brown with hints of gold coming to the fore when she really got into the swing of things and her chin rose with all the haughtiness of a Lady Holder.

"And let's not get into that today was the first day Terranth and I flew Fall since the accident, and that despite countless hours of drill, practice, and several sevendays worth of flying sweep that it was still tiring and nerve wracking and I'd been so anxious about something happening to me or Terranth this time. Or that I had just finished bathing Terri and was headed to get myself something to eat and looking forward to sleeping the rest of the day away when that arrogant prick grabbed me to argue with me! And last night R'ahvin decided for a full gear inspection, so _that_ took forever, and I don't think K'vic and R'ahvin really like each other."

K'dra paused in her rant to frown, her brow wrinkling in thought, head cocking to one side and some hair falling back in her face in a way Et'an thought adorable.

"R'ahvin seems to think he has some sort of claim on me," K'dra frowned harder, "and he's always been so overprotective. He really didn't like K'vic pairing up with me…"

"Not that I blame him," Et'an cut in quickly, and laughed at K'dra's wide-eyed look of surprise, grinning down as his eyes caught hers.

"Ha, ha," she rolled her eyes at his teasing; she was glad to be able to express herself so freely with someone who understood.

"I do," Et'an defended himself, hugging her closer and kissing the top of her head, smiling. "I also get why R'ahvin would be so irked at this K'vic. He thinks you're his girl."

"His girl? What, he sees and lusts after me first and so he thinks he has first claim on me? Who does he think he is?" she demanded, frowning mightily, crossing her arms in a huff.

It was Et'an's turn to roll his eyes and K'dra pouted as she caught his expression.

"What? Don't give me that look K'dra, formerly Kendra of the Ulric merchant clan. I reserve the right to roll my eyes at anything I want that you and S'na say. It's in the Best Friend's Charter."

He nodded his head to emphasize this point and K'dra found herself giggling.

The pair laughed harder when at that moment their stomachs each gave a loud rumble, echoing and answering, eyes dancing with mirth.

"See, even our stomachs are agreeing! What does this Weyr have to offer a hungry rider to eat?"

"I don't know offhand, but we can go see what's offered," a laughing K'dra spoke as she offered her best friend a helping hand to get up.

"You know I love you, K'dra," Et'an gazed at her tenderly as they stood and enfolded her in another embrace.

"I love you, too, Et'an," she hugged him back, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

_We are here for you, too,_ a pleasant double echo, male and female, came from their dragon halves, and K'dra felt so much better than she had all day.

"But we're going to clean this mess you made before we eat."

* * *

The pair waltzed in the eating room sometime later after K'dra made sure she was presentable. There was really nothing she could do to hide the fact that she had been crying but at least it didn't look so bad.

K'dra headed immediately for the food set out buffet style, Et'an following, and needing no encouragement. Being there emotionally was tiring work for all involved, and he'd had Fall at his own Weyr almost a day ago. That little fact made K'dra feel even guiltier, but he just smiled and stroked her arm, telling her all was well.

Plates piled high and balancing drinks in one hand, she led him to her wing's table and they set their meal down gratefully. Et'an gave a sigh of pleasure, inhaling the hot, simmering smell of cooked meat, wonderful stew, and all the fixings. He took an eager draught of his wine, allowing the cool liquid to wet his tongue and satiate his thirst, before digging in.

They had fallen silent, focusing in on the business of eating, and every once in a while their legs and feet brushed against one another in reassurance. That's where some of her wing found them as they wandered on in, the exhaustion and strain of Threadfall apparent on everyone's faces.

"Who's your friend, K'dra?" Y'riack, blue Hagarth's rider, asked as he plunked his food and drink down on the table beside the pair.

K'dra exchanged amused glances with Et'an at the special emphasis the blue rider placed on 'friend' and they shrugged, grinning.

"Y'riack, this is my _very_ good friend," her lips twitched in a smile, "Et'an, brown Tilanth's rider, of Thread's End Weyr. This is Y'riack, rider of blue Hagarth and one of my wing."

"Hello," Et'an greeted the blue rider, eyes sparkling with mirth at K'dra's joke.

"Hey, welcome to Halcyon,' Y'riack spoke amiably enough. He was soon tearing heartily in his meal as the few wingmates who decided to enter the kitchens assembled with their own meals and refreshment.

The sight of an unknown dragonrider at their table didn't warrant more than a curious brow raised in inquiry, but they let it pass as he seemed okay enough, K'dra seemed more relaxed and unaffected by his presence so they figured she knew him somehow.

"Hey, Et'an!" I'ra greeted the brown rider, grinning in merriment.

"I'ra," Et'an acknowledged the green rider who had Impressed in the same clutch with Tilanth and Terranth. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," the green rider cast a sly, knowing look the brown rider's way. Et'an arched an eyebrow, but he grinned anyway.

"I like you but not that much," was all he said, causing a bout of laughter among the gathered wing.

"No, you save that for K'dra over here," I'ra jerked his thumb in the other green rider's direction.

"Some would say you were jealous, I'ra," K'dra interjected sweetly, all innocence and laughed the hardest as both the boys flushed with embarrassment.

"It's not like that," they chorused, turning redder.

"Oh…_these_ are some of that infamous weyrling wing," D'rik grinned, winking at the pair.

"You do realize this is two thirds of the scariest team ever Impressed we have here, eh?" I'ra laughed as he smiled away his embarrassment to the few of his wing grouped together.

His reaction made K'dra wonder if I'ra had ever thought of Et'an in that way. It was food for thought.

"Has K'dra been telling stories again?" Et'an gave a mock sigh causing K'dra to giggle and nudge his leg under the table with her own.

"No, that's I'ra's job, you know what a big mouth he is," she sassed, chuckling.

Then she tilted her head and really looked over those around her and Et'an.

"Say, I'ra, you being here means K'vic is back, yes?"

The entire wing flew Threadfall in shifts, as the smaller dragons didn't have the stamina to fly the entire fall like the big browns and bronzes. B'yin's little detail, including K'dra herself, were part of the first wave, then K'vic's detail, and finally, R'ahvin and his detail would finish as they had the most browns and bronzes in the wing. I'ra was in K'vic's detail, so that meant that there was only a matter of time before R'ahvin and K'vic came in.

For some reason, seeing either of 'her boys' wasn't a pleasant thought. Et'an obviously knew how she felt for his leg came up to rub against hers reassuringly.

"Yup, that's right. He was giving Shimrath a bath last I saw, so he'll be here shortly."

"She can hardly wait," B'tolme snickered, and K'dra gave a weak smile, suddenly not hungry anymore but not for the reason her wing thought.

"Having your Wingleader and junior Wingsecond in your bed and grappling at each other's throats not enough for you so you get another rider?"

K'dra looked up and met Gr'fin's eyes, wondering where this sudden bout of surliness had come from. She wasn't the only one who thought so, it seemed.

"Shut up, Gr'fin, you're just jealous cause the Cavern girls are onto your womanizing ways and won't accept you into their beds unless you settle with one," a masculine voice interrupted mildly, and they all looked up to see B'yin come to the table.

He nodded to those members of his wing and grinned as he saw Et'an.

"Well, Et'an, Tilanth's rider, of Thread's End Weyr, weyrmate to Bria, green Jynth's rider. How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine sir," Et'an rose from his seat to salute and greet the senior Wingsecond who outranked everyone at the table.

"How's your weyrmate?"

B'yin's knowing smile goaded the younger brown rider to blush, and there were several chuckles from the wing as they recalled their former wingmate's certain proclivities. Et'an arched an eyebrow, and there was a rueful look on his face that told more eloquently than words the situation.

"Weyrmate is perhaps too strong of a word for what we had," he admitted, sitting down only when B'yin had done so. "A seven-day's worth of post-mating bliss might be more accurate."

"She does seem to like the more…female of the species does she not?" B'yin laughed outright.

K'dra canted her head to the left, silently inquiring from her friend, surprised that she had not heard of this. Of course she'd heard rumors as she'd settled in with her new wing, but she was kind of hurt that her friends hadn't told her more. Et'an gave her a reassuring smile and she cocked an eyebrow of her own.

_Terri, tell Tilanth that Et'an is going to get it for not telling me sooner. _She smiled back at him, but it wasn't nearly as friendly or reassuring.

_Tilanth has done so. He is amused,_ Terranth disclosed, voicing her own amusement. Hers and Tilanth's rider's penchant for bickering was a source of great entertainment to the young dragons, even though it was commonplace growing up. Even more so when S'na got involved.

'What?' Et'an mouthed at her, giving her an innocent expression similar to her earlier one.

'You know,' she told him, but couldn't stop the soft smile that spread over her features.

She just couldn't stay mad, or even pretend to stay mad, at the loveable imp for too long. It was so unfair and Et'an smirked, as he knew all about her inability to hold a grudge, at least toward him and S'na.

"Brownrider of Thread's End, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was invited, Wingleader," was the brown rider's cool rejoinder, void of inflection.

K'dra looked up in some surprise as she saw R'ahvin standing there with goblet in hand, glaring at her friend. K'vic was flanking him, a curiously unreadable expression on his usually mobile face.

_This cannot be good,_ K'dra thought faintly.

* * *

So what do you all think?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Kendra**

**Disclaimer**: Anne McCaffrey owns all the rights to the Dragonriders series; I am merely employing her settings for my enjoyment.

**A/n**: I apologize for the delay, but RL sent an unexpected twist. Sometimes I hate real life. Thank you for your patience and all your kind reviews.

A special shout out to **eminempern **for beta-ing these past few chapters, despite her own hectic real life issues. Her insights and remembrance of other people's insights on her own stories has greatly improved the quality of the chapters I'm posting.

This wouldn't be possible without her…well, it probably could if I really thought about it or if I had another beta, but I don't and I like her as my beta and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather indulge upon…I'm rambling.

This one's for you Shelly, a little **Touch of Jealousy**!

Previously: 

"_Brownrider of Thread's End, what are you doing here?"_

"_I was invited, Wingleader," was the brown rider's cool rejoinder, void of inflection._

_K'dra looked up in some surprise as she saw R'ahvin standing there with goblet in hand, glaring at her friend. K'vic was flanking him, a curiously unreadable expression on his usually mobile face. _

_This cannot be good,_ _K'dra thought faintly._

Have you ever been in a silence so charged with potential, whether it be good or bad, sexual or violent, intensity to the nth degree? That was the kind of silence that gripped the table as the rest of Thread's Bane Wing joined their brethren at the table, eyes darting between their Wingleader, K'vic, and the not so familiar brown rider.

There was electricity in the air, powerfully intense, and the silence soon seemed to be oppressive, as no one knew what to say next, if it would help at all. As far as anyone knew, nothing had gone wrong, and yet their Wingleader, whom they respected and obeyed, was acting as if Et'an had called insult upon him.

K'dra almost opened her mouth, but some instinct warned against it, and she clenched her lips tight. Somehow…this wasn't her fight, and she'd only complicate matters further, she could sense. Her face was grim as she studied the men around her like the Wing was.

R'ahvin looked rough. Sweat was still upon his brow, his hair in sweaty, spiked disarray, dirt turned to mud due to the moisture clung in spots giving him a five o'clock shadowed look, one that K'dra didn't usually mind. But was that…_blood_ on the side of his mouth? Looking closely, she could see the faintest traces, as if he'd swiped it away. Her eyes tracked toward his hands but she couldn't tell as his gloves were stuffed in his belt.

If she wasn't mistaken, not all the darkening on his face was from dust or firestone smoke. Was that the beginnings of a…_bruise_? Did R'ahvin get in a fight before he came inside? There was a wariness mixed with the weariness, and he was tense, tightly coiled as if ready to snap.

She was surprised to see that he was and couldn't figure it out. Terranth hadn't reported anything disastrous happening to the Wing with the ending of Fall, or that there had been any excitement between the dragons, and the injuries suffered were from other Wings and non-life threatening so she didn't know why R'ahvin looked as if he wanted to tear Et'an apart.

Frowning, she realized that it _was_ Et'an, and Et'an only, that his ire seemed directed at and she felt dread begin to pool in her stomach.

"I think your welcome is over, brownrider." K'vic's quiet rumble broke the silence, everybody jumping at the unexpected sound.

_What's with all the 'brownrider' nonsense?_ K'dra wanted to say but once again held her tongue, sticking instead to gaping incredulously at K'vic.

Where had her lighthearted wingsecond gone? There was no humor on K'vic's face right now, nothing at all, eyes hooded and his stance…wary? Why were R'ahvin and K'vic acting this way to one of her oldest and dearest friends?

"My _name_ is Et'an," the younger rider said slowly, carefully. "And I am _Tilanth's_ rider."

K'dra was mistrustful of the dark look passing through R'ahvin's eyes at Et'an's not-so- subtle correction. While respectfully phrased and delivered, there had been a hint of steel behind all the cordiality.

For his part, Et'an never took his eyes off the two riders in standing over him, and very watchfully started to rise from his seated position.

"You should take your dragon and go back to your Weyr and weyrmate, _boy_," R'ahvin added in a low, dangerous tone that had the entire Wing shifting uneasily.

K'dra's mouth dropped open with a shocked 'oh' and she stared at the bronze rider as if she'd never seen him before. So that's what this was about, or at least, that's what the majority of it was about. Et'an tensed from across the table and his eyes flashed with anger.

"I see," was all he said, sending the pair an unfriendly look. "I suppose I'll just take my leave, then."

"You should." The bronze rider nodded in agreement, his eyes intent upon Et'an's lack of progress leaving the Great Hall.

"I'll escort you," K'dra blurted out, not able to contain herself any longer, and not about to abandon her buddy.

She was furious and she was sure her body language was giving that away. She was doing all she could do to hold back angry words, and if her body was shaking and trembling with the effort, what of it?

"K'dra," K'vic began, eyes turning to her for the first time, but she cut him off with an angry jerk of her head and a tight grip on Et'an's arm.

"He's _not_ myweyrmate, but he _is_ my friend. _Someone_ has to show common courtesy," she clipped icily, stalking off with her friend in tow, not caring one iota what the others thought.

R'ahvin and K'vic may have each at one point shared her bed –_that _could be remedied- but she would never, ever, give up her friendship with Et'an.

Et'an's arm and his grip on her hand was the only thing that kept her walking, as her legs had suddenly seemed to have the consistency of mush, and she followed him in silence as they made for a concerned Tilanth and Terranth crooning anxiously in the Weyr Bowl.

"I…" K'dra began, and then stopped. Et'an paused by Tilanth's foreleg, seemingly to stare into his dragon's hide, waiting.

"I don't know what to say," she finally got out. "I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't know what for! They were being such…such jerks! I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Et'an spoke quietly, finally turning his head to look at his friend.

She was almost in tears again, this time at the betrayal and injustice done to her best friend, by men she'd come to trust inexplicably.

"Yes, it is. I don't know why they're acting that way, but it was my fault you came, if I hadn't have lost my grip on my emotions…"

"You would have later," he cut her off, tugging her toward him, and embracing her once more.

"I'm just glad I was here when you needed me," he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. K'dra leaned into his strong chest, wrapping her arms around him, and letting his strength once more pour through her.

He rubbed her lower back in circles, arms about her waist, humming in his throat to calm her down like he would a frightened animal. Tilanth and Terranth twined their necks about their riders, ensconcing them from anyone trying to observe the two, crooning love and support though they didn't necessarily understand what was going on.

She had a feeling Et'an might know a little more about the situation than he was letting on, which reminded her that he had been keeping things from her. Namely, the lack of telling her about him and Bria not having the typical weyrmate relationship. Not that the thought bothered her, about Et'an and Bria, though that was unfortunate. She was more worried about how Et'an was handling it, and she didn't like him hurting, so it was for his sake she hurt. She also suspected S'na knew - there was little that bubbly blond didn't- and that brought back some of her own hurt. Put it that way, they didn't sound like the best of friends, but then again, the past seven-days had been a killer on all of them and her emotions were still riotous from Terranth's flight.

Speaking of which, the thought of her own weyrmate and lover waiting for her in the Great Hall made her stomach knot, and definitely not that good, tingly knotting of earlier. This was more of an _I'm-dreading-looking-and-speaking-to-you_ kind of knotting.

"Not your fault," he repeated. K'dra only sighed in response and he smiled into her hair.

Tilanth's sudden hissing broke the mutually comforting hug apart, and they turned around to see what was going on. The nearly black dragon was very nearly growling, a clear _stay back_ warning if there ever was one. Terranth's eyes started to whirl with alarm at her playmate's sudden challenge and she gave a delicate hiss as well.

Xenith's large, bronze head rose above the two smaller dragons, eyes whirling mild colors and his answering thrum was more to reassure them of his intentions than anything. Tilanth still hissed, wings slightly unfurling, neck snaking in the air over the human pair, as if to protect them. He had nothing against Xenith, except that for some reason, Xenith's rider had made Et'an angry and he didn't want the larger dragon anywhere near his precious rider.

Terranth bobbed her head, unsure of the threat her weyrmate and leader was causing for her rider and Tilanth's, but couldn't deny Tilanth's reaction to her mate. She warbled at the two males, her indecision apparent. But she stuck by Tilanth's side, her own Beloved underneath that snaking brown head.

If K'dra didn't know better, she'd think the great bronze was apologetic- whether for his rider's actions or not was yet to be determined. She knew it wasn't Xenith's fault that R'ahvin was being such a dray butt so she tried not to take it out on him.

Besides, she liked the big bronze.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Et'an noted wryly, glancing at the bigger dragon.

"Alright." K'dra reluctantly stepped back, toward Terranth as Et'an used an obliging foreleg to leap upward.

Terranth, Xenith, and K'dra stepped further back even as Tilanth backed away some to give the lithe brown room to maneuver and lift off. K'dra shielded her eyes against the wind and sand cast up by Tilanth's take off, seeking shelter against Terranth's glossy hide.

She uncovered her face and eyes long enough to look up and see the pair suspended in the air before they winked _between_.

For several moments she was silent, then she hardened her features, and pushing off from Terranth, she stomped toward the Great Hall.

_What are you doing? _She asked herself as she marched through the Cavern's doors, striding in with a firm step and purpose to her walk.

_What _are_ you doing?_ Terranth chimed in.

_I don't know, but I'll think of something. _She pursed her lips into a thin, irritated line as her eyes caught sight of her Wing, who hushed as she approached them.

Head high, shoulders back, and spine straight, she bypassed both the men she was irritated with, grabbed her food and drink, mumbled a prim 'excuse me' to her Wing and stormed away to sit at a table that weyrlings usually occupied. It was empty, as the weyrlings were busy elsewhere, most likely drafted into helping with the injured dragons, and having impromptu dragon healing lectures to endure.

How well she remembered those days when she was a weyrling herself, almost two Turns in the making, and how glad she was when she and Terranth graduated and became 'real' fighters.

Her stew was cold and her wine was tepid but she paid no heed, going through the motions of eating only because she knew her stomach would make her pay later, and she didn't want to have that queasy unfulfilled feeling that came when she didn't eat. She had already eaten a good portion of it prior to the fiasco, so in no time at all she was almost finished, with a few dregs of wine left in her cup to swish it down.

Satisfied now, she used the cloth napkin she'd grabbed along with her food, wiping her mouth and hands daintily as she'd been taught and gathering the empty accessories together. Her spoon, fork, and cup went in the bowl, which was placed over top of the plate that had held her bread and the napkin tossed over that.

Taking the used accoutrements to drudges' washing station, she once again separated them into the appropriate bins, the napkin balled and heaved with the others to be washed, and headed back out. This time she didn't even glance in her Wing's direction, her mission accomplished, nodding and greeting other riders who called greetings to her but never stopping.

She was _so_ not in the mood.

"They did _what?_"

K'tal winced at his weyrmate's sudden screech, putting a hand to the ear that was currently ringing, and trying not to shake his head too quickly.

They had been in the middle of some good, old-fashioned pre-loving cuddling, when S'na had suddenly snapped backwards, eyes unfocused as Shrith informed her of something. That was when the screech had come into play, and that was why he was doing his best to ignore the temporary loss of hearing in his left ear.

"I'll tear them to pieces! I'll skewer them with the canine spits, and drag their bloody carcasses _between_!" his weyrmate continued on, thankfully away from him and his ears, her face flushed a deep, pinky red.

K'tal could only stare in helpless disbelief as S'na ranted. His loveable, if easily excitable, weyrmate didn't get mad very often in general due to her very sunny and optimistic outlook in even the worst of times. But she was mad, genuinely mad, and it gave him cause for concern.

He'd never seen her like this before, face flushed, arms straight at her sides tense with compressing her hands into fists, sapphire eyes nearly purplish-black with her anger, mouth clenched so tight the corners of it were white with the effort and her jawbone was starkly defined under the taut flesh. She was so fierce, so amazing, and in that moment he fell in love with her all over again even as his mind reached out to the one who would help him deal with this.

_Can you tell me what's upsetting her?_

Kittith was just as perplexed as his rider, and the large blue questioned his mate, Shrith.

_Shrith says Tilanth is angry. While they were visiting Terranth's rider a bronze and a brown rider insulted Tilanth's rider. Tilanth will not even name the rider's dragons. Terranth and her rider are upset, as well, and now Shrith is also._

The blue dragon sounded more aggrieved at that last bit than anything else, not that K'tal could blame him. He wasn't about to interrupt S'na and inform her that the torturing and eventual killing of these men would be nearly impossible, as their dragons would intervene well before they reached that point. He decided the better part of valor was to remain silent about a woman threatening very painful things to certain male anatomy. Why did irate women always threaten the manlihood?

He didn't like how this had affected S'na so extremely, though he thought there might have been more to it than the summary he'd been given. Or perhaps the bond he'd taken for granted between the three ran deeper and further than he'd ever imagined.

This thought unsettled him, and he came back to the present abruptly. There was only the sound of silence and the stern glare of his weyrmate that stiffened his spine. It was too reminiscent of the Weyrwoman's look when she was in a snit for his liking. Did all women master that look at some point?

"What?" he demanded, fixing her with a stare of his own. He wasn't going to take the flack for something a pair of idiot riders had done, and he wasn't shy about making that known, either.

"Nothing," S'na sniped, a tone and look so unlike the S'na he'd loved and come to know these few Turns, and it chilled him.

She was frowning, her brow furrowed in thought, but she wasn't looking at him, more like looking _through_ him.

"I'm not mad at you." She waved a hand in front of her dismissively. "I'm mad at those…those, _dragonriders,_" she fairly spat the last word out, "who were such imbeciles."

She turned around and started walking toward the weyr entrance. K'tal frowned, afraid for her and of what she might do. She was in no condition or state of mind to be taking Shrith _between_ while being so angry. The possibility of her leaving him was unacceptable.

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly, reaching out to grab her arm and stop her.

"To see Et'an, of course!" She looked over her shoulder back at him, surprised and confused, as if to ask why shouldn't she be going to her friend.

K'tal didn't see that this was any better than her storming off to another Weyr to give some higher-ranking dragonriders the what for. Here he was, in the letdown of pre _coitus interruptus_, when they were disrupted because Tilanth just _had_ to share the debacle with Shrith, who in turn relayed it S'na, who screeched in his ear and started to rant, and was now going to leave him to attend a friend who should have had better control over his dragon and emotions, just because he'd been insulted.

All in all, this wasn't cause to make K'tal happy; moreso that S'na would get so worked up over the other rider's distress, someone who was _not_ K'tal, her weyrmate. To K'tal's knowledge, she'd never become all that worked up over _him_. Not that K'tal had given her reason to blow up like that.

This fall-out of emotions, hormones, and adrenaline thrummed through his body and needed some sort of outlet.

"I don't think so. Et'an's a big boy, supposedly a man, he doesn't need you to hold his hand."

"Excuse you?"

_Ouch. Maybe that wasn't the best outlet_.

S'na's eyes, which had lightened up to their almost normal sapphire, started to darken again to that purplish black as she became irritated. That angry glare which had been directed previously toward the unknown offenders was now being turned in his direction and he forced himself not to flinch under that gaze.

S'na yanked her arm out from under his hand, turning around and backing away so she would be both closer to the weyr entrance and able to face him at the same time. Her hands went to her hips, one leg balancing all her weight as she tapped the other foot.

How did he suddenly rate the glare, the hip, _and_ the foot? K'tal quickly tried to think of someway to appease her yet keep her here.

"Well, he probably isn't in the best of moods, and I don't think he'd appreciate you meddling."

Even as the words left his mouth, K'tal wished he could take them back as those gorgeous eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

Perhaps 'meddling' hadn't been the wisest of word choices.

"Since when has being there for a friend constituted '_meddling'_?" her voice had suddenly gone several octaves lower, more precise.

When his outspoken and very vocal mate unexpectedly became controlled and soft- spoken, he knew he was in trouble.

"Well, it's a guy thing…" he began but stopped at the arched brow directed his way.

"And I…being one of his best friends, and _female_, wouldn't get it, hmm? I'd be prone to…what was it, _meddle_?"

"What I meant was…"

"What you meant was that you don't want me to go over there," she cut him off, blond hair tossed to the side over one shoulder.

"Well, get this straight, K'tal. My friend is _hurting_. He needs me, even if it's just to sit there and say nothing, and I will not abandon him just to appease this sudden bout of alpha male jealousy."

"So it doesn't matter what I want, eh? Is that it?"

K'tal didn't want S'na to see how much that had hurt. He'd heard the rumors, had carefully considered them, concerning S'na, Et'an, and K'dra, before he started his pursuit of S'na. Rumor had it the three were more of a threesome in more ways than one. He didn't want to think that his lover had some residual feelings for a boy nearly half his age, despite the fact S'na denied having ever felt more than friendship for Et'an.

"That is not an issue here, so don't try to make it so!" S'na couldn't believe that this was happening.

Their first major fight - it was bound to happen- but…K'tal had so understood…or so she'd thought.

"I'm going over there as a friend, nothing more. I will not ravish him, I leave my ravishments for you," she pointed out in her usual blunt manner. "I cannot believe you would think that. I can't believe that you doubt me so much you could entertain the very possibility. Have I ever once given you any reason to doubt my love for you?"

K'tal took a deep breath and let it out, but he didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. By the First Egg he'd never had to deal with this before in any of his other mates. It was usually wham, bam, thank you ma'am. Why did S'na have to be so different and so frustrating?

Obviously he'd waited too long to find an answer because S'na suddenly straightened, her face smoothing away into that curious blankness she got whenever she didn't want anyone to see how she felt.

"Apparently you think such little of what we have that you would think I would turn to a _man_," she stressed the word, "who can't even see any girl for being blinded by his own love for another. Another who is _not_ me."

K'tal finally managed to meet her eyes, and he was struck by the incredible look of sadness and resignation in those beautiful, sapphire eyes.

"I am going to my friend. Because the one he needs is not here. I hope that later, when he doesn't need me, that I'm still welcome in this weyr."

She didn't wait for anything else to be said, knowing that if she did, she'd probably say some things that she and he would regret later on. Enough of those had been spoken already.

Shrith and Kittith were waiting upon the ledge anxiously peering inside having felt their riders' turmoil, knowing something had upset them terribly. They looked so beautiful together, Shrith's sea-green hide and Kittith's powdered sky blue. The weyrmated dragons were like their riders, rarely seen without the other's company.

The older blue graciously flew off the ledge to hover nearby and allow S'na a chance to mount her dragon before the green pair took to the air. Turning her head, she saw Kittith gracefully re-land, his neck twisted around so he could watch his mate and her rider fly off before going inside to comfort his rider.

_Are you all right?_ Shrith rumbled anxiously, knowing without question to head for Et'an and Tilanth's weyr. She didn't like this, didn't like it at all. First Tilanth, Et'an, Terranth, and K'dra were upset, and now her Beloved was as well. Only, it felt like her heart was breaking, and as soul-tied as the pair was she felt the pain as if it were her own.

_I don't know,_ S'na admitted, even her mind voice muted.

They had landed upon Tilanth's ledge, and Shrith was free to twist her head and neck around to peer up at her Beloved. She crooned out a wordless burst of love, calm, and support, tongue snaking out to gently caress the Beloved's arm. Her Beloved looked up at her through watery eyes and leaned in against the oil-softened muzzle, gently placing her forehead against dragon hide and taking a few moments to compose herself.

From within, she heard Tilanth's warbling welcome, slightly inquisitive but ever so polite and a great deal relieved that S'na was here. He too, crooned softly in support, even if he didn't know why S'na would need it.

"Thank you," she whispered against that beautiful hide, knowing that Shrith would 'hear' her thoughts, instead of the spoken words that were slightly muffled.

With a quick caress and a kiss, S'na headed through the entrance and quickly passed into the outer weyr where the nearly ember colored dragon lay curled up. The forked tail rose up and down with agitated thumps, and those whirling eyes were at a decent clip, not fast enough for panic or outright rage, but more consistent.

_S'na._

Tilanth's rich, mellow 'voice' greeted her, and as always, S'na shivered slightly at the distinctly male presence in her mind. When Terranth spoke to her, it wasn't nearly as unnerving, perhaps since she was female and not as unusual. Tilanth's voice was very similar to Et'an's but deeper, far more resonant and melodious if that were possible.

"Tilanth, thank you for letting me come." She bowed to the dragon, who could give one of the smaller bronzes a run for his money.

_He is in the bath._

The brown sounded so wistful and S'na had to hold back her laugh. It was obvious to everyone within moments of breaking his shell that Tilanth was very fond of baths. He loved them even more when Et'an 'took' a bath with him. This bathing ritual usually involved Et'an becoming halfway drowned and coughing up water for the better part of the evening following.

"Well, in that case, I'll wait." She smiled even though her mind thought, _Better not give K'tal another reason to doubt me._

The lithe brown nodded his head, tilting away toward the direction S'na knew lead to the bathing chamber.

"Did you have a nice visit with Terranth?" She queried the male dragon, as was her wont.

_I did, thank you. _The brown sounded pleased to be addressed; even though S'na was sure Shrith was hounding him for the details. Like rider, like dragon. S'na's mouth quirked.

"S'na."

The emotionally frayed blond turned her dramatic eyes to one half of her best friends, and suddenly grinned outright.

Water beaded on the small slash of skin visible through the unbuttoned shirt, making small, damp splotches showing that he'd toweled off very little. He was in a pair of trousers and aside from his shirt, nothing else. A towel was slung over his head as he attacked the black mop using both hands and a burst of intensity that had to have been due to the aftermath of the incident at Halcyon.

"So, who were the wherry-whore's sons and what are we going to do about 'em?" she asked him, grin in place but dead seriousness in her glinting, sapphire eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Kendra**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the settings or the world of the Dragonriders, which is the sole right and privilege of one Anne McCaffrey. I do however own Jareth and the original characters.

**A/n**: Hmm…two chapters so soon…you're all very lucky indeed. Either that or I've given in to **eminempern**'s methods of torture that she calls 'peer pressure' and 'being a good beta'. Somehow, I don't see the difference. So, in an effort to make sure my muse Jareth doesn't get shot, here it is! Just a warning, I needed to vent about men in general due to some things my dad and brothers did, so this isn't going to be very kind on the male gender.

_Previously:_

_"So, who were the wherry-whore's sons and what are we going to do about 'em?" she asked him, grin in place but dead seriousness in her glinting, sapphire eyes._

It was later on that evening and K'dra was attempting to take a bath. Attempting, because she belatedly realized she had no towels and very little soapsand left, either for her hair or for her body. That momentarily placed her in a foul mindset until Terranth adroitly reminded her that she could just soak today and wash tomorrow, for the next morn would be a rest day.

She supposed, as she lay back in the water with a moan, which wasn't entirely pleased, that if she really wanted to she could always have Terranth bespeak B'yin's Kalisth and see if he could bring her some. Or she could go to the Weyr Stores and see if they had any in stock, but that would require her moving, and the water was just so warm and just the right temperature.

On the other hand, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Well, anyone who was _male_ and originating with this Weyr, in any event. She figured she'd caused enough trouble and entertainment, albeit indirectly, for her Wing.

She winced and shifted again, her nether parts still tender, and letting her know with loud protestations. Losing one's virginity was as painful as her mother had told her it would be, but the activities of the past two days had served to detract her from the worst, but she wasn't out of the Thread line yet. Sitting astride a dragon for several hours and then being on her feet for longer hadn't helped to speed up the healing process.

She'd once heard from her Healer aunt that it generally took a female a few days to get over the initial soreness. And to think here she had been, bedding two vigorous dragonriders, and flitting merrily about on her dragon. The hot soaking was just what she needed.

Closing her eyes, she sighed, and relaxed further, letting her head be cradled between the headrests so she wouldn't inadvertently drown while she was asleep. She must have been more tired than she had thought to lose consciousness so quickly, because the next thing she knew, she was startled out of a dreamless sleep.

_Terranth? _She automatically reached for the emerald presence.

_Xenith and his rider are here. His rider requests to speak with you._

"I don't wanna speak with him." K'dra grumbled.

Terranth caught the thought and gave a warbling hiss from outside.

Shrugging into her robe, K'dra left the chamber and entered into the main weyr, noting that Terranth wasn't in her little wallow in the dais and was even now standing in the entrance, guarding her mistress sternly against her own mate and superior. She had taken to defending the weyr entrance after K'dra had returned from finishing her meal, and had refused anyone coming nearby an audience.

_She doesn't want to!_ She could hear Terranth state firmly, and knew instantly she was speaking to Xenith. Apparently, R'ahvin wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

Shards.

_The answer is no!_

Terranth roared unexpectedly in challenge and irritation, which was not exactly smart when the other guy was nearly twice her size. But she carried the home field advantage in that her weyr and the narrow entrance allowed her to guard, defend, and attack with relative safety and effectiveness. Her tail started thumping and whipping around, the forked end making a _snap_ that resounded through the air.

Other dragons were beginning to take notice of the noise, their voices adding into the clamor, and K'dra gave a sigh as she realized they would continue to disturb the entire Weyr until the Weyrleaders stepped in, and _that_ would be even more unpleasant than speaking to R'ahvin. Well, maybe they were of equal standing on the _things-of-which-should-NEVER-happen_ list.

"Terranth, stand down."

_But you don't want to talk to HIM!_ Terranth grumbled, still hissing, but obediently stepping back into the weyr.

Her slow progress and audible snarls made it clear she was only backing away because her Beloved had asked her to and _not_ because she was afraid or intimidated by Xenith.

"I know, but if the Weyrleaders are disturbed and the whole Weyr awake because of his stubborn stupidity, I for one, do not want to take the blame."

"How courteous of you, K'dra."

"Courtesy has nothing to do with it." K'dra scowled at that once welcome voice, reminding herself that it was not good to think of him still as sexy, even though she was mad at him.

She was more furious than when he had insulted her prior to Terranth's flight but this had gone beyond mad. She was incensed and it hadn't lessened, instead settling down deep and flowing throughout her being, sending her into a sort of battle zone calm eerily similar to the one she entered during Threadfall. She didn't say anything, choosing to ignore him for as long as possible, while he came further inside.

He stopped, staring in some surprise as Terranth continued her deep rumbling growls, eyes whirling and directed at him, tail whipping thoughtfully where it was curled by her side. Dragons would never attack a human, but she looked ready to spring or at least seriously contemplating hurting him. Since this weyr was originally built for a larger dragon and with her petite stature, there was more than enough room for her to maneuver to do so.

An angry dragon, even a petite green like Terranth, was a thing to be wary of. Terranth's head was still as large as the average grown man's body, and able to swallow a man in two bites. Let's not forget the powerful jaws and rows of razor sharp teeth, and strong forelegs armed with deadly claws.

Twenty two feet long from her tail's forked tip to the slightly pronounced tip of her muzzle, and a wingspan almost twice her body length, she screamed raw power if a smaller version of R'ahvin's metallic fellow. Whereas Xenith was a powerhouse reminiscent of a sledgehammer that could do major damage, Terranth was lean and lithe like a whip. While not as solid or immediately apparent as being dangerous, once uncurled and let loose, it was a very real and precarious force, something to be feared and respected.

The silence stretched on as K'dra went about her nightly routine, checking straps one last time, and letting her hair loose from its updo in order to brush it once more before neatly plaiting it back to hang down her back.

R'ahvin's intense gaze seemed to pierce her and follow her around, but for once, K'dra wasn't going to back down. She had cried enough, made an emotional wreck of her, for two too many times today. It would not happen again, she swore on Terri's shell.

"K'dra," he began, but stopped, seeing she didn't even turn around or acknowledge him.

She joined her rumbling dragon, giving the potentially dangerous jaws a loving caress, and taking a paddle and uncovering a bucket of spare oil. She rubbed the sweet smelling concoction in specific areas that had been bothering her little dragon love, thrumming in her throat nothing in particular.

One eye dropped an inner eyelid down in ecstasy, but the other was firmly watching the man in the room. R'ahvin was eerily reminded of some of the tunnelsnakes stalking their prey. It was not a pleasant thought, thinking of himself as prey.

Xenith didn't like it either, and the brassy trumpeting from outside, came as a warning to the emerald predator currently being groomed.

The inner eyelid opened and her neck lifted her head higher and she grumbled in answer toward the weyr entrance.

I_ did not threaten him Xenith I was merely _watching_ him._ Terranth heaved a dragon-sized snort. _I cannot help what your rider thinks and feels._

_Make your rider talk to mine so we can leave_.

_Make _your_ rider apologize and leave K'dra alone!_

Xenith made a sound like _ha! _that showed he wasn't happy. It wasn't that being near his mate wasn't pleasant, but it was the thoughts and feelings he was catching glimpses of in her rider's mind that was setting him on the edge, and the double echo of his lifemate's confusion wasn't helping.

"K'dra, this is ridiculous. Enough!"

For the first time since he had come inside, K'dra tilted her head toward him, finally meeting his gaze. She arched an eyebrow but chose not to say anything.

"K'dra, talk to me!"

Taking a chance, considering Terranth's state of being, he crossed the room and grasped the young woman by the shoulder and lifted her away. He ignored Terranth's hiss of annoyance, sea green eyes boring into her pale grayish blue ones.

"Talk to you about what exactly, R'ahvin?" K'dra's voice was low and tight, her anger masked by a coldness to match the fire of her rage. "Oh, you mean talk about what a truly despicable, deplorable man you were to an _innocent_ man? A man who happens to be one of my closest friends at that? Or talk about how you and K'vic managed to make such complete dimglows of yourselves in front of the entire Wing and embarrassing me from here unto Turn's End forevermore?"

"K'dra…"

"Where did you get the blood from?"

"Wha-?" R'ahvin tried to keep up with this shift of topics but K'dra was merciless.

"There was blood on your mouth and chin as if you'd wiped it away. And you have a horrible looking bruise there," she motioned with a flippant hand in the general direction of the now visible bruise. "And why exactly did K'vic and you turn on Et'an? As far as I know, he hasn't insulted or given you reason for the debacle today at supper. So _what_ is it you want, R'ahvin?"

During this little speech she had pulled away from his grip, eyes blazing bright, but never leaving his even as she took a step back to keep some space between them. Hands upon hips and foot tapping, she looked more like an irate Weyrwoman with her erring bronze consort than a green rider under his command.

"Well?" she demanded.

As R'ahvin cast a bout for an answer, Terranth lifted the reason from Xenith's mind, and she creeled to K'dra.

"You got in a fight with K'vic!" K'dra gasped, eyes wide in surprise. Her jaw was dropped and she was just staring at him, her anger momentarily dissipated.

"Xenith has a big mouth," R'ahvin frowned. "And we didn't fight, merely had a difference of opinion."

"And why were you and K'vic fighting?" K'dra ignored the 'we didn't fight' part, much to R'ahvin's annoyance.

That was just ludicrous. Dragonriders fighting amongst their own, much less at all, was pointless and stupid. Not to mention that it showed a lack of maturity.

When R'ahvin stayed silent K'dra rolled her eyes heavenward, her conversation with Et'an coming back to her.

'_He thinks of you as _his_ girl.'_

"Please tell me it wasn't about me. It wasn't, was it?" K'dra wanted to beg.

This was giving her a headache. _Now _she knew why many riders ignored intimate relations with others unless absolutely necessary, finding solace only in their bond with their dragon. This was almost as bad as telling her family about her pre-flight activities.

"He had made some comments," was all R'ahvin said.

_Okay, this was in a category all by itself._

K'dra waited a beat for him to continue but he never said anything else.

"What kind of comments?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh really? So you two come into the Hall, after _fighting_ with one another, or at least roughing each other up a bit, and then proceed to gang up on Et'an! My best friend, Et'an, for no other reason than you and K'vic got into a pissing contest, embarrassing and humiliating not only me but a fully fledged dragonrider of another Weyr in front of the entire Wing. I'd say that makes it my business." K'dra exploded.

"No, I don't think it does."

"Gah! Now I _know_ why Bria chose to go for the same gender, this is ridiculous! If this is how male riders are going to react to female riders the dragons should just Impress boys!" K'dra huffed even as she leaned back against Terranth's alarmed body, mumbling reassurances to her green beauty, scowling darkly at the male in her weyr.

"I didn't come here to fight, K'dra," R'ahvin spoke wearily.

"Could have fooled me."

"K'dra, please."

"Please what? What do you want me to say? What do you want from me? _Why_ are you here?"

"I came here to make sure you were okay. That _we_ were okay."

Why did she want to get lost in those eyes so badly?

"_I'm _okay, it wasn't _me_ who took the brunt of the humiliation today. And as for _we_…" K'dra stopped to take a deep breath. "As for _we_, I don't feel it is in the best interest of our Wing or Weyr to continue…_us_."

"You can't just decide that! One little argument and you're willing to give away what hundreds of other women would give everything for. You have no right!"

"No right to choose who shares my bed? Since when do I _not_ have the right? One little argument, I don't think that was just one little argument, R'ahvin, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Weyrleaders have something to say about it. _Both _sets of Weyrleaders, I might add. And don't think that just because Xenith caught Terranth that I am in anyway bound to you for all time."

"I may be a junior dragonrider, and ride a green at that, but I do know _my_ rights concerning weyrmates. I'm under no obligation to continue any dalliance whatsoever and you can't make me! If you can't handle that, then I'm sure any of the 'hundreds of other women' would be glad to service you because I won't!"

"You fly in my Wing…"

"Yes, I fly in your Wing. I'll fly beside you until and unless I'm ordered not to do so. But I won't be sleeping beside you anymore."

There seemed to be a heavy silence, as R'ahvin fought to take what all happened. K'dra had never felt so empowered, or emboldened, and she briefly thought she may have gone too far.

_It is he who has gone too far,_ Terranth's lovely tones crooned and K'dra clung desperately to that unconditional loving link. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

"You're making. A. Big mistake."

With that ground out, R'ahvin left her weyr as abruptly as he entered. It was only after the sound of scraping talons and the snap of wings had vanished did K'dra give in to the shaking of her legs and she collapsed, right into the crook of Terranth's forelegs.

_Oh, my._

K'dra was exhausted from the challenges of that day, and she turned like a babe in it's mother's arms, curling against the

The lifebonded pair stayed that for the rest of the night, comforting and seeking comfort in each other.


End file.
